Memory Lane
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: —Te odio tanto, que desearía no haberte conocido —se vio incapaz de contener las palabras y la desdicha que atravesaba su tono mientras le escupía la peor mentira que hasta ahora había dicho nunca. Después de un accidente que le quita los recuerdos a Yuri, Víctor se verá en la encrucijada de recuperar su amor o dejar que el joven muchacho encuentre la felicidad en alguien más.
1. Prólogo

_Hola corazones de chocolate._

 _Después de un tiempo y estando entre la encrucijada de hacerlo o no, finalmente me decidí a escribir el fic Victurio que me había estado rondando por la cabeza así que, aquí lo tenéis, un A.U de esta shipp que cada día me gusta más._

 _En fin espero que la disfruten y si entráis algún error hacédmelo saber, que aunque reviso se me pasan de largo muchos y es muy frustrante._

 _P.D. Me disculpo por los personajes posiblemente muy ooc._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _Y en la primavera, cuando las flores del manzano tiñen el seno de las palomas,_  
 _En la hierba yacen dos amantes que ha leído la historia de nuestro amor._

 _Han leído la leyenda de mi pasión, y conocido el secreto amargo de mi corazón,_  
 _Besándose como nosotros nos hemos besado, pero nunca lejos como nosotros lo estamos._

 _Pues la flor carmesí de nuestra vida es devorada por el gusano de la verdad,_  
 _Y ninguna mano recogerá los marchitos pétalos de la rosa de la juventud._

 _Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de amarte, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer un muchacho?_  
 _Los ávidos dientes del tiempo corroen, persiguiendo las silenciosas huellas de los años._

 _El timón nos balancea en la tempestad, y cuando la tormenta de la juventud haya pasado,_  
 _Sin liras, sin laúd y sin coro, la tranquila muerte del navegante finalmente llega._

 _Y dentro de la tumba no hay placer, el ciego gusano consume las raíces,_  
 _Y el Deseo se estremece en cenizas, y el árbol de la pasión no da frutos._

 _¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer sino amarte? La propia madre de Dios me es menos querida,_  
 _Y menos aún la dulce Afrodita elevándose como un lirio plateado sobre el mar._

 _He tomado mi decisión, he vivido mis poemas y, aunque la juventud se haya perdido en indolentes días;_  
 _He descubierto que la corona de mirto del amante es mejor que la del laurel sobre el poeta._

 _Fragmento del poema "Flor del amor"_

 _De Oscar Wilde._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Los aplausos resuenan por todo el recinto.

Los gritos y las flores vuelven a llenar la pista y Yuri sonríe; la emoción lo abruma y por un momento se siente como el mejor de los guerreros después de una agotadora batalla.

— ¿Lo habéis visto? —piensa y gira a mirar hacia la valla donde Víctor y Yuuri miraban la gala del joven patinador ruso.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza cuando nota que ninguno de los dos le mira; ambos parecen totalmente sumergidos en una plática de la cual él está seguro no quiere saber, sin embargo, Víctor percibe su mirada y sus ojos azules resplandecen con fuerza cuando se encuentra con los verdes de él.

Con un chasquido desvía la mirada y sale sin mirar otra vez a la pareja.

— Lo has hecho muy bien —Lilia le dice y aunque hay un ceño sobre sus características, es evidente el orgullo que siente hacia él en la manera en que sus ojos le miran.

— Ese no era el tema previsto para la exhibición —Yakov pronuncia con dureza y cuando esta por contestarle alguien más lo hace por él.

— Pero fue increíble —pronuncia Víctor a sus espaldas.

Yuri se estremece y gira a mirarle. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen con dureza.

— Me alegra que lo reconozcas —le espeta. Mientras se gira y le sonríe a Otabek que se ha acercado a devolverle los lentes que había arrojado durante la presentación—. Gracias...

Le sonríe y siente una oscura satisfacción al percibir el descontento de Víctor.

Pero la satisfacción no le dura lo suficiente cuando observa al joven nipón acercarse con una sonrisa.

— Realmente te has lucido, Yurio —pronuncia el japonés, la sonrisa suave delineando sus labios y Yuri no tiene el corazón para despreciarlo pese al agudo aguijón que parece perforarle el pecho al ver la cercanía que tiene con Víctor.

— Gracias —murmura y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Se gira entonces y sin mirar a nadie más anuncia—; voy a cambiarme.

Se apresura a salir y cuando está a punto de llegar a los vestidores una mano se cierra con fuerza sobre su muñeca deteniendo con eficacia sus pasos.

No tiene que girar para ver de quien se trata; la textura, el calor que desprende, el tamaño y sobre todo el maldito anillo que parece tan frío contra su piel, le dan todo lo que necesita para saber de quién se trata.

— Suéltame —pronuncia en un gruñido bajo. Sin embargo, el agarre se vuelve más apretado y tiene que morderse el labio para contener el gemido de dolor que parece querer escapar de sus labios—. ¡Que me sueltes!

Sacude con fuerza su brazo liberándose y se gira a encarar a su agresor.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —pregunta ofuscado.

— No te exaltes gatito —pronuncia Víctor con la voz suave, sin embargo, sus ojos tienen un brillo peligroso—. Solo quiero hablar contigo.

— Pues yo no tengo nada de qué hablar —pronuncia y se gira listo para retomar su camino.

Escucha a Víctor chasquear la lengua y se niega a reconocer la satisfacción que le causa el saberse su causa.

Pero su buen humor vuelve a ensombrecerse cuando el ruso mayor vuelve a cogerlo del brazo y lo arrastra al interior de los vestidores y hasta una puerta que conduce a los cubículos de las duchas.

Víctor le obliga a meterse dentro de uno de los cubículos y cierra la puerta. Su cuerpo impidiendo que Yuri pueda salir.

Yuri cruza los brazos frente a su pecho de una manera defensiva y se niega a verlo a la cara.

— Tenemos que hablar —Víctor rompe el abrumador silencio que les envolvía.

— No hay nada de qué hablar —pronuncia Yuri, sus manos se aferran con fuerza a sus brazos, en una burda simulación de un auto-abrazo.

Víctor traga con fuerza y se siente un poco culpable ante la visión.

— _"Es un niño"_ —piensa y la desagradable sensación que parece consumirlo cuando su consciencia y su moral deciden entrar en acción, le revuelven el estómago, pero, solo es momentáneo porque hay algo oscuro y denso que parece envolverlo cada que está cerca de Yuri—. _Yura..._ —su voz parece una súplica mientras se acerca un poco más. Y realmente quiere tocarlo, sobre todo cuando Yuri parece tan lejano e inalcanzable como en ese preciso instante.

Yuri levanta la mirada y sus ojos verdes resplandecen cual estrellas en un cielo despejado.

— Eres tan cruel —pronuncia Yuri y se odia un poco cuando acepta la caricia de Víctor sobre su mejilla—. Tan cruel.

Víctor se ríe, pero no hay una alegría real detrás de su risa. Él mejor que nadie se conoce y sabe lo destructor que puede resultar su cariño y su amor.

Da otro paso y suspira cuando las manos de Yuri se aferran a la tela de su traje.

Traga con fuerza y con sus dos manos acuna el rostro de Yuri que, con todo el maquillaje oscuro que bordea el rededor de sus ojos, solo los acentúa más.

— Eres tan precioso —murmura mientras su pulgar recorre sus labios en una suave caricia, demasiado superficial y al mismo tiempo demasiado íntima.

— _"Pero no lo suficiente... No como él."_ —Yuri piensa y para evitar el dolor que ese pensamiento le causa se centra en el dedo que recorre sus labios como si quisiera memorizar su textura y forma. Como si fuese la última vez. Humedece el pulgar con la lengua y cierra los ojos cuando todo queda claro—. _"Es la última vez ¿no?"_

Quiere preguntarle, pero solo se queda en un desgarrador pensamiento que le hace estremecer.

Escucha el suave jadeo escapar de los labios de Víctor y se obliga a abrir los ojos y verlo. Su expresión es suave y cuando siente que la primera lágrima esta por caer, Víctor lo besa.

Sus labios son cálidos y dulces contra los suyos.

Su mano derecha acuna su mejilla y la izquierda se enreda en su rubio cabello.

Cuando su lengua delinea su labio inferior, abre la boca y deja que su lengua se hunda para encontrarse con la suya.

— _"Te quiero tanto Vitya, tanto que duele"_. —Piensa y se hunde con mayor entrega a los besos de Víctor. Renuncia a una parte de sí mismo y lo odia, pero no lo suficiente.

Gime sin vergüenza alguna cuando él tira un poco de su cabello y muerde su labio inferior.

Se alejan para tomar aire y hay tal emoción en los ojos de Víctor que por un momento se permite creer que él realmente lo ama como él lo hace.

— Yo... necesito... —su voz es necesitada y entrecortada, la mano de Víctor ha descendido a través de su espalda y se ha detenido en uno de sus glúteos.

— ¿Qué necesitas, gatito? —Pregunta con descaró el ruso mayor mientras reparte ardorosas caricias a través de su ropa. Yuri se muerde el labio inferior y quiere patearlo. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rosan su pene, un gemido abandona sus labios borrando el insulto que estaba a punto de lanzarle—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Vuelve a preguntar y Yuri se las arregla para darle un resplandor molesto a través de su mirada.

— No voy... aaah... pedir —se las arregla para pronunciar ante el estímulo que está recibiendo. En su lugar se las arregla para colar una mano a través de los pantalones de Víctor y cierra su mano con fuerza sobre su pene semi-erecto.

— Yura... eso... —Víctor cierra los ojos y se entrega al placer que la mano de su joven amante le proporciona—. Se siente tan bien.

Luego se precipita hacia delante, ambos colisionando sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Sus manos se precipitan para intentar deshacerse de la ropa que parece tan innecesaria ahora.

Cuando el pecho de Yuri queda al descubierto, Víctor se precipita hacía bajo, besa su mandíbula y cuello, apenas controlando el impulso de dejar una marca, lo suficientemente visible como para que todos aquellos ojos que parecían ansiosos por devorarlo durante su gala, supiesen que él ya pertenecía a alguien.

La mano de Yuri se aferra con fuerza a su cabello, es un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerarlo doloroso, pero solo animan a Víctor a continuar con sus atenciones.

— Víctor...—la manera suave en que murmura su nombre le hacen soltar un ligero gruñido.

Una de sus piernas se ha incrustado en medio de las del joven y puede sentir la dureza de su erección frotarse con fuerza contra él.

Cuando su boca finalmente se cierra sobre uno de sus pezones, Yuri tiene que morderse el labio para no soltar un fuerte gemido.

Víctor chasquea la lengua y rastrilla un poco con sus dientes el brote rosa ya endurecido antes de alejarse.

— Quiero oírte gatito —pronuncia en un gemido mientras presiona un poco más su pierna contra la erección de Yuri.

— Eso... nooo... —Yuri se retuerce y sus caderas se agitan intentando tener más fricción—... ¿a-acaso qui-quieres que nos descubran?

Se las arregla para decirle antes de echar su cabeza hacía atrás y contradiciéndose, suelta un gemido cuando Víctor sin más había bajado sus pantalones, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el aire frío.

Víctor se lamió los labios ante la visión; ahí estaba Yuri, su gatito rebelde, con la respiración entrecortada y la piel enrojecida, tan deseoso de él.

Yuri aprovechó el ligero distanciamiento de Víctor para deshacerse de las deportivas y el pantalón.

Luego miró a Víctor, una sonrisa salvaje y una mirada oscurecida por la lujuria.

Se acercó a él y con un giro, lo llevó contra la pared.

Sus labios ofreciendo el mismo tratamiento que el mayor, minutos antes le dieran, mientras su mano jugueteaba con el elástico de sus mallas.

Cuando finalmente su mano se hundió en sus pantalones, Víctor gimió con cierta frustración al no recibir el contacto certero que deseaba.

— Yura... —gimió sus caderas moviéndose intentando que su pene tuviera una mayor fricción con la mano que apenas lo sostenía ligeramente.

— ¿Si Víctor? —murmuró el joven con los labios aun esparciendo besos sobre su pecho.

Víctor abrió los ojos sin saber cuándo es que los había cerrado y soltó una ligera risa al ver la expresión malvada del joven ruso.

Esta era su pequeña venganza por intentar hacerle pedir, sin embargo, él no tenía reparos sobre todo cuando sentía su cuerpo arder de esa manera.

— Hazlo más fuerte —casi sonrió victorioso, sin embargo, ahogó una maldición cuando Yuri sin más, cayó de rodillas y con un tirón dejaba libre su pene.

Con la mano ligeramente temblorosa recorrió su falo, apretando mientras comenzaba el vaivén de arriba y abajo, utilizado el líquido pre-seminal como lubricante para tener una mejor movilidad.

Víctor disfrutó de la estimulación, sin embargo, cuando Yuri se detuvo, él no pudo quejarse antes de verse envuelto en la cálida y húmeda sensación de su boca.

Su mano enseguida se apresuró a enredarse en sus delicados cabellos rubios, la sensación intensa de sentir la lengua y vibraciones de su garganta contra su pene, casi tan buenas como cuando estaba en su apretando interior.

Yuri gimió ante el sabor salado del líquido pre-seminal, su mano izquierda aferrándose a las caderas de Víctor y la otra estimulando su pene.

— Gatito... —pronunció Víctor en suave gemido—. Detente...

Su voz era entrecortada y con un gemido de desconcierto Yuri se detuvo.

Luego con ayuda de Víctor se puso de pie un poco adolorido en las rodillas, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de pensar en ello mientras Víctor volvía a posicionarlo contra la fría pared.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti —murmuró Víctor contra su oído, sus caderas perfectamente alineadas mientras instaba a Yuri a enredar sus piernas a su alrededor.

— Si —Yuri accedió gimiendo con fuerza mientras Víctor frotaba su pene contra el suyo.

Una mano de Víctor se acercó a sus labios y no tuvo que decir nada para que el empezará a lamer los tres dedos que le ofrecía. Fue un alivio para Yuri que la mano ofrecida no fuese la del molesto anillo porque no estaba seguros de poder detenerse cuando se encontraba así de necesitado y eso simplemente hubiera sido humillante.

Cuando Víctor los alejó de sus labios, Yuri no tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentirles bordeando la apertura de su ano.

Cuando el primer dedo entró, gimió adolorido, tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ellos habían tenido esa clase de contacto y era un poco molesto.

— Shu... está bien —pronunció Víctor con voz suave, esperando un momento antes de decidirse a moverlo.

Beso a Yuri con fervor mientras comenzaba el lento vaivén. Buscando el lugar que haría a Yuri maldecir en ruso mientras enterraba sus uñas en su espalda.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, Yuri no le decepcionó. Sus labios dejaron los de Víctor para maldecir en ruso y mover con mayor insistencia sus caderas, sin embargo, no era suficiente.

— Yo… necesito… —gimió con frustración, no quería pedir, si esta era la última vez él no iba a pedir.

Así que se aferró con mayor fuerza a Víctor y con fiereza enterró sus uñas en sus hombros. Víctor gimió en aprobación y de un solo movimiento empaló los otros dos dedos.

Yuri se retorció ante la intrusión repentina, el dolor y el placer le hicieron soltar una maldición mientras enterraba con fuerza sus tobillos en la espalda de Víctor.

Cuando el ardor inicial de la intrusión terminó, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar el gemido gutural que se moría por atravesar su garganta.

Víctor chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a besar los labios del joven ruso al notar la fuerza con la que mordía su labio inferior. Gimiendo cuando el joven se entregó a él sin reparo alguno.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario y Yuri gimió de frustración cuando Víctor retiró sus dedos de su interior. Sin embargo, solo fue el tiempo que le tomo a Víctor posicionarse y penetrarlo de una fuerte estocada.

— Te sientes tan cálido —gruñó Víctor en su cuello y Yuri gimió un poco avergonzado.

— Muévete viejo idiota —contestó en su lugar moviendo sus caderas circularmente y haciendo que Víctor gruñera.

— Si haces eso no voy a durar —le espetó Víctor, sin embargo, sus caderas habían comenzado a satisfacer los movimientos del menor.

Sus caderas se encontraron en un movimiento frenético y cuando el calor comenzó a concentrarse en el centro de su estómago para recorrerlo completamente, Yuri cerró los ojos y se entregó a la cálida y exquisita sensación de su orgasmo.

Cunado después de unas estocadas más Víctor se corrió, Yuri permaneció aferrado a sus hombros con la cara oculta en el hueco de su cuello y hombros por un par de segundos.

— Esta bien gatito —murmuró Víctor repartiendo tranquilizadoras caricias en los muslos suaves y firmes que aún lo rodeaban.

Con un suspiró renuente Yuri se alejó de él, sin embargo, sus ojos miraban una marca que había dejado en su pectoral izquierdo. Desenredó las piernas del mayor e hizo una mueca cuando el semen aún caliente comenzó a rodar entre sus piernas.

Víctor lo miró con un extraño nudo en el estómago, Yuri se percibía aún más inalcanzable que unos minutos atrás.

— Vete —pidió Yuri de repente, se había girado y había abierto la llave de las duchas.

Víctor hizo un sonido de incredulidad y se acercó para intentar tocarlo, sin embargo, Yuri se encogió lejos de su toque y Víctor sintió una desgarradora sensación atravesarle el pecho.

— Esto era todo lo que querías ¿cierto? —la voz desdeñosa de Yuri fue como una daga y sus ojos como fríos puñales mientras le señalaba sus trajes esparcidos por el suelo.

Víctor negó sin saber muy bien que decir. Ahí estaba el niño que se le había entregado en más de una forma con el corazón roto.

— Yuri… —comenzó con la garganta extrañamente seca—. Sabes que yo te a…

— No te atrevas —le escupió Yuri. Sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con furia y dolor, impidiendo que pudiese continuar—. No te atrevas cuando vas a dejarme.

Lo último pareció salir en una pregunta que suplicaba por ser una mentira y Víctor tuvo que desviar la mirada porque era cierto.

Yuri sonrió amargamente ante la respuesta silenciosa de Víctor. Entonces todo era cierto y pese a que Katsuki había perdido la competencia realmente se iba a casar con él.

— Te odio tanto —se vio incapaz de contener las palabras y la desdicha que atravesaba su tono mientras le escupía la peor mentira que hasta ahora había dicho nunca—. Te odio tanto Víctor, que desearía no haberte conocido jamás.

Víctor lo miró con los ojos amplios y con las manos en puños.

— Yo…

— Sal…

Yuri se giró y entró en la ducha, cerrando los ojos y casi deseando que Víctor no hiciera caso y lo tomara nuevamente entre sus brazos, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue el sonido del cubículo siendo abierto y el silencioso eco de los pasos de Víctor alejándose.

— Eres un tonto, un tonto ingenuo Yuri. Si tu madre no se quedó a tu lado cuando se lo pediste ¿por qué lo haría él? —Se burló de sí mismo y se apresuró a lavarse, quería deshacerse de la sensación del cuerpo de Víctor pegado al suyo.

* * *

Yuri chasqueó la lengua ante su reflejó, no estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarse a Víctor después de lo que había sucedido la noche de ayer, pero, cuadro los hombros, ajustó su corbata casi por novena vez y se encamino a la salida donde Yakov y Lilia le esperaban para dirigirse juntos a la fiesta después de la final.

Lilia le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y luego de reajustar su corbata, todos caminaron al salón principal del hotel, la suave música se colaba entre las puertas y Yuri hizo una mueca cuando solo entrar, su mirada cayó en la mesa que Vítor y Yuuri ocupaban.

Suspiró con cierta aburrición, recorriendo con la mirada todo el recinto, evitando cuidadosamente donde la "pareja" se encontraba.

— Pero que cara —pronunció Mila, sobresaltándole.

— Déjame solo bruja —le espetó, pero no tenía la usual energía en su tono. Mila frunció el ceño con cierta preocupación, sin embargo, sabía que si intentaba sacarle algo muy posiblemente la mandaría a la mierda y se encerraría más en sí mismo.

Uff… tratar con adolescentes era muy tedioso. Observó a un mesero pasar con copas llenas de champagne y con una sonrisa se levantó por dos. Cuando regresó le tendió una a Yuri que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No luzcas tan sospechoso que no te estoy envenenado —se quejó con un mohín mientras vaciaba su copa de un solo trago. Carraspeó y sonrió—. Además, Lilia y Yakov no están viendo.

Yuri escaneó la habitación en busca de sus entrenadores y cuando les miró conversando con otros entrenadores se encogió de hombros y le dio un tentativo trago; las burbujas y el sabor le hicieron fruncir un poco el ceño, pero cuando se hubo acostumbrado no le resultó tan desagradable.

Mila se río de su rostro y cuando finalmente terminó la copa con las mejillas rojas señaló a la pelirroja y:

— Tráeme otra —ordenó, por alguna razón la fiesta ya no parecía tan aburrida y su malestar anterior ya no parecía tan grave, "¿por qué se había puesto así por un viejo calvo como Víctor?", no lo sabía y no importaba porque ahora él se sentía bien.

Mila regreso con otras dos copas y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Yuri las cogió de sus manos y las bebió las dos en rápida sucesión.

— ¡Woo! Con calma gatito —pronunció Mila con ligera preocupación su brillante idea de pronto parecía muy mala.

Yuri se erizó ante el sobrenombre y señaló a Mila con tono acusatorio.

— No me digas así nunca más —chasqueó la lengua y miró a través del salón, la música había cambiado y se encontró moviendo sus pies al son de la música—. Vamos a bailar bruja.

No esperó respuesta de la chicha, se encamino un poco tambaleante hacia la pista y Mila pronto le dio alcance sobre todo al ver el ligero ceño fruncido sobre las facciones de Yakov.

— Cálmate un poco —pidió, pero, al ver la genuina alegría que parecía cubrir los rasgos de Yuri y después de verle tan alicaído, mando al diablo las apariencias y comenzó a bailar con el jovencito.

Se sentaban por cortos periodos de tiempo solo para beber un poco más, riendo mientras hacían el tonto en la pista, sin embargo, pronto Yuri sintió el estómago revolverse y con un gemido se sentó.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuri? —Pidió Mila, sin embargo, después de tanto champagne ella también comenzaba a recibir sus efectos.

— No me siento bien —gimió Yuri, mientras se levantaba un poco tambaleante—. ¿Puedes decirle a Yakov y Lilia que he subido a mi habitación?

Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, pues comenzó a caminar hacía la salida. Mila se vio tentada en seguirle sin embargo la mano de Sala sobre su muñeca la hizo detenerse.

— Vamos Mila, he convencido a Otabek de que toque una canción para nosotros.

Mila sonrió dando una última mirada en dirección en la salida; Yuri no se veía tan mal y ella realmente quería ver a Otabek en su función de deejay. Le gustaba tanto ese chico.

* * *

Yuri gimió, ahora con la cabeza ligeramente más clara no le parecía tan buena idea haberse dejado influenciar por la bruja, sobre todo porque no había comido mucho durante el día apenas y había tenido un almuerzo ligero y durante la recepción y cena apenas y pudo provocar bocado. Suspiró mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo que le llevaría a su habitación. Tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía que en cualquier momento iba devolver lo poco que había comido y todo el champagne que había bebido, además la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

— No Yuuri —sus pasos fueron detenidos abruptamente cuando escuchó el murmullo de la voz de Víctor.

Su malestar pareció desvanecerse y con pasos vacilantes se acercó a la desviación que daba a las escaleras de emergencia. Se detuvo en seco cuando observó las figuras de dos hombres que él conocía bastante bien entrelazadas.

— Pero Víctor… —gimoteó con un seseó Katsuki, su voz evidenciando que al igual que él había estado bebiendo más que jugo en la fiesta.

— Estás borracho —suspiró Víctor e intentó reajustar su agarre en su estudiante. Yuuri se quejó y lo abrazo, sus brazos firmes alrededor de su cuello, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

— ¿Entonces tú no quieres? —preguntó el japonés en una voz bastante seductora y Víctor soltó un gemido cuando Yuuri balanceo sus caderas.

Yuri como espectador, sintió las ganas de vomitar regresar con renovada fuerza y cuando finalmente Yuuri Katsuki, cerró la distancia entre los labios de su entrenador y los suyos, para él fue incapaz de detener el gemido de incredulidad y dolor que escapó de sus labios.

Se agarró de la pared y cuando observó a Víctor separarse de Yuuri, el dolor y la vergüenza le recorrieron cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó con la voz temblorosa y con el dolor de cabeza regresando con renovada fuerza. Los pulmones le ardían y sabía que si no se apresuraba a salir de ahí se pondría a llorar como hace mucho no hacía.

Se giró y sin saber cómo, hecho a correr lejos de ese pasillo y del dolor abrumador que la imagen le había causado.

— ¡Yuri! —escuchó a Víctor pronunciar, pero no se giró a comprobar si el llamado era para él o para el japonés.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas dieron y cuando finalmente se detuvo se encontró en medio de una calle extrañamente vacía y que no tenía la más remota idea en donde quedaba.

Sostuvo sus manos contra su pecho y respiró con profundidad mientras las lágrimas fluían sin tregua a través de sus mejillas, él ya sabía que Víctor iba a dejarlo, pero nunca había visto que interactuar de una manera tan íntima con el chico japonés ni siquiera en Hasetsu.

— " _O tal vez tu nunca los viste"_ —le espetó una voz en su cabeza y por un momento los pudo ver a los dos entrelazadas íntimamente en las aguas termales; Yuuti gimiendo bajo las atenciones de Víctor.

Ante tal imagen no pudo seguir conteniendo lo que había en su estómago y curvándose sobre sí mismo, vomito.

Fue ese mismo instante en que su celular sonó, el tono que había puesto específicamente para ese contacto solo le hicieron sentir peor.

Suspiró cuando el silenció volvió a llenar la calle, pero, solo fue un segundo pues al siguiente el sonido regreso con insistencia. Extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo y con cierta incredulidad observo las veintidós llamadas perdidas. El móvil volvió a sonar y finalmente se decidió a apagarlo, pero, el rechinar de las llantas de dos automóviles a exceso de velocidad lo hicieron levantar la mirada. Uno de los conductores abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Yuri estaba seguro que pronunció una palabrota en español antes de intentar frenar, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, el impacto lo golpeo de lleno. Escuchó claramente el crujido de su cabeza al golpear el pavimento y un montón de frases que no alcanzaba a entender.

— _"Le dije que lo odiaba y que desearía jamás haberlo conocido"_ —pensó mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse y quiso reírse—. _"Ahora todo parece tan tonto"._

Pensó mientras perdía el agarre que aún conservaba en el celular, quien volvía a sonar con insistencia. Soltó un suspiró dolorido y la imagen sonriente de Víctor y luego de su abuelo llenaron su visión.

— Esperó que seas feliz Víctor —pronunció mientras el frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, realmente esperaba que lo fuera, solo se arrepentía de haberle gritado que lo odiaba la última vez que estuvieron juntos, él no se lo merecía y siempre había sabido que Víctor lo amaba, pero no de la manera en que él quería—. "Y espero que mamá cuide de ti abuelo".

Sin embargo, lo último se quedó en un insustancial pensamiento.

Morir era como una noche de invierno rusa.

* * *

 _Bien espero que os haya gustado el prólogo y no me odiéis, pero lo sucedido era necesario._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente :)_


	2. Chapter 1: When The Sun Sleeps

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1:_** ** _When The Sun Sleeps_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _¿Serás del alma eterna compañera,_

 _Tenaz memoria de veloz ventura?_

 _¿Por qué el recuerdo interminable dura,_

 _Si el bien pasó cual ráfaga ligera?_

 _¡Tú, negro olvido, que con hambre fiera_

 _Abres ¡ay! sin cesar tu boca oscura,_

 _De glorias mil inmensa sepultura_

 _Y del dolor consolación postrera!_

 _Si a tu vasto poder ninguno asombra,_

 _Y al orbe riges con tu cetro frío,_

 _¡Ven! que su dios mi corazón te nombra._

 _¡Ven y devora este fantasma impío,_

 _De pasado placer pálida sombra,_

 _De placer por venir nublo sombrío!_

 _Poema "El Recuerdo Importuno."_

 _De Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Víctor se sentía nervioso; observó su saco blanco y reacomodó su corbata azul en total contraste con la camisa gris que portaba por tercera vez. Suspiró y a un poco inseguro ante su reflejo se giró al llamado de Yuuri.

— ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Yuuri, el traje gris que Víctor le había obligado a comprar se ajustaba completamente bien a su figura y Yuuri se sintió realmente agradecido por la insistencia de Víctor para que se lo comprase.

— Por supuesto —sonrió con más seguridad de la que sentía y se encaminaron al salón del hotel para la fiesta de cierra de la competencia de ese año. Sus ojos nada más entrar escanearon la habitación. Estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Yuri. Después de dejarle solo el día anterior, se sintió realmente mal e inquieto y quiso regresar a intentar hablar con él, sin embargo, sabía que Yuri no le escucharía, no cuando se encontraba de un humor tan oscuro.

— _Te odio tanto_ —recordaba el dolor que había parpadeado en los ojos verdes de Yuri; el azul de las motas que adornaban su iris resplandeciendo ante la luz artificial mientras le escupía las palabras, pero que, muy en el fondo él sabía eran mentira, pero eso no impedía que doliesen como lo hacían—. _Te odio tanto Víctor, que desearía no haberte conocido jamás._

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Yuuri con desconcierto, Víctor parecía muy reflexivo y demasiado serio para ser normal.

Víctor se sobresaltó y asintió con una sonrisa.

— Claro —su expresión no varió y ante la insistente mirada de Katsuki sobre él se removió con incomodidad evitando su evaluadora mirada, fue ese momento cuando sus ojos le vieron entrar. Yuri iba vestido como si fuese a un funeral; el traje y la camisa totalmente negros, el único color que llevaba encima era la sencilla corbata roja; parecía un ángel de la muerte, el tono oscuro solo sirvió para resaltar su palidez natural y sus ojos como dos gemas brillantemente verdes refulgiendo con fuerza. Tragó con fuerza y la bilis le subió a través de la garganta cuando sus ojos recorrieron el lugar sin mirar una sola vez en su dirección.

Así que, cuando Chris se sentó frente a él, agradeció que lo hiciera justo alado de Yuuri dándole una excusa para mirar justo hacia la mesa donde _Yurio_ se encontraba.

— No esperaba que realmente volvieses a la pista, pero ¿cómo administraras tu tiempo como entrenador y competidor? —Preguntó Chris, sus ojos escaneando la mirada perdida que adornaban las características de Víctor.

Víctor hizo una mueca cuando Mila se sentó al lado del gatito. Durante la cena había estado más introvertido de lo común y la culpa le ahogaba. Cuando Mila regresó con dos copas de champagne frunció el ceño al ver que le extendía una al joven ruso.

— _¿Pero que intenta hacer esa chica? Es un niño_ —pensó cuando observó a Yuri darle un trago tentativo a la bebida, sin embargo, la parte de él que le cuestionaba y reprochaba cada una de sus decisiones, se burló—. ¿ _Un niño dices? Y sin embargo, eso no impidió que te lo follaras ayer después de su presentación._

Víctor hizo una mueca y se bebió de un trago su propio champagne. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Por un lado estaba la parte de sí que quería mandar todo al demonio y hacer lo que él deseaba y por otra, estaba esa parte que le cuestionaba y le obligaba a comportarse como era lo moralmente aceptable.

— Víctor… ¡Víctor! —Se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Chris. Chris giró a mirar a la dirección donde Víctor había perdido la mirada y suspiró—. Estas muy distraído Vitya.

Se quejó con un mohín y Víctor le ofreció la más amplia de sus sonrisas, pero para Chris, que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, fue obvio lo falsa que era.

— Lo siento —Víctor se disculpó—, estoy un poco cansado.

Chris asintió y con una sonrisa hacia Yuuri Katsuki quién miraba con desconcierto a Víctor, se puso de pie.

— Vamos a bailar Yuuri, cuando Víctor esta así es muy aburrido.

— Pero…—Yuuri intentó protestar mientras Víctor le enseñaba la lengua al suizo en un gesto totalmente infantil.

— Que malo eres Chris —pronunció y luego se giró y con una sonrisa dirigida a Katsuki—; ve a divertirte Yuuri, de todas maneras quiero hablar con Yakov sobre mi regreso a la pista.

Yuuri asintió y aunque un poco renuente, se alejó con Chris. Sin embargo, antes de que Chris se alejara miró a Víctor y con un suspiró le dijo:

— Pensé que ya habías zanjado el asunto. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la mesa de Plisetsky y Víctor observó al menor reírse con Mila antes de encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo y confidente.

— Yo… —se atragantó con las palabras y pasó una mano sobre su cabello en un gesto nervioso. Chris asintió a sabiendas y con una palmada en su hombro se alejó, Víctor agradeció la comprensión y dando una última mirada en dirección a la mesa de Yuri, se encaminó en dirección donde Yakov hablaba con el entrenador de Kazajistán. Apenas pudo contener el gesto de desagrado cuando observó a Otabek unos metros adelante asintiendo a lo que sea que el competidor canadiense le estuviera diciendo.

Sabía que era infantil y completamente fuera de lugar dada su decisión de alejarse de Yuri, pero, no podía olvidar la aparente cercanía que Yuri había tenido con el muchacho y eso le ponía un poco celoso… a quién quería engañar, realmente le molestaba, no importaba que fuera un sentimiento totalmente egoísta.

Negando contra sus pensamientos se concentró en su futura plática con Yakov.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando finalmente se encontró lo suficiente distraído para no pensar en lo que su relación con Yuri estaba por convertirse, Chris apareció con Yuuri colgado de su brazo, se reía y pestañaba con rapidez. Su sonrisa solo pareció ampliarse cuando miró a Víctor.

— Víctoooor… —alargó su nombre mientras se desprendía de agarre de Chris y trastabillaba en su dirección—. Vamos a bailarr…

Se pegó por completó a su cuerpo y soltó una risita muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Víctor hiciera una mueca.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Chris, pero, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro reflejaba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo—. Estaba muy tensó y recordé lo divertido que es cuando bebe.

Le dio una palmada en el trasero al japonés y ante el mohín que Yuuri le hizo, rió con ganas.

Víctor suspiró al darse cuenta que su amigo también había bebido. Sin embargo, sonrío divertido ante las payasadas que el japonés y el suizo estaban haciendo.

— Creo que será mejor irnos —pronunció ante la inestabilidad de los pasos de Yuuri.

— Nooo… —gimió Katsuki, aforrándose al brazo derecho de Víctor—. Me estoy divirtiendo tanto… además, tengo que vencer a Yuuurio…

Señaló torpemente con la cabeza a la dirección donde Yurio, Mila, Sara, Otabek, Michele, Emil, J.J y su prometida bailaban, las risas y el rostro aparentemente feliz de Yuri en total contraste con el del día anterior. Víctor tragó el sabor amargo que la vista le producía y centro su mirada en Yuuri.

— ¿Ganarle? —le preguntó en su lugar. Yuuri asintió vigorosamente solo para detenerse abruptamente, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas.

— Voy a ganarle en la pista de baile —se las arregló para decirle y dio un paso tentativo en dirección de los otros patinadores. Se tambaleó y Víctor lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras Chris soltaba una risa, ante el resplandor en la mirada de Víctor se alejó.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de aire? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta realmente pues ya había comenzado a arrastrar a Yuuri hacia la salida. Con una última mirada hacia _Yurio_ , se alejó.

Tuvo que ajustar su agarré en Yuuri tres veces mientras le balbuceaba un montón de cosas sin sentido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pasillo donde su habitación se encontraba, Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente.

— Quiero vomitar —gimió mientras se alejaba de Víctor. Se agarró de la pared del pasillo que conducía a la salida de emergencia y se hizo un ovillo.

Víctor se acercó y esperó durante unos minutos, esperando a que Yuuri finalmente vomitase, sin embargo, pareció que el japonés se quedaría dormido así que le ayudo a incorporarse.

Yuuri se aferró a él, soltando gran parte de su peso en Víctor haciéndoles trastabillar. Víctor soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared y se sobresaltó un poco al ver la manera en que Yuuri le veía.

— Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, Víctor —pronunció el japonés, su respiración incómodamente cerca. El olor del alcohol completamente perceptible para Víctor.

Víctor suspiró e intentó ajustar el agarre en Yuuri en una posición menos comprometedora, sin embargo, el joven nipón solo se apegó más a él.

— Víctor… —gimoteó su nombre y el aludido tragó con nerviosismo, sabía que de estar en sus cinco sentidos Yuuri se encontraría totalmente avergonzado de su comportamiento, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su relación no era de ese tipo y ya se encontraba incomodo ante lo que la pequeña broma de Víctor hacia los anillos había suscitado.

Víctor maldijo cuando los labios del japonés se posaron sobre su cuello en un tentativo beso. Se alejó lo mejor que pudo dada su posición y Yuuri gimió en desaprobación.

— No Yuuri —reprendió mientras intentaba alejar a Katsuki sin soltarlo, pues sabía que dada su condición no podría mantenerse sobre sus propios pies.

— Pero Víctor… —gimoteó con un seseó Katsuki y apenas Víctor pudo contener el suspiro que se moría por salir de sus labios. Mataría a Chris por dejarle en ese estado.

— Estás borracho —suspiró Víctor e intentó reajustar su agarre en su estudiante. Yuuri se quejó y lo abrazo, sus brazos firmes alrededor de su cuello, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

— ¿Entonces… tú no quieres? —preguntó el japonés en una voz bastante seductora y Víctor soltó un gemido cuando Yuuri balanceo sus caderas.

¡Mierda! Víctor estaba tentado en maldecir en los otros tres idiomas que manejaba aparte del ruso pero, su voz se vio ahogada por los labios de su estudiante. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras encontraba el impulso de acomodar a Yuuri y alejarlo de él. Sin embargo, el sonido de sorpresa a unos metros de donde se encontraban le hizo levantar la mirada.

Yuri les miraba con los ojos amplios y las mejillas rojas, sin embargo, aun a esa distancia le fue totalmente visible la manera en que sus ojos se cristalizaban y el resplandor doloroso que la escena le había producido.

— Lo siento… —Yura se disculpó con la voz temblorosa para después girar y salir corriendo.

Yuuri gimió a su lado casi cayendo cuando Víctor aflojó su agarre sobre él.

— ¡Yuri! —gritó con total intención de seguir al menor, sin embargo, ese fue el momento en que Yuuri finalmente vomito.

— Mierda —gimió mientras retomaba el control de su estudiante con las manos temblorosas. Ajusto su agarre y con una mano extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo, agradeció tener el número en marcación rápida.

Suspiró cuando su llamada fue enviada a buzón, sin embargo, a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez no desistió. Solo dejó de marcar cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación. Acomodó a Yuuri en la cama, quien solo tocar la suave superficie, cerró sus ojos con un gemido.

Suspiró, aflojando su corbata y quitándole los zapatos, lo arropó con una manta y después se sentó en su propia cama. Con manos temblorosas volvió a marcar…

— _Si no te contesto, es porque evidentemente estoy haciendo algo importante así que…_ —la voz de _Yurio_ en su mensaje programado le hizo soltar una sonrisa, sin embargo, aún se sentía nervioso y totalmente culpable ante el recuerdo de la mirada que le diera segundos antes de echar a correr.

Colgó y lo intentó otra vez, obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Se encontró tentado de regresar al salón y buscar al menor para hablar sobre el asunto, pero había una parte de él que se encontraba temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar en su mirada si le veía.

Con un suspiro resignado, volvió a marcar.

 **.**

 **.**

Giró golpeando su codo y con un gemido dolorido y un suspiro renuente, abrió los ojos. No tenía la más remota idea de cuándo y a qué hora se había dormido, solo recordaba haberse sentando en el diván junto a la ventana mientras intentaba llamar a Yuri por lo que parecía la noventava vez.

Se removió adolorido ante la postura incomoda en la que había dormido y miró con tristeza a su celular ahora totalmente muerto, al parecer se le había acabado la batería.

Se levantó con desgano y comprobó que no había dormido mucho, apenas y eran las seis de la mañana. Así que con una mueca y con un dolor en la espalda baja, se dirigió a su cama echando un breve vistazo a Yuuri quien soltaba ligeros ronquidos desde su cama, murmurando alguna cosa en japonés de repente, Víctor sonrió ligeramente ante la vista, seguramente tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando despertara.

Soltó un bostezo y después de colocar a cargar su celular y depositarlo en la mesita de noche a su lado, finalmente se acostó envolviéndose completamente en las mantas; cerró los ojos, sin embargo, el sueño parecía evadirle, tenía una desagradable sensación en el pecho que sabía no se iría hasta que zanjara el asunto con Yuri.

Se removió entre las mantas y con resignación abrió los ojos tentado en la idea de ir a buscarle a su habitación y negando cuando sabía que muy posiblemente Yakov o Lilia estarían con él.

Cuando dieron las siete de la mañana y fue evidente que no podría dormir de nuevo, se incorporó contra la cabecera de la cama y cogió su celular, le enviaría un texto a Yuri para que se vieran antes de abordar su avión que al le llevaría a Japón y a Yuri a Rusia.

Frunció el ceño cuando solo encender su celular observó que había seis llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y un buzón de voz de dicho número. Estaba a punto de escucharle cuando el sonido de golpes contra su puerta le hizo levantarse.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó solo abrir la puerta y conteniendo apenas el bostezo cansado que quería precipitarse a través de su garganta. Frente a él se encontraba Yakov, quien miraba nerviosamente por encima de su hombro—. ¿Sucede algo?

Cuestionó al ver la manera tensa en que se encontraba el entrenador.

— ¿Has visto a Yuri? —Le preguntó en cambio, el tono evidenciando su preocupación.

Víctor se tensó y el cansancio que hasta ahora aun le invadía, se evaporó.

— La última vez que le vi él iba rumbo a su habitación —pronunció cuidadosamente, evitando decir que el joven había salido corriendo cuando había visto el beso que Yuuri en su estado intoxicado le había dado.

Después de todo, no había razón alguna para que Yuri reaccionara de esa forma y solo suscitaría preguntas que no estaba listo para contestar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Yakov más preocupado y el estómago de Víctor se removió de una manera desagradable.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó apenas conteniendo el temblor de sus manos, por el rostro que Yakov había puesto sabía que no le gustaría su respuesta.

— Yuri nunca regresó a la habitación Víctor y nadie sabe dónde está.

El nudo en el estómago de Víctor pareció expandirse y tuvo que contenerse para no agitar a Yakov y exigirle que le dijera todo lo que sabía. En su lugar paso una mano por su cabello revolviéndole aún más y con un suspiro tembloroso clavó sus ojos azules en los de su viejo entrenador.

— Dame unos minutos y te ayudare a buscarlo —pronunció sin espera respuesta pues reingreso a su habitación, cogió un bolígrafo y papel y dejó una nota en la mesa de noche de Yuuri. Luego ingreso al baño de la habitación se lavó la cara y mojo su cabello, haciendo una mueca ante el estado del traje que había usado la noche anterior y no se había quitado, sin embargo, no había tiempo para eso, con una última mirada hacia el espejo, salió del baño cogió su gabardina y finalmente salió de su habitación.

Yakov le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido más pronunciado de lo normal, recargado contra el pasillo. Se incorporó al verlo y con una seña de cabeza se encaminaron a través del pasillo hasta el elevador.

— ¿Ya revisaste con Mila? —Le preguntó una vez se encontraron en el elevador. Yakov sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

— No esta con ella —afirmó sin lugar a dudas y Víctor frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó con incredulidad, recordando que Yuri y Mila se la habían pasado pegados prácticamente desde el inicio de la fiesta.

— Tuve que subirle a dormir después del exceso de champagne que bebió. —Aclaró haciendo una mueca como si el recuerdo le resultara desagradable—. Para ese instante Mila tenía un par de horas que me había dicho que Yuri había subido a dormir, pero cuando subí a la habitación, él no estaba ahí. Creí que se habría reunido contigo y con tu estudiante, pero…

Víctor asintió con la cabeza imaginando el resto. La sensación desagradable en su estómago pareció aumentar ante aquello.

Salieron del elevador directamente en el lobby, que a esas horas se encontraba totalmente tranquilo.

— ¿Y has preguntado al chico de Kazajistán? —Preguntó a regañadientes, la sensación de imaginarse a Yuri con el joven kazajo solo le hizo sentir peor.

— Lo hice y no esta con él —respondió Yakov y Víctor casi deseo por un momento que la respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa. La tensión en su cuerpo parecía aumentar y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Yakov que lugares había revisado, su celular sonó, el sonido pareció reverberar en el silencioso espació sobresaltándoles. Extrajo el móvil de su gabardina y con una mueca de desconcierto observó que se trataba del mismo número del que procedían las llamadas perdidas. Con total desconcierto contestó.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó en ruso, pasando desapercibida la lada local que portaba el número. En automático su escucha le preguntó si sabía inglés—. Si, ¿quién habla?

Preguntó en un perfecto inglés, su escucha suspiró con alivió y Víctor hizo una mueca.

— Hola buenos días, lamento llamar a esta hora de la mañana, pero, durante la madrugada de esta noche alrededor de las dos y treinta y cinco de la mañana, la ambulancia fue notificada de un accidente… —comenzó a decir de manera profesional su locutor. Víctor tuvo que aferrar con fuerza el teléfono cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

— ¿Qué sucede Víctor? —Preguntó Yakov al ver la manera en que había palidecido y la manera en que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, pero el ruso de plateado cabello no pareció escucharle.

—… un joven de alrededor dieciséis años de ascendencia presumiblemente rusa, se vio envuelto en un aparatoso accidente, sin embargo, al no portar identificación alguna y al ser su número el último que ha marcado, esperamos que pueda venir a identificarle ya que…

— _Identificarle_ … —la palabra resonó en su cerebro y Víctor casi soltó el teléfono—, _"acaso Yuri, su gatito… él estaba…_ "—; soltó un gemido, mientras veía a Yakov acercarse, el desconcierto escrito en su rostro y él incapaz de concluir su horrible pensamiento.

— ¿Él esta… él esta…? —se atragantó con las palabras, su voz temblando impidiendo que pronunciara adecuadamente pero su escucha pareció atrapar lo que quería decir.

— ¡Oh no, no! —escuchó negar a su locutor, casi soltó un suspiró de alivió hasta que su informante prosiguió—, sin embargo, fue una especie de milagro que él no muriese dada la naturaleza de sus lesiones.

— ¿Do-dónde se encuentra internado? —Se las arregló para preguntar.

— ¡Claro! Mmm… él está en el hospital Clínic i Provincial de Barcelona es el paciente en la habitación doscientos cuarenta y tres en el área de cuidados intensivos. Me gustaría reunirme con usted solo llegase.

— Por supuesto —pronunció Víctor con más aplomo del que sentía—. Gracias.

Colgó su teléfono y miró a Yakov, su tez aun pálida y sus manos completamente temblorosas. Observó a Yakov sin verle realmente y aun sintiéndose en una especie de bruma, comenzó a hablar.

— Yuri está en el hospital —su voz sonaba distante para sus oídos y sus ojos concentrados en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Yakov, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos mientras le daba la noticia—. Al parecer se vio involucrado en un accidente y ahora está hospitalizado en estado grave.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, sus ojos finalmente se centraron en el entrenador y lo vio palidecer.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Yakov con incredulidad—. ¿Dónde está?

Víctor retransmitió la información y con un asentimiento de cabeza, Yakov se encaminó hacia la salida.

— Espera yo…—Víctor le alcanzó, Yakov le miraba con cierta dureza y Víctor tragó con fuerza—…iré contigo.

Yakov solo asintió y salieron cogiendo uno de los taxis que rondaban el hotel.

— Al Clinical i Provincial —pronunció Víctor en un español rotó, suspirando de alivió cuando el conductor asintió y agradeciendo que su billetera estuviera en su gabardina con suficiente dinero en efectivo para pagar su transporte.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando finalmente se encontraron frente al hospital, Víctor y Yakov se apresuraron a salir de su transporte. Víctor le arrojó un puñado de billetes al conductor sin molestarse en verificar la cantidad. El conductor abrió los ojos al notar que la suma era casi el doble de la tarifa a pagar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese regresar el extra, ambos rusos ya habían desaparecido dentro de la construcción. Agradeció en un murmullo deseando que la persona por la que esos extranjeros estaban ahí se encontrara bien y con una última mirada en dirección al hospital, se alejó.

A Víctor no le gustaban los hospitales, a decir verdad, los detestaba, odiaba el olor antiséptico que se mezclaba con el olor a muerte intentando enmascararla.

— _Ella va estar bien_ —recordaba la voz suave de su padre, la sonrisa temblorosa sobre sus labios que no alcanzaba a iluminar su mirada mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar a la mujer con la que había estado casado por un poco más de veinte años.

Sacudió la cabeza y con paso firme se acercó a la recepción.

— Estamos aquí por el paciente en la habitación doscientos cuarenta y tres en cuidados intensivos —pronunció Víctor en inglés; la enfermera parpadeó desconcertada para luego asentir y buscar en los registros. Asintió para sí misma y sacó unas hojas de debajo de su escritorio.

— Tenéis que llenar estas formas del paciente —pronunció la joven en un perfecto inglés mientras les extendía las hojas y un bolígrafo—. Cuando terminéis, traerlas de vuelta y en unos minutos el doctor a cargo os dará toda la información sobre el estado del paciente mientras tanto podéis esperar en la parte de allá.

Les señaló una parte donde un montón de sillas y sofás se encontraban. Con cierta renuencia Víctor y Yakov se alejaron. Víctor le extendió las formas a Yakov quien comenzó a llenarlas rápidamente.

Cuando terminó, el entrenador se levantó a devolverlas y cuando estaba por volver a lado de Víctor un médico en compañía de un oficial de policía se encaminaron hacia la recepción.

Víctor se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras observaba a la enfermera de la recepción decirle unas palabras al médico y mostrarle las formas que Yakov acababa de entregar. El medico asintió anotando algunos datos en el portapapeles que él ya traía consigo. Mientras, el policía comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

Se detuvo justo frente a los dos rusos y ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora procedió a hablar.

— Hola soy el oficial Manuel Mujica, ¿podéis decirme con quien he hablado? —preguntó, la expresión afable sin abandonar su rostro.

— Conmigo —pronunció Víctor, su expresión anormalmente sería.

— ¿Es usted el tutor del muchacho señor…? —Preguntó haciendo una pausa para que se presentase.

—Víctor Nikiforov, y no, no soy su tutor —ante la negativa de Víctor el oficial hizo una mueca. Luego observó a Víctor, había algo en el hombre ruso que se le hacía conocido pero no estaba seguro, relegó ese pensamiento y con un suspiró comenzó:

— Mire, dada la situación, sería conveniente que el tutor del niño estuviese presente ya que de otra manera no se les dará información acerca del estado del muchacho.

Víctor estaba a punto de protestar cuando Yakov dio un paso adelante.

— Durante este viaje yo soy su tutor a cargo, él es mi estudiante y tengo el permiso de su tutor para hacerme responsable de él.

El oficial observó a Yakov, la postura del entrenador era desafiante. El oficial asintió mientras el médico finalmente se acercaba.

— Hola, soy Gerardo Clason, médico a cargo, ¿ustedes vienen por el mmm… —hizo una pausa para mirar sus papeles antes de continuar, finalmente levanto la mirada—… joven Plisetsky?

Ambos asintieron y esperaron a que el médico continuase. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el oficial en español que no comprendieron del todo y cuando el oficial pareció asentir a lo que sea que el médico había dicho, el médico volvió a prestarles atención.

— Primero que nada, quiero decirles que pese a la naturaleza de las lesiones logramos estabilizar al paciente, sin embargo, ha recibido un enorme impacto en la cabeza y tuvo que ser operado de emergencia, aunado a las fracturas; tres costillas rotas, la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho dislocado —el médico informó haciendo una pausa antes de continuar, podía ver la ansiedad en los dos hombres frente a él y la manera en que se habían encogido ante la mención de las lesiones que el jovencito había sufrido. Se sintió un poco culpable por lo que diría a continuación—. Sin embargo, pese a la aparente estabilidad que ha adquirido, las próximas veinticuatro horas son cruciales ya que el hematoma sufrido en su cabeza podría causarles la muerte pese a los esfuerzos realizados durante la operación. Sería bueno que llamasen a sus familiares y que estén preparados para el peor de los resultados.

Víctor y Yakov se quedaron totalmente petrificados.

 _Morir_ …Yuri podía morir y ellos no podrían hacer nada al respecto.  
— _Lo siento tanto Vitya, lo siento tanto_ —podía ver las lágrimas de su padre, el contraste de las margaritas, las favoritas de su madre contra las paredes, las sábanas y el piso del hospital; podía sentir lo pesada y _odiosa_ que se sentía la medalla de oro contra su pecho. Podía sentir el vacío trepando lentamente a través de su alma. Podía ver los ojos verdes de Yuri resplandeciendo bajo la luz de neón, las mejillas rojas, el cabello revuelto, la respiración ligeramente agitada, su piel brillando intensamente gracias a la luz y el sudor.

— _Te odio tanto. Te odio tanto Víctor, que desearía no haberte conocido jamás_ —las palabras de Yuri reverberaron con fuerza en su cerebro y Víctor comenzó a temblar. Que Yuri estuviera al borde de la muerte era su culpa. Podía ver con claridad el dolor relampagueando en su mirada antes de echar a correr a través del pasillo después de verle con Yuuri.  
El temblor en sus manos se hizo más evidente y su respiración a ser cada vez más rápida. Parecía que no le llegaba el suficiente oxígeno y su visión comenzó a nublarse, un montón de puntitos negros parecía querer llenar todo y dejarle en la oscuridad abrumadora a merced de la parte de sí que le reprochaba cada una de las decisiones _erróneas_ que había cometido.  
— ¡Señor! —Exclamó el médico con preocupación al ver el ataque de pánico que Víctor sufría—. Por favor respiré más lentamente y concéntrese en mi voz.  
Víctor lo intentó, pero solo podía ver los ojos de Yuri resplandeciendo con dolor y el contraste de las margaritas contra el suelo blanco de linóleo del hospital—: ¡Enfermera!  
Llamó el médico mientras el policía ayudaba a sentarse a Yakov. Ya había sido lo suficientemente malo escuchar sobre las fracturas de Yuri, fracturas que podrían obligarle a retirarse del patinaje, pero eso, no era nada con saber que su vida podía apagarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué le diría a Nikolai?  
Yakov intentó relajarse y agradeciendo la ayuda del oficial, ya que de otra manera hubiera terminado derrumbándose y Viktor estaba lo suficientemente afligido por los dos.  
Observó a una enfermera acercase con una jeringa y al médico inyectarla sin dudar en el brazo de Víctor, casi deseo tener ese privilegió, el privilegio de entregarse a la inconsciencia, pero alguien tenía que observar a sus dos estudiantes.  
Observó a Víctor perder la conciencia, las lágrimas adornando sus mejillas y por un ínfimo instante le recordó cuando la madre Víctor murió; el dolor tan abrumador y palpable en sus características que le había llevado un mes poder fingir las sonrisas a las que todos sus compañeros en la pista estaban acostumbrados.  
— ¿Está bien señor? —Preguntó el oficial y Yakov asintió. Sus manos temblaban y no estaba seguro de poder ponerse de pie cuando observó a Víctor siendo llevado en una camilla. Agradeció cuando el oficial le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Siguió al médico hasta la habitación donde colocaban a Víctor y después de verificar que Vitya estuviera bien...  
— ¿Puedo verle? —Preguntó con la garganta constreñida. Su mirada fija en las características de Víctor, quien, aun en la inconsciencia conservaba una mueca afligida—. _Que egoísta eres Vitya._ —Pensó cansadamente—. _Dejar a un viejo para lidiar con todo._  
El médico le miró evaluadoramente, como si temiese que fuera colapsar en cualquier momento y Yakov se vio tentado a reír. _¿Cómo podría abandonar a sus niños entregándose a la inconsciencia?_ No, él no podía darse tal privilegio.  
Ante el silencio, despegó la mirada de Víctor y la centró en el médico a cargo de Yuri.  
El médico asintió y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

— El ala médica de cuidados intensivos se encuentras en el tercer piso—pronunció mientras lo conducía a través del pasillo y hasta un elevador. Se detuvieron en la tercera planta y avanzaron a través de los pasillos. Se detuvieron ante una puerta y el médico vacilante le abrió para él.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba otra cristalizada, a través del cristal se podía ver a Yuri conectado a varias máquinas, mientras su pierna izquierda se levantaba en el aire enyesada hasta la ingle, las raspaduras y moretones adornaban su rostro, resaltando aún más la palidez de su rostro; y una parte de su cabello había sido rasurado en donde se le había hecho la incisión de la operación.

Yakov tuvo que agarrarse del cristal cuando observó a Yuri en un estado tan crítico. Tan solo dos días atrás resplandecía en la pista mostrando una determinación y patinaje tan increíble que le habían dado la medalla de oro en su debut como sénior y luego, su gala con una presentación como nadie había visto, totalmente improvisada, había demostrado una grandeza que pocos podían soñar a tan temprana edad y ahora estaba tendido en una cama de hospital con una gran probabilidad de morir.

El médico le observó atentamente y el entrenador ruso se obligó a calmarse.

— ¿Cómo paso? —Preguntó Yakov sin esperar que el medico realmente le respondiera. Imaginaba que para eso había estado el oficial esperándoles, pero él se había quedado a con Víctor, después de todo, el calmante administrado era una baja dosis y el médico le había dicho que despertaría pronto.

— Momento y lugar equivocado —respondió el médico observando con tristeza al jovencito—. Se encontró en medio de una calle que un grupo de chicos había cerrado para usarla como pista de carreras.

Yakov asintió sin atreverse a preguntar por los culpables aun. Se quedó ahí observando al niño que había tomado bajo su ala y al que sentía había fallado hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Se excusó del médico y contestó.

— Hola Lilia…

El día acaba de iniciar y Yakov solo deseaba que terminase ya.

.

.

 _Recuerda el aire frío colarse a través de su ventana, el olor a flores el único indicio de que la primavera estaba llegando._

 _— Vamos querido, se te hará tarde —la suave voz de su madre resonó en su habitación, la caricia sutil sobre su frente lo que le incentivó a abrir los ojos._

 _— Aún es temprano —se quejó, parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminiscencia que la luz del sol traía consigo._

 _Su madre sonrió con cariño y palmeó su mejilla._

 _— Vamos Vitya, sabes que Yakov se molesta cuando llegáis tarde a tus entrenamientos y además, tu padre y yo iremos a ver el ensayo del programa en que has estado trabajando —le dijo y luego se incorporó, había estado sentada a la orilla de su cama, sin embargo, al moverse hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al ver la expresión de dolor que adornaba el rostro de su madre. Los ojos tan azules como los suyos propios resplandecieron con algo que él no alcanzó a identificar y luego le dio otra de sus brillantes sonrisas. Si en ese momento hubiera estado más atento tal vez podría haber visto la falta de alegría que había detrás de esa sonrisa. Si hubiera estado menos ocupado en perfeccionar el programa que estaba seguro le daría su segunda medalla de oro, tal vez habría visto la palidez más marcada que adornaban sus facciones y la manera casi dolorosa en parecía moverse pero, solo observó la sonrisa llena de amor y orgullo que su madre le dedicaba desde que podía recordar._

 _— Por supuesto. Cosas de chicas —pronunció ella, riendo ante el sonrojo que la respuesta le había provocado a su hijo._

 _Sin embargo, Víctor aprendería meses después que su madre era muy buena fingiendo y ocultando su dolor._

 **.**

 **.**

Víctor abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. La luz del día le hizo hacer una mueca y le obligó a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? —La voz de un hombre que él sabía ya había escuchado antes le hizo abrir los ojos. Buscó con la mirada la fuente de la voz y sus ojos encontraron unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa afable.

— Mejor —murmuró y le otorgó una sonrisa algo incomoda al oficial.

— Su acompañante ha ido a ver al joven Plisetsky —le informó mientras le observaba incorporarse.

Víctor se tensó ante el recordatorio del porque se encontraba ahí y asintió, su estómago volvía a sentirse revuelto.

El temblor se hizo presente en sus manos y maldijo en ruso —consciente de que el policía no entendería—, no podía tener otra crisis, ya había dejado a Yakov para lidiar con lo que su imprudencia había causado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Revolvió su cabello y se obligó a coger respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Cuando el oficial le observó lo suficientemente tranquilo, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Víctor en automático fijo su vista en el hombre.

— Sobre el incidente del joven Plisetsky… —comenzó, volviendo a su tono de absoluta profesionalidad—. El joven responsable ha sido detenido. Y su familia se hará cargo de todos los gastos médicos además de una compensación a la familia del joven, por supuesto, aún pueden presentar cargos pero…

Víctor asintió pero lo que menos quería era pensar en la persona responsable de que Yuri, _su_ gatito, estuviese hospitalizado.

—… se encontró que el joven Plisetsky había consumido bebidas alcohólicas y eso podría complicar el caso. Lo que me lleva a preguntaros ¿Qué hacía el joven Plisetsky en ese estado en la calle y solo? —inquirió el oficial, sus ojos color miel parecieron leer a través de Víctor, quien solo se removió incómodamente y desvió la mirada.

¿Cómo explicarle a ese hombre que había sido su culpa? ¿Cómo explicarle que su amor había sido la ruina del niño que ahora luchaba por su vida en una habitación de ese jodido hospital? ¿Cómo decirle que su amor era como navajas cortando el hielo?

— No lo sé —pronunció en su lugar, observando a través de la ventana el cielo demasiado azul y resplandeciente en total contraste con sus sentimientos.

El oficial observó con fascinación cada emoción pasar a través del rostro de Víctor antes de que se encapsulara. Sabía que muy posiblemente lo que menos quería era estar contestando sus preguntas pero eran necesarias.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de su estadía en España? —Preguntó finalmente. El hombre volvió a centrar su vista en él y sonrió.

— Somos patinadores profesionales de la confederación rusa —pronunció Víctor, el orgullo en su voz, intentando y fallando miserablemente en aferrarse a aquello que hasta ahora le había proporcionado estabilidad—. Yuri… él, hizo su debut como sénior y ayer fue la fiesta de cierre y…

Las palabras comenzaron a atorársele en la garganta y una lágrima atravesó su mejilla izquierda.

— _¿No te cansas de sonreír todo el tiempo?_ —Yuri le había preguntado alguna vez, tenía el ceño fruncido y se quejaba de lo empalagosamente exasperante que era la personalidad de Víctor, sin embargo, por un momento, parecía que había visto detrás de la máscara de sonrisas e infantil actitud.

En ese momento él se había tensado y no sabía que decirle. Yuri había negado divertidamente, como si él fuese el niño y luego de soltar un suspiro, se había encogido de hombros y había cogido su mano, sus mejillas eran rojas y su mirada completamente frente al camino _"Estoy aquí para ti. No tienes que fingir siempre",_ parecía decir; y Víctor se vio muy tentado a echarse a llorar en ese momento porque con ese simple gesto, le había ofrecido más de lo que otras habían hecho, le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser solo Víctor y sin embargo, él se había sentido intimidado y había recurrido a los balbuceos infantiles.

— _Mi máscara se ha roto y ¿dónde estás gatito?_ —Se limpió la única lágrima que había salido y le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa al oficial, no iba a llorar, no si Yuri no estaba para recoger sus lágrimas y espetarle lo tonto que estaba siendo por la situación—. Él ganó la medalla de oro ¿sabe?

Víctor negó con la cabeza, su mirada fija en la sombra alargada del oficial debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba realmente abrumado, tenía ganas de llorar y solo quería sentir la figura de Yuri contra él.

— Me gustaría verle ahora si no le importa —pronunció finalmente después de unos minutos de abrumador silencio.

— Por supuesto —pronunció el oficial y le guio a través de los pasillos que conducían a la habitación de Yuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando Yuri tenía cuatro años él sabía que aunque su mamá le quería, no había sido un hijo deseado. Era claro como el agua, después de todo, su madre se la pasaba de viaje y lo más cercano a un padre era su abuelo. Por supuesto que tenía todo lo necesario pero, su mamá, raramente estaba en casa y cuando lo estaba le evitaba como la peste._

 _— ¡Tienes que dejar de comportarte como una niña, Yelena! —Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó a su abuelo gritarle a su madre y usar su nombre completo en ese tono—. ¡Es tu hijo!_

 _— ¡Sabes que yo no le quería padre! —Su madre espetó en el mismo tono, sin embargo, también había algo que en aquel entonces Yuri no supo identificar pero que más tarde asociaría con desprecio—. ¡Yo le hubiese abortado!_

 _Fue ese preciso momento en que el sonido de un golpe resonó en la instancia. Su abuelo le había dado una bofetada a su madre, lo sabía porque después de eso ella había salido con una mano frotándose la mejilla izquierda y los ojos inundados en lágrimas._

 _Se había quedado estática en cuanto sus ojos le miraron. La culpa y el dolor eran palpables en su mirada pero también una extraña resolución._

 _— Lo siento Yura, lo siento —le había murmurado con la voz trémula antes de echar a correr hacia la salida._

 _Con cuatro años y su apenas comprensión de la situación supo que su madre le dejaba, intentó correr detrás de ella, grito y lloró llamándola para que se quedara pero, ella nunca miró atrás. Él no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para retener a su madre._

 _Todo lo que quedo de ella fue los rasgos delicados que le había heredado y su abuelo que en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación corrió a su lado. Lo aferró en sus brazos y lo consoló, sin embargo, su corazón estaba roto y la sensación desgarradora que su madre le había enseñado esa tarde se quedaría con él._

 **.**

 **.**

Víctor observó con atención las personas que circulaban por el aeropuerto. Miró su reloj y observó la lista de vuelos que anunciaban su llegada. El vuelo de Nikolai Plisetsky acaba de aterrizar.

Con manos temblorosas y la vista perdida en los ventanales que daban vista a la pista se comenzaba a preparar para recibir al abuelo de Yuri, habían pasado catorce horas exactas desde el accidente y aunque Víctor se había ofrecido por ir él mismo a Rusia y regresar con el abuelo de Yuri, el hombre se había negado.

 _— Hablaré con Lena e iré con ella —la voz del viejo sonaba cansada y temblorosa. Víctor se había tensado ante la mención de la madre de Yuri y un resoplido desdeñoso abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiese controlarlo, había visto a la mujer dos veces y solo esas dos veces fueron suficientes para toda una vida. Nikolai soltó una risa, sin embargo, era evidente que no había humor real detrás_ de ella—. _Lo sé… pero es su madre…_

Su voz había estado llena de esperanza así que Víctor no se atrevió a decir nada.

Después de unos minutos de observar la salida y llegada de los aviones, centro su mirada en las puertas donde en ese momento salían los pasajeros.

Le costó un poco de tiempo para encontrar al viejo hombre. Su rostro estaba pálido y parecía que había envejecido más de lo que recordaba. El hombre levantó su mirada y sus ojos resplandecieron en reconocimiento, le ofreció una cansada y triste sonrisa.

Víctor miró a su lado y con cierta frustración observó que el viejo Nikolai había llegado solo.

— Hola muchacho —saludó Nikolai solo estar frente a él, su voz estaba cansada y era evidente que apenas y había dormido.

— Lamento que nos tengamos que encontrar en una situación como esta —murmuró Víctor mientras cogía el equipaje del viejo hombre.

Nikolai agradeció mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada.

Finalmente fuera del aeropuerto abordaron el coche que Víctor había rentado dada la situación. Observó a Nikolai subirse en el lado del copiloto y cuando finalmente se encontró cómodo.

— Sería bueno llevarte primero a descansar… —comenzó Víctor antes de ser interrumpido por la mano de Nikolai en su brazo.

— Quiero ver a mi nieto —pronunció y Víctor tragó saliva solo el recordar el estado de Yuri, sin embargo, solo asintió y comenzó a conducir hacia el área donde el hospital se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La primera vez que decidió que se dedicaría al patinaje artístico Víctor tenía seis años. Su madre adoraba el ballet y cada fin de semana iban a las puestas en escena que se hacían en el teatro Bolshoi, el teatro estatal de Moscú Stanislavskiy o el Ballet del Kremlin. Su madre disfrutaba de las historias que a través de la música y el baile eran contadas._

 _Para ese entonces el llevaba un año practicando ballet, en sus presentaciones su madre y padre jamás faltaban, sus asientos siempre en la primera fila; sonriendo e incentivándole a cada día ser mejor._

 _Así que se podría decir que su amor por el ballet era algo que su madre había cultivado pero, cuando cumplió seis años, sus padres le llevaron a una pequeña competencia de patinaje artístico sobre hielo._

 _Recuerda con claridad la multitud entusiasmada con los ojos fijos en la pista. Sus padres al igual que cuando él se presentaba, tenían asientos en primera fila. Desde ahí podía ver con claridad a los competidores en sus trajes resplandecientes._

 _Cuando el primer competidor ingreso en la pista, Víctor contuvo la respiración y cuando la música del tercer movimiento de la sinfonía cuarenta "Menuetto, Allegretto-Trio" de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart resonó, sabía que había encontrado aquello a lo que dedicaría pate de su vida._

 _Era como el ballet, la música, las posturas pero… había algo más, la manera fluida en la que los cuerpos de los competidores se balanceaban y producían historias con solo deslizarse en la pista; con el añadido de los saltos que le hacían contener la respiración mientras giraban en el aire por segundos que parecían eternos antes de caer era simplemente… maravilloso._

 _Cuando la presentación del primer competidor terminó, Víctor aplaudió con entusiasmo._

 _— ¿Te ha gustado mi querido? —su madre preguntó cuándo el evento termino. El pequeño que era se encontraba extasiado y solo podía imaginarse a sí mismo deslizándose a través del hielo y dando esos impresionantes giros._

 _— Fue hermoso madre —pronunció con entusiasmo mientras balbuceaba de lo que le había parecido mejor del espectáculo. Cuando finalmente terminó con ojos brillantes se giró y con el entusiasmo tan característico de su personalidad, pronunció—: ¡Quiero patinar sobre hielo!_

 _Su madre sonrió y le acarició la mejilla._

 _— Alguna vez yo también lo quise —sonrió con nostalgia y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules encontraron los de su esposo y con una sonrisa de resignación…_

 _— Buscaré un lugar donde Víctor pueda practicar._

 _Dos días después su padre le llevaba a su primera práctica._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tic... tac... tic... tac..._  
El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba.  
Casi veinticuatro horas habían pasado y Víctor no sabía como sentirse al respecto.  
— _¿Una vez que pasen las veinticuatro horas de riesgo, Yura despertará?_ —Nikolai preguntó al médico a cargo solo llegar. Tenía los ojos rojos y las manos le temblaban después de haber visto la situación de Yuri.  
— _La situación es un poco complicada debido a la lesión en la cabeza._ —Suspiró el doctor—. _Ya que si no presenta cambios hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el joven no despierte._  
Víctor y Yakov que se encontraban a lado del abuelo de Yuri, tuvieron que sostener al anciano cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Morir o no despertar nunca, las dos opciones eran horribles y las más probables a suceder. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.  
— Aquí —la suave voz de Yuuri le sobresalto. El patinador japones le extendió un vaso de café exprés y con un suspiro cansado se sentó a su lado—. ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre _Yuri_?  
Preguntó después de tomar un generoso trago de café.  
— No —pronunció en voz baja. Casi temiendo romper el silencio que abrumaba la sala.  
Sus ojos azules anclados a la bebida oscura.  
El vapor expedido por la bebida caliente elevándose hasta desaparecer en el espacio donde, nadie podría verlo jamás. _No verlo jamás_..., esa frase se repitió en su mente y tuvo que sostener con mayor fuerza el vaso de café cuando un escalofrío le recorrió.  
— Él estará bien ¿cierto? —Preguntó Mila, la voz le temblaba así como las manos, sus ojos eran adornados por pronunciadas ojeras y cada pocos minutos un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
— _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto_ —la joven había estado repitiendo desde que la noticia se había dado a conocer. Y cuando el abuelo de Yuri había hecho su aparición, prácticamente se había arrojado a sus pies llorando y disculpándose por lo que creía había sido su culpa—. _Lo siento, él se veía tan triste y yo... creí que un poco de champagne le ayudaría a liberarse pero... todo se salió de control y debí seguirle, debí ir con él. ¡Lo siento!_  
Lloró con mayor fuerza cuando Nikolai la envolvió en sus brazos.  
— _No ha sido tú culpa_ —el anciano hombre suspiró mientras alejaba a Mila de él y la miraba a los ojos—. _Fue un accidente, nadie esperó o planeó que esto sucediera._  
Después se había alejado para ver el estado de su nieto, solo dejando su lado cuando habló con su médico a cargo y desde entonces él no había salido.  
— Estoy seguro de que él estará bien —le contestó Yuuri confortante—. Él es _fuerte._  
— Si —secundo Yakov. Pese al cansancio en su voz, sus ojos resplandecían convencido de que Yuri volvería a ellos. Víctor desvío la mirada, quería estar tan seguro como el resto pero había un aguijón incrustado en su pecho que evitaba que fuera tan optimista.  
Se puso de pie aun aturdido y abrumado por la sensación sofocante en su pecho y después de arrojar el vaso a la basura caminó hacía el ascensor.  
— ¿Víctor? —La voz suave de Yuuri le detuvo pero no se giró a mirarle. Sabía por el tono de su voz lo preocupado que se sentía.  
— Veré si el abuelo de _Yurio_ no necesita nada —pronunció antes de ingresar al elevador y finalmente encontrarse con los ojos cansados de Yuuri. Le ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa antes de que se cerraran las puertas y Yuuri le sonrió en respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró solo en el reducido espacio, tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a una de las paredes.  
— El va estar... —las puertas se abrieron y las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras observaba el pasillo del área de cuidados intensivos.  
Contuvo un escalofrío y comenzó a caminar por el largo —pero no lo suficiente— pasillo.  
— _Y madre ¿cómo está? ¿estará presente en la siguiente competencia?_ —Recordó la alegría casi infantil cuando miró a su padre esperándole a lado de Yakov al terminar su presentación. Corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazo, abrumándole con sus preguntas.  
Su padre se alejó de él y con una sonrisa carente de emoción mintió para no arruinar el estado emocional de su hijo.  
— _Ella esta bien, solo tiene que guardar reposo por un tiempo_...  
Las mentiras llovieron y cuando fue imposible seguir ocultando la tragedia que se cernía sobre ellos, era tarde y Víctor no sabía que hacer al respecto.  
Finalmente se detuvo frente a la habitación de Yuri, y se obligó a respirar con profundidad. Abrió la puerta e ingresó intentando evitar mirar hacia el cristal que dividía la habitación y que parecía mantener a Yuri en una especie de mundo diferente.  
Cuando le fue imposible seguir evitando la situación, tuvo que ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos ante el temblor que las invadía.  
Finalmente levantó la mirada y el sabor de la bilis volvió a subir a través de su garganta.  
Los ojos le picaron y tuvo que parpadear rápido para evitar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en la esquina de sus ojos.  
El abuelo de Yuri, ajeno a la presencia de Víctor, tarareaba una vieja canción de cuna rusa.  
— _Спи, младенец мой прекрасный, Баюшки-баю._  
 _Тихо смотрит месяц ясный В колыбель твою. Стану сказывать я сказки, Песенку спою; Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки, Баюшки-баю..._ _ *****_ _( youtu. be/ xkEPe7hWVHc)_ —

La voz de Nikolai Plisetsky se elevaba como el vapor y se extendía por la habitación, apretándole el corazón.  
— _Serás la estrella más brillante en la pista_ —su madre pronunció la primera vez que ingresó a una competencia.  
Y la tarde en que ella se despidió de él por última vez.  
— _Resplandece_ —su voz se alejó y luego el silencio abrumador.  
— Víctor... —la voz suave de Nikolai le saco de sus pensamientos—. ¿Sucede algo?  
Preguntó el viejo y con cierta vergüenza Víctor limpió la única lágrima que había derramado.  
— Tenía mucho que no escuchaba esa canción —pronunció Víctor en su lugar. La voz suave y nostálgica—. _Yura_ solía tararearle.  
Nikolai asintió, sus ojos fijos en las facciones de su nieto. Con una mano temblorosa recorrió la cabeza vendada de su nieto.  
— Solía ser la única manera de hacerlo dormir —murmuró—. Era demasiado inquieto.  
Soltó una risa que no tardo en volverse sollozo.  
— Mi pequeño niño... —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y las lágrimas llovieron.  
Y Víctor recordó...  
— _Te amo_ —la expresión de Yuri se había endurecido mientras le confesaba sus sentimientos, sin embargo, el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.  
Víctor balbuceo y su corazón se aceleró.  
— _Yo..._ —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y sonrió con condescendencia. Los ojos de Yuri parpadearon con dolor antes de sonreír.  
— _Sin embargo, aún creo que eres un idiota._  
Eso había sido tres días antes de que partiera hacía Japón.  
El miedo se le había incrustado en cada parte y cuando la oportunidad llego el había huido.  
Yuri era como el sol, y él no podía seguir robando su luz y calor.

La maquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón comenzó a sonar y tanto él como Nikolai entraron en pánico.  
El pitido se volvió insoportable y Víctor salió corriendo de la habitación.  
— _¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!_ —Gritó en Ruso el miedo totalmente incrustado.  
— ¿Señor? —Una enfermera se acercó a él, un portapapeles en la mano—. Cálmese.  
Pidió mientras entraba en la habitación. Chasqueo la lengua al ver que el paciente había entrado en paro respiratorio. Inmediatamente presionó un botón a un lado de la cama y de la máquina que medía los latidos y en un par de minutos un médico y otro par de enfermeras entraron.  
— Debéis esperar afuera —la enfermera pronunció y Víctor y Nikolai fueron sacados.  
Y la desesperación y el dolor se cernió sobre ellos como una ola dispuesta a hundirlos en la profundidad del océano.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _Hacia frío, la nieve caía sin tregua y pese a portar un grueso abrigo, podía sentir el aire hacer estremecer su piel._ _Sin embargo, para Yuri nada de eso importaba, no cuando podía sentir la mano de su madre aferrándose con fuerza a su pequeña mano._  
— _Quedaréis tan encantada Lena_ — _pronunció el novio de turno de su madre._  
— _Estoy segura que si_ — _contestó su madre con voz dulzona y Yuri hizo una mueca._  
 _Odiaba a los pretendientes de su madre, sobre todo cuando solía prestarles más atención que a él. Sin embargo, su madre solía reír más desde que Andrei había llegado, así que Yuri era agradable a su alrededor, haría todo lo necesario para mantener feliz a su madre._  
 _El recinto estaba lleno y Yuri se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que se arremolinaban._  
 _Ingresaron a la locación y con sorpresa observó a las personas rodear a un joven en un traje lleno de lentejuelas muy similar a los que usaba en sus presentaciones de ballet._  
 _Finalmente llegaron a sus asientos y desde el lugar Yuri observó maravillado de los competidores._  
 _La música fluía a través de todo el recinto mientras los concursantes pintaban historias a través de sus cautivantes movimientos._  
 _Y entre todos los jóvenes participantes, la multitud enloqueció cuando uno en particular fue anunciado._  
— _Y ahora en la pista, la joven promesa de Rusia ¡Víctor Nikiforov!_ — _el aplauso resonó._  
 _Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con admiración al observar al joven que causaba tal furor y cuando le observó moverse a través de la pista y crear la más bonita historia supo el porque._  
— _Maravilloso, ha sido maravilloso_ — _cuando el joven termino su rutina su madre aplaudía con fuerza y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, sin embargo, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho para él._  
 _Yuri con la ingenuidad infantil que le llenaba decidió que algún día él causaría esa reacción en su madre._  
 _Dos noches después le pidió a su abuelo que le inscribiese a clases de patinaje._  
 **.**

 **.**

La luz entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la figura cansada de un anciano hombre que se aferraba aun en la inconsciencia del sueño a la pequeña mano de su joven nieto.

Yuri parpadeó aturdido y una mueca se formó en su rostro. Con la luminiscencia del lugar le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, además, se sentía terriblemente adolorido, sentía como si una manada de elefantes le hubiera pasado encima.  
Quiso moverse pero en su lugar un quejido escapó de sus labios.  
En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el joven hombre que entró por ella, soltó una exclamación al encontrarse con su resplandeciente mirada:  
— _Yura..._ —pronunció el hombre como si su nombre fuese una especie de oración antes de que su voz se rompió en un sollozo. Yuri sintió agitar su corazón pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra, el recién llegado salió tan rápido como había entrado.  
Yuri se removió incómodo y adolorido.  
— _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_ —se preguntó interiormente. Observando al hombre salir presuroso en busca de un ¿médico?  
Se encogió de hombros y al hacerlo el apretón en su mano izquierda le hizo consciente de la presencia de su recién despierto, abuelo.  
— Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado Yura —su abuelo pronunció. La felicidad cubriendo cada uno de sus rasgos y sin embargo, para Yuri, parecía totalmente diferente, como si hubiese envejecido prematuramente.  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su abuelo si se encontraba bien cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.  
— El médico no tarda —pronunció el hombre de minutos atrás. Yuri le miró con atención, había algo que se le hacía familiar pero no alcanzaba a encontrar el que.  
Víctor al sentir la penetrante mirada de Yuri sobre él, le sonrió, casi esperando —y deseando— que frunciera el ceño y le dijera: _"Qué me ves anciano"_ , pero Yuri solo se ruborizó y desvío la mirada a su abuelo.  
— ¿Cómo llegue aquí, abuelo? —Finalmente preguntó Yuri con voz rasposa.  
Víctor se apresuró a acercarle agua mientras Nikolai calmadamente le explicaba su situación.  
Yuri no entendía nada y apenas podía procesar lo que su abuelo decía.  
Víctor miró un montón de emociones pasar por el rostro de Yuri, y cuando finalmente el silencio de la habitación volvió a hacerse presente, los ojos verdes de Yuri encontraron los azules de Víctor y con el ceño fruncido pronunció:  
— Entiendo porque mi abuelo está aquí pero... ¿quién eres tú?  
La respiración de Víctor pareció detenerse, y aunque por un ínfimo momento creyó que solo era una oscura broma, la mueca de desconcierto con la que Yuri le miraba le dieron la horrible respuesta.  
Yuri había perdido la memoria.

 **.**  
 ** _*Canción de cuna del autor, Mikhaïl Iourievitch Lermontov (Михаил Юрьевич Лермонтов) (1814-1841)_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**

 _Hello corazones de chocolate, después de siglos finalmente os traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia._  
 _Espero que la espera haya válido la pena y nos vemos en el otro._  
 _Os adoro y mil gracias por sus bonitos comentarios. Y os recuerdo que también le podéis encontrar en wattpad:_ _my. w. tt/ UiNb/ o5wrhW904H_


	3. Chapter 2: The Evening Sun

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _The Evening Sun._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _¡Ay, qué insignificante el corazón,_  
 _si llega a caer en manos del amor!_  
 _Cualquier otro pesar deja sitio_  
 _a otros pesares, y para sí reclama sólo una parte._  
 _Vienen hasta nosotros, pero a nosotros el Amor arrastra,_  
 _y, sin masticar, nos absorbe._  
 _Por él, como por el infame hierro, tropas enteras caen._  
 _Él es el esturión tirano; nuestros corazones, la morralla._

 _Si así no fue, ¿qué le sucedió_  
 _a mi corazón cuando te vi?_  
 _A la alcoba traje un corazón,_  
 _pero de ella emergí vacío, desolado._  
 _Si contigo hubiera ido, sé_  
 _que a tu corazón el mío le habría enseñado_  
 _la compasión._  
 _Pero, ¡ay!, Amor, de una herida lacerante la felicidad_  
 _se ha quebrado._

 _Más la Nada en Nada puede convertirse,_  
 _ni sitio alguno puede del todo vaciarse,_  
 _así, pues, pienso que aún posee mi pecho todos_  
 _esos fragmentos, aunque no estén reunidos._  
 _Y ahora, como los espejos rotos muestran_  
 _cientos de rostros más menudos, así_  
 _los añicos de mi corazón pueden sentir agrado,_  
 _deseo y adoración,_  
 _pero después de tal Amor, jamás volverán a amar."_  
 _Fragmento del poema "_ _The Broken Heart"_  
 _De John Donne_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Cuando Víctor cumplió diecisiete su madre fue ingresada de emergencia en el hospital. Presentaba un dolor agudo abdominal._

 _En ese momento él estaba practicando para finalmente ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix a nivel sénior de ese año. Pese a que en su segundo año él había quedado en el_ — _nada despreciable_ — _segundo lugar, quería llevarse como todos los participantes la presea dorada._

 _Así que ese día mientras practicaba lo que él estaba seguro sería la rutina que le daría la codiciada medalla de oro, su teléfono móvil sonó._

 _― Hola Víctor_ — _la voz de su padre sonaba ligeramente temblorosa y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Víctor.  
― ¿Ha pasado algo? _— _Preguntó sin querer realmente saber la respuesta. Su padre soltó un suspiro y Víctor tragó, sus piernas estaban inestables y una horrible sensación se había posado en su pecho y estómago.  
— Tu madre ha sido hospitalizada —escucha pronunciar y un silencio estático parece recubrir sus oídos.  
— ¿Q-qué? —se atragantó y comenzó a respirar lentamente, de pronto el aire parecía demasiado denso para sus pulmones.  
— No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Se ha desmallado y al traerla al hospital se le harán unos estudios de rutina para verificar que todo este bien —su padre aseguró, sin embargo, aun había una emoción en la voz de su padre que no le gusta del todo—. Solo quería avisarte ya que tal vez lleguemos tarde.  
— ¡Oh! No tenéis que preocuparte, después de todo hoy me quedaría a entrenar hasta tarde —contestó, su tono ligero y despreocupado de siempre en total contraste con su pálido rostro; además, la abrumadora sensación de preocupación seguía causándole malestar.  
— Entonces, dejare que continúes con vuestro entrenamiento —su padre finalmente pronuncia, su voz tan firme y estable como siempre, como si la preocupación de hace unos momentos hubiese sido todo parte de la imaginación de su hijo. Víctor apenas contiene el suspiro de alivio que escuchar su tono normal le causa—. ¡Esfuérzate!  
La llamada termina y los ojos de Víctor se demoran un poco sobre la pantalla de su móvil.  
¿Acaso había imaginado el tono de preocupación e impotencia de un principio? Víctor agita la cabeza y se revuelve el plateado cabello. No podía especular y hacerse ideas raras, seguramente no era nada de que preocuparse, inclusive podía ser una buena noticia. Si, tal vez era eso.  
Sus padres habían anhelado tener más hijos y su madre siempre había añorado tener una pequeña niña.  
Y bueno, él, siempre había querido saber que era ser un hermano mayor, ser el ejem...  
— ¡Víctor! —el grito de Yakov lo sobresalta—. Tenéis que entrenar más duro si queréis ganar la medalla de oro este año.  
Reprende y Víctor sonríe.  
— Ya voy, ya voy —canturrea, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión y una ligera ilusión a la noticia que podrían traerle sus padres—. Y no te enojes tanto que pronto parecerás un viejo de noventa.  
— Mocoso.  
Víctor se carcajea y por un momento olvida la llamada de su padre, pretende y se divierte creando una historia al son de las navajas de sus patines cortando el hielo.  
_ **.**

 **.**

— _Entiendo porque mi abuelo está aquí pero... ¿quién eres tú?_  
 _La respiración de Víctor pareció detenerse, y aunque por un ínfimo momento creyó que solo era una oscura broma, la mueca de desconcierto con la que Yuri le miraba le dio la respuesta._  
 _Yuri había perdido la memoria._

Víctor tragó saliva, de pronto la emoción que le había embargado al ver a _su_ gatito despierto se ensombrecía al ver lo que el terrible accidente había ocasionado.  
— Es Víctor —Nikolai fue quien pronunció. Su voz era anormalmente suave y observaba a su nieto con preocupación.  
Yuri parpadeó, había una emoción extraña agitándose en su pecho; algo muy similar a lo que sentía cuando pensaba en la relación que tenía con su madre y al mismo tiempo totalmente contradictoria.  
— ¿Víctor? —Pronunció aún confundido, el nombre lo sentía familiar y al mismo tiempo ajeno en sus labios. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los azules del hombre y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron.  
Había una especie de anhelo, dolor, admiración y algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y que le hizo desviar la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
Al percibir la mirada de su abuelo sobre él, chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.  
— ¿Es uno de los pretendientes de Lena? —Finalmente preguntó, su voz se había endurecido y sus ojos evitaban a toda costa al joven hombre. Odiaba los hombres con los que su madre salía, los odiaba por robar la atención que el nunca había tenido y por dejarle el corazón roto a su madre cada que se iban.  
Su abuelo abrió la boca para responder sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió por tercera vez.  
— Es bueno ver que has despertado —pronunció la suave voz del médico en ingles. Sus ojos escanearon a su paciente y con voz amable dirigida a Víctor y Nikolai les pidió salir—. Podéis decirme ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?  
Fue lo último que escucharon antes de abandonar la habitación.  
Víctor se recargó contra el pasillo, sus manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos ocultando el temblor que las invadía.  
Nikolai por su parte también se encontraba pálido y desconcertado. ¿Por qué su nieto no había reconocido a Víctor?  
Nikolai se sentía abrumado con el sin fin de posibilidades y consecuencias que responder a esa pregunta podía traer consigo.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Víctor se sentía realmente desconcertado y preocupado con su descubrimiento. Simplemente Yuri _no podía_ haberlo olvidado, ¿cómo era eso posible?  
—… _desearía no haberte conocido jamás..._  
La frase que Yuri le dijera esa noche de la final golpeó a Víctor como un guantazo y le hizo estremecer.  
¿Acaso era una especie de castigo?  
— _"No seas hipócrita, eso es lo que querías, ¿verdad?" —_ Una voz oscura pronunció en su cabeza y Víctor negó fervientemente _—. "Dices que no pero... había veces que lo deseabas, ¿recuerdas?"_  
Acusó desdeñosa. Víctor quiso negarlo pero sabía que era verdad. Él también, por momentos, había deseado no haber conocido a Yuri; porque tal vez, entonces, todo hubieses sido más sencillo; su compromiso con Irina no habría terminado, inclusive su desempeño en el patinaje hubiera sido el mismo y jamás habría descubierto esa parte oscura que parecía asechar en lo profundo de su ser, esa parte egoísta que le hacía desear consumir y desgarrar a Yuri, mantenerlo apresado y con su atención siempre sobre él; y luego, estaba su constante lucha moral que le hacía sentir contra la pared con la espada de Damocles ciñéndose contra su cuello. A veces se sentía demasiado cansado para luchar contra la marea y solo deseaba dejar a tras ese _cariño_ que le unía a Yuri como un grillete. Inclusive su decisión de ir a Japón para entrenar a Yuuri había sido impulsada en un sesenta por ciento por su relación con _Yurio._  
Pero ahora, el ver que realmente Yuri podía no recordar nada sobre él, _sobre_ _ellos,_ lo aterraba.  
 _—_ ¿Qué ha pasado? _—_ la mano que se posó repentinamente sobre su hombro y la voz suave le hicieron sobresaltar.  
Parpadeó aturdido y observó el rostro preocupado de Yuuri Katsuki, quién en una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores.

Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si Yuuri hubiese llegado a su vida antes, era un chico dulce, demasiado sencillo de querer y deslumbrar, y aunque esto último sonara tonto Víctor sabía lo egocéntrico que podía ser y adoraba ser parte del centro de atención, además, no había gran diferencia de edad entre ellos. Si, en definitiva todo hubiera sido más sencillo si pudiese querer a Yuuri como lo hacía con Yurio. Sin embargo, incluso su atención por el chico japonés había sido propiciada por el reconocimiento renuente que Yuri había mostrado hacia el competidor.

— _Él es un perdedor total_ —Yuri había pronunciado en ese entonces, con trece años, Yuri ya era considerado un genio y una promesa de grandeza para el patinaje ruso, sin embargo, Víctor había visto la mirada brillante con la que observaba los movimientos del japonés en la pista y se había sentido celoso, porque hasta ahora, él había sido el único que había recibido tal admiración.

— _¡Oh! El pequeño Yuratchka esta enamorado_ —dijo con cierta burla, mientras observaba las mejillas del rubio colorearse. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con molestia y se alejó de las pantallas en las que ya un nuevo competidor se vislumbraba.

— _Eres un idiota_ —espetó y sin mirar atrás, se encamino hacia la pista—. _Además deberías de estar preparándote para tu turno._

Entonces, sus ojos se habían demorado en el joven muchacho japonés, intentando descubrir que era lo que tan embelezado había tenido a su posible futuro estudiante. Riendo y sintiéndose ligeramente alagado cuando descubrió que el chico japonés también le admiraba y que tal vez los movimientos que evocaban a los suyos eran los que tenían tan fascinado a Yuri.

Sin embargo, después descubrió que no era así, Yuri había visto algo en el chico japonés que incluso el nipón ignoraba de si mismo.

— _Yurio_ despertó —pronunció finalmente con simpleza y una tenue sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.  
— ¡Esas son tan buenas noticias! —Exclamó Yuuri, sus ojos se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
Habían sido días difíciles, después del susto que Víctor y Nikolai habían recibido cuando Yuri había sufrido un paro respiratorio, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en su condición, Yurio seguía inconsciente y no había certeza de cuánto duraría esa situación, así que, por ínfimos momentos Yuuri había temido que Yurio no despertase.  
Sin embargo, una vez más había demostrado esa fortaleza que Yuuri admiraba y envidiaba por igual.  
— ¿Puedo entrar a verle? —preguntó el japonés, está vez se dirigía a Nikolai, quién agradecido observaba que su nieto había hecho buenos amigos.  
— El médico le esta haciendo un chequeo pero, imagino que cuando termine podremos entrar —pronunció Nikolai, pese a la preocupación que aun le invadía por la falta de reconocimiento de Yuri para Víctor, nada se comparaba a la felicidad de saber que después de dieciocho días, su nieto finalmente había despertado.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La brisa movió su cabello enviado unos cuantos mechones de cabello a su rostro, sin embargo, Yuri apenas se molestó en retirarlos de su rostro y continuó observando a las personas pasar abajo en la calle. Parecían diminutas hormiguitas yendo de un lado a otro intentando juntar las semillas que alimentarían al resto en el hormiguero._  
 _— ¡Yuri! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —La voz de Víctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un ligero sobresalto. No le había escuchado llegar._  
 _Se acomodó los mechones de cabello y le dio una sonrisa. Makkachin que hasta hace unos minutos descansaba a los pies de Yuri, saltó emocionado y corrió al encuentro de su dueño. Víctor ni siquiera cuestionó como es que se las había arreglado para entrar en su departamento; al día siguiente cuando se lo preguntase, Yuri le reprendería por ser un viejo descuidado._  
 _— Necesito tu ayuda anciano —su voz era suave pero firme, y sus ojos, poseían un brillo feroz y... desesperado... tal vez._  
 _Víctor lo observó de pies a cabeza y algo se agitó en su interior, algo oscuro en lo que no quería pararse a pensar porque seguramente le daría un dolor de cabeza._  
 _— ¿Ayuda? —Cuestionó, observando como la luz del atardecer brindaba un halo resplandeciente a la figura de Yuri, haciéndolo parecer casi un ángel, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada mientras continuaba—. ¿Con qué?_  
 _Yuri soltó un suspiro renuente._  
 _Sus ojos verdes volviendo a observar la multitud._  
 _— Necesito encontrar un departamento en la ciudad —su voz era distante y se negaba a ver a Víctor a los ojos—. Nada pretencioso como lo que tu tienes, por supuesto._  
 _Se burló de sus excentricidades, sin embargo, la burla cayó en oídos sordos._  
 _— ¿Un departamento? —Preguntó con un ceño fruncido, mientras Yuri finalmente encontraba su mirada—. Imaginó que un lugar para ti y tu abuelo, ¿verdad?_  
 _Inquirió, sus ojos azules perforando los suyos. Yuri se estremeció ligeramente y desvió de nuevo la mirada._  
 _— No, solo seré yo el que se muda —respondió a regañadientes. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa ante el tono de incredulidad que se le escapó a Víctor por la garganta. Pero ciertamente la felicidad estaba muy lejos de su mente._  
 _¿Vivir solo? Un_ niño _como Yuri en San Petersburgo, podía_ _ _desaparecer un día y nunca lo volverían a ver.__  
 _ _Víctor se estremeció ante tal panorama.__  
 _— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido sin entender como su abuelo dejaría que Yuri viviera solo. Tenía catorce años por Dios._  
 _Yuri desvió la mirada y se estremeció._  
 _— ¿No vendrá Irina? —Le preguntó en su lugar, sus ojos negándose a encontrarse con los de Víctor._  
 _Víctor chasqueo la lengua, recordando sus propios problemas y reconociendo también la intención de Yuri de cambiar de tema._  
 _— No —contestó y se acercó aun más a Yuri—. Yura..._  
 _Llamó con suavidad, observando con un nudo en la garganta los tensos que estaban sus hombros._  
 _— No seas condescendiente conmigo, Víctor —le espetó Yuri repentinamente furioso. Se había girado a mirarlo y sin ser del todo consciente, una lágrima había rodado a través de su mejilla izquierda. Yuri no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por él y mucho menos que lo tratasen como un niño. ¡Él pagaba las cuentas en su casa desde hace más de un año!—. ¡No soy un puto niño! ¡No necesito...! Yo..._  
 _La furia así como había llegado se había ido. Dejando a Yuri temblando y con un montón de lágrimas que se negaban a detener. No era con Víctor con quien estaba molesto y además, necesitaba su ayuda._  
 _Víctor sintió una extraña tristeza e impotencia. Ciertamente Yuri no actuaba como un niño, podía tener las características egoístas de uno pero, era por una razón completamente diferente. Suspiró, no tenía idea que era lo suficientemente malo para que Yuri decidiera dejar atrás a su abuelo y mudarse, pero, no le dejaría._  
 _Así que lo abrazó y, aunque, en un principio Yuri se tensó, pronto se relajó contra él._  
 _— Vamos a encontrar el departamento más lindo —se encontró pronunciando, la actitud infantil haciendo que Yuri sonriera ligeramente._  
 _— ¿Lindo? ¿Crees que soy una chica acaso? —Preguntó con fingida molestia._  
 _— Por supuesto que no —respondió con absoluta seriedad, luego con una sonrisa traviesa—. Eres un gatito gruñón._  
 _Yuri chasqueo la lengua y fingió un ceño fruncido causando que Víctor riera, sin embargo, pronto su expresión se suavizó._  
 _— Gracias Víctor —murmuró, la expresión suave haciendo que realmente pareciera un ángel; con la luz del crepúsculo dándole un resplandor casi etéreo y resaltando todas esas características que en la pista se robaban la atención y los suspiros._  
 _— No es nada —murmuró, y sin ser del todo consciente una de sus manos se elevó hasta una de sus mejillas, donde la humedad de sus lágrimas aún se sentía. Los labios finos y rosas de Yuri, luciendo suaves y..._  
 _Yuri contuvo el aliento pero no se apartó, sus ojos verdes se anclaron a los azules de Víctor y esperó... ¿el qué? No tenía idea, solo sabía que lo que sea que fuera le hacía revolotear algo en el estómago._  
 _— Vitya... —la suave voz de una mujer hizo a Víctor sobresaltarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer._  
 _— ¿Si? —respondió, escuchando el sonido de los tacones de su novia cada vez más cerca. Maravillándose al mismo tiempo como la expresión de Yuri se cerraba y retrocedía._  
 _— ¡Oh! No espere que estuvieras ocupado —pronunció la joven mujer con voz suave. Sus ojos miel mirando a Yuri con una dulce expresión._  
 _— No importa. Yo ya me iba —pronunció el joven ruso comenzando a caminar hacía la salida, por alguna razón se sentía molesto con la presencia de Irina._  
 _— Yura... —llamó Víctor pero se negó a mirarlo._  
 _— Esta bien —pronunció, finalmente reuniéndose con la mirada de Víctor y suavizando su expresión cuando observó la ligera preocupación._  
 _Víctor asintió a regañadientes y lo observó alejarse, Makkachin siguiéndolo como una especie de centinela para el joven ruso, y despertando una sensación cálida y confortante en Víctor. A Yuri no le gustaban los perros, solía fruncir el ceño y palidecer cuando uno se le acercaba abruptamente, y sin embargo, solía jugar y mimar a Makkachin._  
 _— ¿Esta todo bien? —Preguntó Irina centrando su atención en ella._  
 _— Por supuesto que si —contestó, sus ojos escaneando el suave rostro de la joven modelo y sintiendo aún, un extraño miedo a lo que habría sucedido si ella no hubiese llegado repentinamente—. Esta todo bien._  
 _Murmuró antes de unir sus labios con la joven que sin vacilación alguna, enredó sus manos en su suave cabello plateado._  
 _Yuri, aun dentro del departamento, miraba su encuentro con un nudo en el estómago._  
 _— "Podría haber sido yo" —pensó. Su mano derecha delineando inconscientemente su labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué querría besar a alguien como Víctor? Todo era culpa de la situación. Con esa certeza, finalmente, abrió los ojos y salió._  
 _Sin embargo, cuatro días después descubriría porque desearía besarlo siempre._  
 **.**  
 **.**

Yuri respondió lo mejor que podía los cuestionamientos del médico. Sin embargo, había una sensación molesta en su pecho. Él sabía que todas las preguntas que estaba recibiendo eran en inglés, sin embargo, hasta donde el recordaba, su inglés no había pasado el nivel básico aun y sin embargo, estaba hablándole muy fluidamente.

Cuando el médico finalmente comenzó a cuestionarle sobre el día del accidente, su cabeza comenzó a punzar, no podía recordar nada, solo había una molesta sensación de tristeza y resignación dolorosa que parecía asociarse con ese día.  
El médico asintió, anotando todo lo que sus labios decían. Yuri observaba casi hipnotizado el movimiento del bolígrafo a través del papel.  
Cuando finalmente dijo todo aquello que lograba recordar, que siendo honesto no era mucho, el médico le sonrió alentador mientras ajustaba sus mantas y observaba que el medicamento que hasta ahora era administrado por intravenosa siguiera fluyendo con normalidad.  
— No tenéis nada de que preocuparte —comenzó el médico mientras observaba que todo funcionara—. Es completamente normal la perdida parcial de memoria en situaciones como la tuya.  
Yuri asintió, sin embargo, no se encontraba tan convencido. Después de intentar responder las preguntas del médico, con horror Yuri se percató de lo poco que recordaba de su vida.  
El médico finalmente se despidió y Yuri se encontró abrumado intentando rememorar más cosas de su pasado.  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus infructuosos intentos; esperando y deseando que fuese su abuelo quien ingresara a través de la puerta.  
Pese a sus casi nulos recuerdos, de algo estaba completamente seguro, y era que, su abuelo era una presencia tranquilizadora y confortante en la que podía confiar para llenar alguno de esos huecos en sus recuerdos, y a alejar el miedo que se le había despertado a no recordar nada.

Sin embargo, por la puerta apareció un joven de cabello negro y sonrisa vacilante.  
— H-hola _Yurio_ —pronunció con timidez y voz suave Katsuki Yuuri.  
Intentó no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía. Víctor y el abuelo de Yuri le habían mencionado sobre la falta de reconocimiento hacía Nikiforov y temía como reaccionaría el joven _punk ruso_ hacía él cuando llevaban menor tiempo de conocerse.  
Yuri parpadeó aturdido, había algo sobre ese chico que sabía que era importante pero no sabía el que.  
Finalmente Katsuki levantó la mirada y sus ojos castaños se suavizaron ante la expresión confusa y de desconcierto de Yuri.  
Tragó saliva y sonrió cálidamente, Yuri aún se veía pálido y los golpes en su rostro habían comenzado a tornarse de un tono verde.  
Se acercó hasta donde un jarrón con flores había sido dispuesto por Nikolai para darle un poco de color a la habitación, y comenzó a retirar las flores más secas.  
— Posiblemente no tengas ideas de quien so... —comenzó solo para ser detenido abruptamente por la voz aún áspera de Yuri.  
— _Katsudon..._ —la voz de Yuri se apagó y parpadeó aún más confundido. ¿De dónde había salido aquello? No lo sabía pero se sintió avergonzado—. Lo siento yo...  
— ¿Recuerdas? —Preguntó Yuuri con felicidad pasando desapercibida la disculpa del menor y la cara de desconcierto.  
— Yo... ¡¿Hum?! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Oh!  
Yuri se sintió aun más desconcertado ante el arrebato emocional del japonés, quién de un momento a otro se le había echado encima en un abrazo.  
Yuuri se alejó avergonzado, un poco renuente a encontrarse con la mirada de Yuri. No había esperado la abrumadora sensación de felicidad que el reconocimiento de Yuri le causaría.  
— Lo siento —finalmente se disculpó, quitándose las gafas que cubrían sus ojos; unas lágrimas rebeldes habían decidido salir—. Pero me alegró tanto que me recordaras...  
Yuri suavizo su expresión desconcertada. Se sintió un poco culpable porque el katsudon que se le había escapado no tenía ni idea de donde había venido.  
— Yo... —tragó saliva sin saber muy bien como decirle que no tenía la más jodida idea de quien era. Pero fue cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños del chico sin la protección de las gafas y un flash agudo de una memoria lo golpeó...

 _Cuando Yuri cumplió doce años, se volvió aun más activo en lo que estaba seguro se volvería su carrera._  
 _Había comenzado a practicar más y observar a patinadores que ya estaban en las grandes ligas, deseoso de aprender esas características únicas que traían de su país. Así que, ese año se aseguraría de ir a la copa Rostelecom que ese año tendría sede en Moscú. Además, sería una increíble oportunidad para observar a Víctor._  
 _Cuando finalmente el día llegó, la emoción se precipitó a través de sus venas. Era realmente completamente distinto estar en una competición mundial a diferencia de las pequeñas competencias en las que había estado_ _ _participando.__  
 _— Yuuri... —la voz extranjera llamándole lo sobresaltó un poco y con el ceño fruncido busco con la mirada de quien se trataba—... ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos sobre tu programa libre?_  
 _— Claro_ _—contestó un chico japonés. Desde la distancia Yuri podía observar lo tenso que se encontraba y la manera nerviosa en que miraba a los otros patinadores. A Yuri le recordó la primera vez que finalmente piso el hielo como competidor. Se había sentido abrumado y realmente nervioso de no cumplir con sus expectativas y las de... su madre._  
 _— Todo saldrá bien Yuuri_ _—continuó el entrenador de ese otro Yuri. Plisetsky Yuri chasqueo la lengua y frunció el ceño, el no recordaba que había un patinador con ese nombre, aunque, se miraba un poco patético y seguramente no era uno de los mejores. Tal vez por eso no había escuchado de él._  
 _Ahora todo más claro, decidió desestimar a un competidor que evidentemente no valía la pena y decidió ir en busca de Víctor y Yakov, quería observar toda la competiciones desde un lugar privilegiado y que mejor que colarse con el equipo. Además, no es como si_ _Lena fuera a notar su ausencia, estaba muy ocupada con ese nuevo novio suyo. Haciendo una mueca a ese último pensamiento, finalmente, encontró al equipo ruso. Yakov hizo una mueca al verlo pero Víctor sonrío divertido. Yuri celebró internamente, podría ver todo desde primerísima fila._  
 _Sin embargo, a lo largo de la competencia sus ojos se encontraron buscando a ese otro Yuri, era una especie de desconcertante y emocionante saber que un competidor del Grand Prix tenía el mismo nombre que tú. Así que cuando ese competidor entró en la pista, se encontró conteniendo la respiración ante la secuencia de pasos complicados que su programa poseía, claro que al observar los fallos evidentes en sus saltos y en algunas de sus posturas, la admiración decayó un poco, sin embargo, la emoción abrumadora que ponía en sus programas era tan contagiosa que días después se encontró buscando información del patinador._

Yuri regresó de golpe a la realidad, sus mejillas inmediatamente adquirieron un sonrojo y desvió la mirada del joven nipón.  
Katsuki por su parte se preocupó ligeramente cuando Yuri adquirió una mirada distante y una mueca de dolor pareció llenar sus facciones. Pero, todo había pasado tan rápidamente que estaba un poco desconcertado.  
— ¿T-te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a un médico? —Preguntó con cierta ansiedad.  
Plisetsky negó, un poco renuente a encontrarse con la mirada del japonés. Suspiró y le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.  
Yuuri nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera y se encontró ruborizándose también.  
— Eres Katsuki Yuuri... —comenzó Plisetsky con cierto desconcierto y vergüenza sin mirarlo a los ojos—... patinador profesional de la rama japonesa. Procedente de un pequeño poblado en Japón llamado ¿Hasetsu?  
Lo último salió en una especie de pregunta y Yuuri sonrió alentador, y las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron aún más.  
— Y... —las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta y desvió la mirada. Yuuri le miró enternecido y un poco desconcertado, Plisetsky parecía un poco extraño pero asumió que todo era debido a su recién despertar. Yuri cogió aire y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Katsuki—... soy tu admirador.  
La sonrisa de Yuuri pareció congelarse en su rostro y parpadeó aturdido. Yuri era ¿qué?  
El calor golpeó sus mejillas y Katsuki boqueó como pez fuera del agua. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Estaba en una realidad alternativa?  
— ¡¿Eh?! —Un sonido de incredulidad se le escapó antes de que pudiera controlarlo y Yuri le miró con un ceño fruncido, lo cual tenía más sentido.  
— No te comportes como idiota —espetó Yuri con un mohín, cerrando la boca de golpe cuando se percató de lo que había dicho y ruborizándose aun más—. Lo sien...  
— Esto es más como tú —pronunció Yuuri cortando su disculpa y observando con cierto deleite el rubor en las mejillas del joven. Luego, el también desvió la mirada y continuó acomodando las flores que él había traído. Su voz suave—. Nunca me había dicho sobre _eso..._  
Yuri se sonrojó aun más y desvió la mirada, agradeció que Katsuki no lo mirase, luego algo pareció encenderse en su cabeza.  
— Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con desconcierto. Observando como Yuuri terminaba de acomodar las flores.  
Finalmente se giró a verlo y sonrió.  
— Eso es sencillo, estaba preocupado por ti, después de todo, somos amigos.  
Yuri sintió una calidez recorrerlo y correspondió la sonrisa que en ese momento Yuuri Katsuki le ofrecía.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Cuando el médico salió de la habitación, los tres hombres le miraron con desconcierto.

— Me gustaría hablar con usted señor Plisetsky —pronunció con voz suave. Cuando el anciano asintió, sus ojos se posaron en los otros dos—. Podéis entrar a verlo, sin embargo, no lo abruméis con cuestionamientos. En todo caso, si él pregunta algo y esta en sus capacidades responder, intenten ser lo más descriptivos posible.  
Yuuri y Víctor asintieron, el médico cabeceó satisfecho y se alejó con Nikolai.  
Víctor se encontró estático, no estaba seguro de entrar. ¿De que serviría? Yuri no lo recordaba, y solo tal vez, eso era lo mejor, después de todo, ¿a dónde lo había llevado su amor? ¿Acaso no había decidido alejarse de él antes de esa tragedia? Solo tal vez, esta tragedia podía ser una bendición. Un nuevo comienzo para Yuri y para él. Un inicio con caminos separados que tal vez les daría una felicidad más apta.  
— ¿Vienes? —La voz de Yuuri irrumpió sus pensamientos. Sus ojos castaños le miraban con cierta extrañeza, nada acostumbrado a ese lado de la personalidad de Víctor.  
Víctor le ofreció una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
— Yo ya le vi y bueno... él... _Yura_... no... —hizo una mueca ante su falta de congruencia. Carraspeó—... Esperaré a que Nikolai regrese.  
Finalmente pronunció y con cierta culpabilidad observó a Yuuri ponerse nervioso.  
Sus ojos iban de la puerta de la habitación de Yuri a Víctor. Se mordió el labio inferior y agitó las flores en sus manos causando que un par de pétalos se desprendieran.  
— Tal vez yo también deba esperar a que Nikolai-san regrese —murmuró. Sus ojos fijos en las flores que le había traído a Yuri y que la florista le había dicho significaban deseos de salud, esperanza y otras cosas positivas.  
Víctor se sintió aun más culpable al notar la combinación de su idioma natal con el inglés. Yuuri solo hacia eso cuando realmente se ponía nervioso o se abrumaba con la situación.  
— No es necesario, Yuuri —pronunció Víctor con convicción, la sonrisa tonta a la que Yuuri estaba acostumbrado sobre sus labios—. Tal vez todo a sido el letargo de despertar después de dieciocho días de invernar. Así que, tal vez sea bueno que te vea ahora.  
Yuuri lo miró no muy convencido pero aun así, asintió e ingresó a la habitación.  
Víctor agradeció que no hubiese cerrado del todo la puerta de la habitación y le escuchó intentar comenzar una conversación con Yuri.  
— _Katsudon..._ —la voz de Yuri le llegó a través de la puerta, todavía un poco ronca por el desuso. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con cierta incredulidad a que Katsuki Yuuri hubiera sido recordado pero no él.  
Quiso irrumpir en la habitación y presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
— _Que injusto eres Gatito_ —pensó con un mohín, intentando escuchar más sobre lo que sucedía.  
Chasqueo la lengua cuando solo pudo escuchar murmullos y con frustración decidió entrar.  
—... _Soy tu admirador_ —la declaración tan abierta de Yuri le congeló.  
Nunca había admitido su admiración para alguien que no fuese su abuelo. Inclusive solía molestarse cuando Mila había insinuado acerca de su _evidente_ admiración hacía él.  
— _Estas loca, bruja. ¿Por qué sentiría admiración por un viejo tonto como Víctor?_ _—_ Le había preguntado. Un ceño desdeñoso adornaba sus facciones y cuando se había percatado de su mirada le había dado una sonrisa burlona.  
Algo pareció contraerse en su pecho y una desagradable emoción pareció invadirlo.  
¿Qué tenía de especial Yuuri para que su Gatito lo recordará?  
Deseo entrar ahí y gritarle que no era justo y que se suponía que lo amaba a él. Deseo sacar a Katsuki y alejarlo de Yuri. Deseaba...  
— Víctor —la voz de Nikolai lo sobresaltó. Y con horror se dio cuenta de sus oscuros pensamientos—. ¿Y el joven Katsuki?  
Preguntó, se notaba cansado y parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.  
Víctor se apresuró a su lado y lo llevó a una silla.  
Nikolai sonrió agradecido. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardo en desaparecer. La preocupación llenó a Víctor y se encontró con la indecisión de preguntarle o no lo que el médico le había dicho.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le ha dicho el médico? —Finalmente preguntó.  
El rostro de Nikolai parecía melancólico.  
Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Víctor.  
— Ha dicho que le dará el alta a Yura en una semana. —Pronunció, sus hombros se desplomaron y se relajó ligeramente. Víctor parpadeó confundido. Eso era una buena noticia ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué Nikolai parecía tan melancólico?— También ha dicho que sufre de amnesia y hay un sesenta por ciento que sea definitiva.  
Sus ojos se desviaron y sus hombros volvieron a tensarse. Era un poco abrumador pensar en todos los recuerdos preciosos que su nieto posiblemente había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar. En todas aquellas personas que tal vez eran importantes y él no recordaba. Había visto la expresión de Víctor cuando Yuri no le había reconocido. El dolor que por un instante había llenado su expresión, y, la confesión y desesperación en el rostro de Yuri cuando se dio cuenta que era alguien que se suponía debía reconocer. Nikolai sabía lo impaciente que su nieto podía ser; demasiado acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las cosas que intentaba le salieran a la primera, pero, ahora con la perdida de recuerdos ¿qué le esperaba a su nieto? Además, estaba la otra situación.  
Sus manos temblaron y se frotó la cara en gesto nervioso.  
— Además, la fractura en su pierna izquierda... —continuó. La voz le tembló y Nikolai tuvo que aclararse la garganta—... posiblemente no pueda regresar a la pista.  
Y eso había sido un golpe más. Yuri amaba el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Era como una extensión de él; aquello que le permitía transmitir lo que él no podía. Una forma de comunicarse con el mundo.  
Nikolai recordaba la primera vez que ingresó en una competición. Exigió escoger el tema que utilizaría y con un dolor en el pecho, Nikolai le observó elegir una de las canciones de su madre.  
Le vio practicar hasta tarde y cuando el día llegó, le observó retener las lágrimas cuando su madre llamó y le dijo que no llegaría a verlo.  
Cada sentimiento; todo el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza, el miedo, el cariño, la ilusión, el amor... lo expresó a través de sus programas.  
Lena si había llegado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y había aplaudido tan fuerte que sus manos habían dolido. Pero se había marchado antes de que su hijo la viese.  
El patinaje era un lugar seguro y especial para Yuri, pero, ahora...  
— Pero no es definitivo ¿verdad? —Preguntó Víctor. Tan o más consciente de lo que patinar era para Yuri.  
— No pero... —las probabilidades eran demasiado bajas. Y Nikolai no quería dar falsas esperanzas. No quería que la luz de su nieto se apagase aún más si aquellos no funcionaba. Ni siquiera estaba listo para comprobar que tanta era la falta de recuerdos, mucho menos para mencionar esa posibilidad.  
— ¡No importa! —Exclamó Víctor. Una sonrisa tonta adornando sus labios. Yuri había despertado en un tiempo récord pese a su situación. Había sobrevivido cuando todo indicaba que lo más probable era que su vida se apagara. Había demostrado que no importaba que, él lucharía—. No es definitivo y Yuri va a recuperarse.  
Los ojos de Nikolai resplandecieron y un poco del positivismo de Víctor se le contagió.  
— Tienes razón —concordó. Una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios. Había estado bajo tensión demasiado tiempo. Se puso de pie con renovada energía—. Vamos, veamos a mi nieto.  
Víctor siguió a Nikolai calmadamente y con una firme resolución en su pecho.  
¿Cómo podría alejarse cuando Yura estaba por atravesar semejante encrucijada? No, él no podía. No importaba que él nunca llegará a recordarle o que su corazón fuera entregado a alguien más apto. Él le cuidaría.  
— ¿Enserio hice eso? —la voz suave de Yura le saco de sus pensamientos y buscarlo con la mirada. Un rubor adornaba sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes resplandecían cual gemas a la luz del sol. La expresión más suave y encantadoramente avergonzada cubría cada uno de sus gestos.  
— Sí —contestó Yuuri, aun sin reparar en su presencia. Sus ojos recorriendo con ternura cada una de las suaves facciones de Plisetsky.  
Ambos demasiado sumergidos en la presencia del otro.  
— ¡Volvimos! —Exclamó Víctor, justo cuando Yuuri acercaba su mano al rostro sonrojado de Yuri, con la intención de quitar un mechón de cabello errante.  
— ¡Oh! —La expresión avergonzada de Katsuki encendió una alarma en la mente de Víctor.  
Pero fue la mirada de admiración y ¿cariño? que _su_ gatito le estaba dando al patinador japones, lo que le revolvió el estómago a Víctor.  
No podía perderlo, no así de rápido y simple. No cuando...  
— Entonces eres Víctor Nikiforov ¿cierto? —Cuestionó Yuri sobresaltándole. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos azules encontraron los de Yuri, con horror descubrió que ya lo había perdido.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Fin... xd**

O _s la creíste? Pues no, esto no es el final. Pero primero..._  
 _Hello corazones de chocolate. ¿Cómo os encontráis?_  
 _Finalmente os traigo el capítulo. Espero que os guste y que no me odiéis por el montón de YuYu que hay y posiblemente habrá pero... es la otp y uff... que se sale de control y es para darle emoción. Pero, espero que eso no os haga dejar la historia._

 _No olvidéis comentar y si queréis que os lea alguna de sus historias, recomendarmelas._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo. Os adoro y que tengáis unos días estupendos ❤_


	4. Chapter 3: Bulletproof Heart

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Memory Lane**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3:_** ** _Bulletproof Heart_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"El amor crepuscular declina en el cielo_

 _Antes que la noche descienda sobre la tierra_

 _Antes de que miedo sienta del frío su hierro,_

 _El crepúsculo del amor se desvanece en el cielo._

 _Cuando el insaciable corazón susurra entre lamentos_

 _"o es demasiado o es poco",_

 _y los labios se abstienen tardíamente resecos,_

 _Blandas, bajando por el cuello de cada amante,_

 _las manos del amor sostienen su rienda secreta;_

 _y mientras buscamos en él una señal concreta,_

 _su luz crepuscular se desgarra en el cielo"._

 _Poema "Before sunset (Antes del ocaso)"_

 _de Algernon Charles Swinburne._

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

El aire frío llenó sus pulmones y Yuri sonrió.  
Durante la semana extra que había pasado en el hospital de Barcelona, se encontró aburrido y totalmente cansado del lugar. Le era frustrante no poder hacer nada, su cuerpo e inconsciente acostumbrado a la intensa actividad física, renuente al reposo obligado, además, estaba la preocupación sofocante de su abuelo y Yuuri Katsuki; revoloteando a su alrededor intentando darle todo lo que necesitaba o creían que necesitaba. Intentando llenarlo de momentos y recuerdos que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer; no cuando algunos flashes de su vida que había logrado medio recordar, iban teñidos con dolor y decepción.  
Luego, por si fuera poco, estaba Víctor, el hombre que no recordaba y que aun así le hacía sentir un montón de cosas; un montón de emociones que no entendía de dónde venían y porqué, pero le hacían sentir demasiado consciente de si mismo y de su no tan agradable apariencia ahora. Además, las sonrisas suaves y tontas que solía darle lo hacían sentir como el niño que se enamora de su profesora de instituto; con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, y realmente, realmente _lo odiaba_.  
Pero, si tenía un consuelo era que, finalmente se encontraba en su país natal. Claro que eso no significó que pudiera decir adiós a los hospitales y médicos, ya que, estaría bajo esa atención por más tiempo del que le gustaría. O de la atenta mirada de su abuelo, solo podía suspirar un poco aliviado porque Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor finalmente habían partido para Japón, aunque al parecer regresarían a Rusia en dos semanas y Yuuri le enviaba mensajes casi cada hora manteniéndolo al tanto de todo lo que hacían y de personas que no recordaba y que le deseaban una recuperación pronta.  
— Yura... no es bueno que estés al aire libre —dijo una suave voz. Yuri frunció ligeramente el ceño y se giró en la silla de ruedas que se le había dado por el momento para facilitarle el movimiento, ya que a su pierna le llevaría un poco más de tiempo recuperarse.  
Sus ojos verdes encontraron los índigo de su madre.  
— Solo necesito un poco de aire frío Lena —respondió. Su voz más dura de lo que pretendía.  
Yelena Plisetsky, miró a su hijo con tristeza mal enmascarada.  
 _Lena_ era como la llamaba aun pese a su falta de recuerdos.  
Yelena no podía evitar la tristeza pues, aunque su hijo había mostrado que recordaba algunos de sus momentos más significativos, el muro que había creado antes de toda esa situación, parecía erigirse con mayor fuerza y altura.  
Ya había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que la había llamado madre.  
No es que se lo reprochara, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo había dejado cuando la necesitaba tanto. Y cuando había estado hospitalizado en Barcelona no había ido ni una sola vez. No había podido, no había querido enfrentarse a la vista de su hijo en una cama de hospital con demasiadas probabilidades de morir o no despertar nunca. Y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría, si el peor de los casos se presentaba, se encontraba aterrada con toda la situación.  
Pero, en momentos como estos, en que aun sin recuerdos, su hijo la miraba con cautelosa resignación a sus intentos de ayuda, le hacía doler el corazón. Porque aun sin recuerdos Yuri, protegía su corazón del abandono de su madre.  
Y ella, a veces, solo deseaba regresar a esos días, en que, cada que la veía, corría con emoción, los brazos abiertos y los ojitos resplandecientes, llamándola mami. Entregándole su corazón y amor con la confianza de que ella no le lastimaría.  
— Está bien, pero necesitas abrigarte...—pronunció mientras sus manos descendían a la bufanda mal colocada. Yuri retrocedió casi por instinto y Yelena tuvo que parpadear las lágrimas que se le formaban—...mejor.  
Terminó sin convicción, alejándose y mirando un punto por encima de la cabeza de su hijo.  
Las nubes grises habían llenado el cielo y Yelena sabía que de un momento a otro la nieve caería.  
No lloraría por algo que ella misma había causado pero...  
Sus ojos descendieron a la figura de su hijo. Los cardenales en su rostro comenzaban a desaparecer, pronto solo quedarían aquellos que habían logrado romper la piel, aunque, por fortuna, habían sido cortes superficial que no le dejarían marcas, tal vez solo el pequeño corte en la barbilla, pero Yuri aun era joven y la cicatriz se difuminaría con el tiempo.  
Su hijo era fuerte y sabía que se recuperaría completamente, pero ella, ella quería estar presente en cada paso del camino; quería recuperar lo que había perdido, y sin embargo, se encontraba aterrada de que fuera demasiado tarde o al rechazo vocal de su propio hijo.  
— Yelena... tenemos que irnos —la suave voz de su esposo, hizo fruncir aun más profundamente el ceño de Yuri y Lena se encogió. Valya era un buen hombre, de un corazón enorme y con los pies plantados firmemente sobre la tierra. Era totalmente opuesto a los hombres con los que había salido en el pasado, también era diez años mayor que ella, viudo y con una niña de diez años, que ella adoraba y que a su vez la adoraba a ella. Y ese en un principio había causado discordia ante su padre y su hijo.  
Yuri resopló y su rostro adquirió una expresión resignada y dolorosa.  
— Deberías irte, Alisa se pone ansiosa si la dejáis sola mucho tiempo —pronunció. La voz de Yuri era suave y sus ojos miraban el paisaje. Yelena se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, su hijo, su pequeño Yuratchka siempre había cedido y renunciado a cosas por ella.  
— ¿ _Sabes porque Yura ha decidido ser patinador?_ — _Preguntó Nikolai, su voz era dura y sus ojos la miraban con reproche. Ella se había negado a verlo a los ojos—. Por ti, Yelena. Lo ha hecho por ti. Es su manera de llamar tu atención y... ¿qué es lo que haces? Te preocupas más por un evento de un mundo del que ya no eres parte y ni siquiera apareces en la presentación de tu hijo._  
— ¿Yelena? —Su marido la llamó por segunda vez y sus ojos encontraron los de él. Una lágrima había descendido por su mejilla sin que ella fuera consciente, la desesperanza e impotencia cubriendo sus rasgos por un instante. Sus ojos parecieron buscar una respuesta en el rostro de su esposo y cuando el sonrió ella pareció encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.  
— Hoy voy a quedarme a cuidar de Yura —su voz sonó con la mayor determinación que había tenido en mucho tiempo y su esposo sonrió con entendimiento.  
— Mañana vendré por ti, inclusive podemos ir a comer fuera —sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver la mirada de desconcierto en el hijo de su esposa—. Alisa ha preguntado por ti.  
Yuri lo miró a un más desconcertado y Valentín se conmovió. Él, pese a no tener toda la historia sobre la relación de Yelena con su hijo, sabía que no eran unidos. Así que, esperaba que pese a lo duro de esta situación, está tragedia fuese lo que finalmente hiciera que ellos reparan el vínculo que tenían.  
Se despidió y Yelena se paró a lado de su hijo, todo iría mejor, ella podía sentirlo.  
— Está nevando —pronunció y reajustó el gorro de su hijo. Yuri no se apartó. Y una alegría viceral la inundó. Está vez haría las cosas bien.  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Era una tarde cálida, de esas que invitan a pasear en el parque disfrutando del clima._  
 _Sin embargo, Yuri apenas lo percibía._  
— _Él es Valya_ — _su madre sonreía y sus ojos resplandecían como mil soles. A su lado un hombre_ _de casi unos cuarenta años sonreía con amabilidad—. Y está pequeña encantadora, es Alisa._  
 _Señaló a una niña de ocho o nueve años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel muy similares a_ _los del hombre al que su madre se aferraba._  
 _Yuri se tensó al ver la manera en que la niña se aferraba a la mano de su madre._  
 _Tenía casi medio año que no la veía y cuando regresaba, lo hacia en compañía de aquel hombre y su hija._  
 _— Es un_ _placer conocerte —pronunció Nikolai con amabilidad pero con cierta tensión sobre sus_ _hombros—. ¿A que se debe vuestra visita?_  
 _Preguntó mientras Yuri solo había asentido secamente._  
 _Un dolor sordo sobre su corazón se había desatado en su pecho. Era "desagradable" ver la familia perfecta que su madre parecía estar formándose._  
 _— Ye_ _lena y yo vamos a casarnos_ _—pronunció Valya, la manera suave y llena de cariño en_ _la que observaba a su madre, le revolvieron el estómago._  
 _Nikolai observó con el ceño fruncido._ _Ni una llamada o un aviso de lo que su visita significaba. Yelena siempre lograba irritarlo._  
 _— ¡Oh! Tal vez deberíamos hablar en privado_ _—dijo Nikolai. Sus ojos_ _recorriendo las características de su hija con cierta exasperación condescendiente._  
 _Yelena se tensó y negó la aprensión que comenzaba a atenazarle el pecho._  
 _— Yuri. Lleva a Alisa por un helado_ _—pronunció dirigiéndose a su nieto._  
 _Yuri hizo_ _una mueca. Él no era un niño, podía asumir perfectamente bien la situación_.  
 _Sin embargo, al percibir la dura mirada de su abuelo asintió._  
 _— Vamos Alisa_ _—dijo con suavidad. La niña lo miró con timidez y con vacilación cogió su mano._  
 _Salieron de la casa rumbo al parque más cercano dejando un aire espeso en la sala de su abuelo._  
 _— M-mamá dijo que eras muy lindo_ _—pronunció la niña de pronto y Yuri sintió un nud_ _o en el estómago._  
 _— ¿Q-qué? —Se atragantó con el helado y la niña se sonrojó._  
 _— Q-quiero decir Yelena —los ojos de la niña observaban un punto por encima del hombro de Yuri._  
 _Yuri había roto su cono de helado; el frío filtrándose en su mano, llenándose del pegajoso postre._  
 _— ¿Ella te deja llamarle así? —Preguntó incapaz de contener la pregunta._  
 _Alisa finalmente lo miró y Yuri se vio incapaz de sostener su mirada._  
 _— Yo..._  
 _— No importa —la interrumpió, incapaz de conocer la respuesta a esa interrogante. Se deshizo de su helado arrojándolo al cesto de basura—. Vamos ya les hemos dado tiempo suficiente para hablar._  
 _Alisa, miró su propio cono, un nudo en la garganta, como el de aquellas veces que sabía que había decepcionado a su papá._  
 _— Siempre quise un hermano —confesó ella. Su voz baja y temblorosa. La penetrante mirada de Yuri la cohibió—. P-pero cuando madre murió... y-yo... creí que siempre seriamos solo papá y yo... así que... estoy feliz de que ma... Yelena... sea parte de la familia ahora._  
 _Yuri miró a la niña sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido, solo podía repetir la palabra familia como un eco que se distorsionaba._  
 _Así que, asintió y la cogió de la mano, el aire cálido asiendo que respirara profundo. Yelena finalmente parecía conseguir a aquello que había renunciado cuando él fue concebido._  
 _Cuando finalmente llegaron, Yelena se encontraba mucho más relajada y Valentín no parecía tan nervioso._  
 _— Se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo —comunicó Nikolai. La expresión suave y resignada—. Durante el tiempo que le lleve a Valentín y Lena encontrar un lugar rentable._  
 _Yuri asintió y miró a su madre reír encantada de algo dicho por su prometido._  
 _Yuri sintió un aguijón incrustado en su pecho pero lo desestimó._  
 _Sin embargo, entre más días pasaban, fue para él más evidente el nulo espacio que había en la vida que su madre se estaba formando._  
 _— Así abuelo... —la suave voz de Alisa llamando a su abuelo. Finalmente le dieron la respuesta a una pregunta que se había negado a hacerse hasta ahora._  
 _¿Era necesario?_  
 _Miró a Nikolai sonreír con ternura a los intentos de amasar de la pequeña y a su madre reírse de su mohín de exasperación._  
 _Todo era claro ahora. Él tenía que irse._  
 **.**  
 **.**

Yuuri miró el tigre de peluche a través de la vitrina y suspiró. No estaba seguro si el juguete le gustaría a Yuri, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su falta de memoria. Ya que, después de despertar, parecía diferente. Menos renuente al acercamiento y más abierto emocionalmente, como si el filtro que usualmente poseía se hubiese diluido con sus recuerdos. De ahí venía su dilema. Que tal si ahora lo que le gustaban eran los perros o los mapaches o los mapaches perro...(?

Negó violentamente con la cabeza y decidió alejarse de la tienda.  
— Creo que a _Yurio_ le gustara —pronunció Víctor. Sus ojos azules fijos en el peluche que Yuuri miraba absorto.  
— ¿Tu crees? —Preguntó aún inseguro. Volviendo a ver el peluche. El verde de los botones con que estaban hechos sus ojos resplandeció y Yuuri se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso.  
— Yurio ama todo lo que haga alusión a los felinos —pronunció Víctor con una sonrisa suave.  
Parecía recordar un grato momento y algo en el estómago de Yuuri se removió incómodamente.  
No sabía como describir lo que Víctor le hacía sentir, así que, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al vendedor.  
Víctor observó al rededor de la tienda, tal vez el también le llevaría algo. Algo tan significativo y maravilloso que, Yura lo abrazaría y le diría cuánto lo quiere...  
Sin ser consciente una mueca de amargura se dibujo en su rostro.  
Si ya había sido difícil hacer que Yuri le mostrara sus sentimientos en el pasado, ahora que no lo recordaba, dudaba que incluso le diera un segundo pensamiento a un regalo suyo.  
 _Y sin embargo, sus ojos se habían posado en una pequeña bola de vidrio rellena de copos blancos que caían como nieve alrededor de una pequeña hada que giraba entre un campo de pequeñas rosas azules al son del tercer movimiento, "Allegretto" de la sonata para piano No.17 en D menor, "The Tempest"_ _de Beethoven._  
Sus ojos siguieron la pequeña figura.  
— _Anda... vamos —Pronunció Yuri. Sus ojos resplandecían a la tenue luz de las farolas que alumbraban la pista de patinaje al aire libre en Nueva York._  
 _— P-pero Yura... —miró a su alrededor inseguro. Se habían escapado ese fin de semana y temía que alguien de su club de fans o de las de su gatito —que eran ligeramente más obsesivas—, los descubrieran._  
 _— No seáis aburrido, an-ci-a-no —le dijo con burla y una sonrisa lúdica pintada sobre sus labios. El color rosa sobre sus mejillas, el cabello rubio escondido dentro de un gorro con orejitas de oso café, dejándole ver sus rasgos a la perfección. Si aun hubiera sido un adolescente, habría dicho que verlo de esa manera, tan libre y ligero, tan confiado y resplandeciente, con la luz de las farolas dándole un brillo etéreo, era como ver a su verdadero amor; con el revoloteo en el estómago incluido._  
 _Yuri le enseñó la lengua y se sumergió entre las personas que también disfrutaban de la pista._  
 _Y Víctor solo pudo seguir su estela; donde las personas parecían abrirse para él, como un camino que lo guiaba hacía la hermosa princesa que por incontables e incógnitos reinos había estado buscando._  
 _Yuri, realizaba una sencilla pirueta. Cuando se detuvo, lo miró con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacía él. Y cuando sus manos se unieron... todo quedo claro, él estaba irremediablemente..._  
— Víctor... _—_ la voz de Yuuri le sobresaltó. Yuuri lo miraba con curiosidad, una bolsa en su mano resguardaba el peluche de tigre. Miró la bola de nieve que Víctor había estado observando y sus ojos se iluminaron _—._ ¡Se parece a Yurio!  
Su mano se levantó para coger la esfera, sin embargo, todo se quedo en una intención, pues Víctor ya la había cogido. Parpadeó aturdido y sorprendido. Víctor tenía su sonrisa tonta de siempre.  
 _—_ Voy a comprarla _—_ le informó. La bola de nieve, aferrada en sus manos, como si tratase de cubrirla de los ojos de Yuuri.  
Katsuki se sintió desconcertado. Víctor había estado actuando extraño desde el accidente de Yuri. En un principio lo había atribuido a la preocupación, ya que, era evidente que Yuri y él eran cercanos. Lo había seguido hasta Japón después de todo. Además, recordaba observar a Yurio esperar a Víctor junto a Yakov durante las competencias. Así que no se le había hecho extraño que su comportamiento cambiara ante lo sucedido con Yuri, pero, conforme pasaban los días, sentía que había más en juego que lo que su entrenador le dejaba ver, y no estaba seguro si quería saber lo que era.  
 _—_ Vámonos Yuuri _—_ la voz de Víctor le saco de sus cavilaciones. Una bolsa mucho más pequeña que la suya, en su mano izquierda _—_. ¿Vas a comprar algo más?  
Le preguntó, sus ojos azules parecían distantes. _—_ Solo las hojas de té que madre me ha pedido _—_ respondió. La curiosidad ante la expresión de Víctor, consumiéndolo lentamente—. ¿Sucede algo?  
Víctor parpadeó y lo miró sin comprender.  
Yuuri se sonrojó.  
— La señora Mei... ¿te ha dicho algo? Tenias una expresión muy curiosa en el rostro —pronunció con timidez.  
— Y... ¿eso —Víctor comenzó con voz suave y seductora. Invadiendo el espacio personal de Katsuki—... me hacia lucir encantador?  
Yuuri se sonrojó tan profundamente, que, pareció que le saldría humo de las orejas.  
Víctor se alejó sonriendo descaradamente.  
— Entonces... —comenzó de nuevo. Disfrutando de la manera en que los hombros de Yuuri se tensaron—... ¿de qué serán las hojas de té?  
— De _kukicha_ —finalmente le contestó. El sonrojo ya bajo control. Víctor le miró sin entender—. Una variante de té verde.  
— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Víctor, aliviado de que Yuuri, no hiciera más cuestionamientos.  
Después de todo, la anciana del local le había dicho que la melodía de la bola de nieve suena diferente para cada persona y, solo aquellos que estaban destinados a estar juntos escuchaban la misma canción. Y aunque Víctor era demasiado incrédulo sobre ese tipo de cosas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Yura escucharía lo mismo que él cuando se la diera.  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _Había bebido demasiado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se encontró riendo sin sentido alguno._  
— _Eres peor que un niño —se quejó Yura, sus ojos verdes lo fulminaban y un ceño se había instalado en su frente._  
 _— No seáis amargadooo... gatitou... —hipo y volvió a reírse._  
 _Yuri suspiró y reajusto su agarre en la cintura de Víctor. Se suponía que la fiesta había sido en honor a su casi cumpleaños, porque aun faltaba una semana y media para ese día, sin embargo, Chris, había llegado de visita y cuando se había percatado que no estaría para tan importantísima fecha, con ayuda de Víctor, habían hecho una "pequeña" celebración que no tardo en salirse ligeramente de control._  
 _— No podía irme sin darte un obsequio, Gatito —le había dicho el suizo con una expresión soñadora. Y él, solo había suspirado, porque, sabiendo como era cuando se unía a Víctor, muy probablemente le daría un dolor de cabeza._  
 _— Estúpido —murmuró Yura entre dientes. No estaba seguro de si se lo decía así mismo o a Víctor, aunque estaba casi setenta por ciento seguro que era dirigido a su compañero. Batalló un poco con las llaves intentando abrir la puerta del departamento de Víctor._  
 _Cuando finalmente lo logro, una sonrisa adorno sus labios._  
 _— Eres tan adorable —pronunció Víctor, demasiado pendiente de cada uno de los gestos de Yuri._  
 _Yuri agradeció tener las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de mantener a Víctor en pie o se habría sonrojado._  
 _— Ugh... apestas —respondió, arrojando a Víctor contra el sofá de dos plazas. Intentando enmascarar la vergüenza que el comentario de Víctor le había hecho sentir._  
 _Víctor hizo un mohín._  
 _— ¿Dónde está Makkachin? —Preguntó cuando se hubo acomodado. Sus ojos buscando a su mascota pasando por alto los gruñidos del gatito que tenía por compañero._  
 _— Seguramente te ha dejado por un mejor dueño —pronunció Yura con saña._  
 _— ¡No! ¡Makkachin! —Gimoteo y Yuri se mordió el labio para contener la sonrisa._  
 _— Uff... En efecto, eres peor que un niño —pronunció Plisetsky agitando la cabeza con falsa exasperación._  
 _Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y su expresión se suavizó. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de cariño mal enmascarado y felicidad sin diluir, y el corazón de Víctor latió con fuerza. Porque aunque había intentado alejarse y seguir lo moralmente aceptable, todo había cambiado desde aquel día que lo había besado por primera vez ese par de meses atrás._  
 _— Feliz cumpleaños Gatito —murmuró con suavidad. Sus manos ascendiendo hasta sus mejillas. Acunó su rostro y finalmente hizo lo que había querido hacer durante toda esa tarde, besarle._  
 _Comenzó casi tímido, explorando la textura de sus labios con los suyos. Pero al sentir a Yuri rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y presionar su boca con más insistencia, el beso se profundizó. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios del menor al sentir la lengua de Víctor encontrarse perezosamente con la suya._  
 _El suave rose de sus labios contra los suyos fue como la chispa necesaria para iniciar un incendio._  
 _El sabor dulce e indefinible de su joven boca, era como un manantial._  
 _Y Víctor simplemente lo sabía. Sabía que esta vez era diferente, que aquello que ese "niño" de casi quince años lo hacia sentir, era totalmente nuevo y explosivo. Había besado a muchas personas en su vida, pero, nunca así. Nunca había sentido tanto con un solo roce. Nunca había querido ahogarse en otra persona como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora._  
 _Las manos de Yuri se enredaron en su plateado cabello. Y Víctor se estremeció. Finalmente se separaron con la respiración pesada. La expresión de Yuri estaba nublada por la lujuria, haciendo que Víctor se sintiera más deseoso y ansioso._  
 _— Yo... —Yuri parpadeó aturdido. Sus ojos verdes brillantes con el deseo escrito en ellos—... no debemos... estas borracho._  
 _Murmuró, casi temeroso de romper el aire intimo que los envolvía._  
 _Víctor sonrió, apenas conteniendo la risa de felicidad que quería brotar de su pecho._  
 _— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —Preguntó azorado el joven ruso._  
 _La risa brotó a través de los labios de Víctor, adorando el mohín que inconsciente, Yuri le estaba mostrado._  
 _— Eres tan dulce —le dijo, disfrutando de la manera en que el sonrojo aumento—. Pero... no he bebido tanto._  
 _Le guiñó un ojo y Yuri le miró con incredulidad._  
 _Pero era cierto. Apenas y había bebido un par de copas. Pretendiendo haber bebido demás, para desaparecer del lugar con Yuri sin levantar sospechas, consciente de que, sus demás compañeros de pista, sabían que Yuri a veces fungía como niñera cuando se excedía, no por algo eran casi vecinos y en esas ocasiones, Yuri se aseguraba de que no se ahogara en su piscina._  
 _Yuri suspiró y se dejó hacer cuando Víctor le instó a sentarse en su regazo. Un gemido abandono sus labios cuando Víctor logró colar una mano entre su polera y sus dedos recorrieron con sutileza su abdomen._  
 _Luego, sus labios se encontraron a mitad del camino. El fuego ligeramente atenuado por su intercambio de palabras, volvió a encenderse con renovada fuerza, volviendo el beso más áspero y desenfrenado. Y aunque era evidente la falta de experiencia en esa área para Yuri, lo compensaba con la entrega y pasión que ponía en él._  
 _La mano de Víctor ascendió hasta posarse en el pezón derecho de Yura._  
 _El joven ruso se tensó ligeramente, interrumpiendo su beso._  
 _— E-eso... n-no... —negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo demasiado caliente y el área de su entrepierna demasiada ajustada._  
 _— ¿No? —Preguntó Víctor. La voz áspera, llena de deseo sin adulterar. Bebiendo de la imagen que Yura, con el cabello desordenado, los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada, le ofrecía—. ¿No qué?_  
 _Cuestionó, amasando ligeramente más fuerte el pezón entre sus dedos._  
 _— ¡A-ahh! —gimió Yuri, arqueando la espalda, deseoso de más contacto. Moviéndose lo justo, buscando amoldar su cuerpo al de Víctor._  
 _El pene semi-erecto de Víctor entró en contacto con el suyo y Yuri tuvo que morderse el labio inferior._  
 _Víctor se deshizo de la polera que lo separaba del pecho de Yuri. Lamiéndose los labios cuando el pecho del joven rubio quedó ante su mirada hambrienta._  
 _Quería consumir por completo el cuerpo joven que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata._  
 _Bajó la cabeza lo justo y dio un lametón al pezón izquierdo. Presionando con su lengua el suave botón rosado antes de morderlo suavemente._  
 _Gruñó en aprobación cuando una de las manos de Yuri lo cogió del cabello, incitándolo a mamar con fuerza del ya ligeramente endurecido brote rosa._  
 _El pene de Víctor terminó de endurecerse ante el vaivén que las caderas de Yuri habían comenzado._  
 _Y el calor que ya consumía a Plisetsky, aumentó. Apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre en el cabello de Vitya y se aferró con fuerza a su hombro izquierdo._  
 _Nunca había sostenido un miembro que no fuera el suyo, pero, se había masturbado lo suficiente como para tener una idea clara de lo que se necesitaba para generar placer. Y la tentación de sostener el pene de Víctor, solo le hicieron sentir más ansioso._  
 _Gimió nuevamente, su erección comenzaba a dolerle, sentía que los jeans le molestaban. Quería… no… necesitaba que Víctor se hiciera cargo de él._  
 _Quería sentir su lengua recorrer su cuerpo entero; quería que sus manos quemaran su piel. Quería sentir a Víctor profundamente dentro de él._  
 _— A-ahh… Víctor… yo... ne-necesito... —suplicó, tanteando con su mano izquierda, entre sus cuerpos, buscando una mayor fricción entre su pene y el de Víctor, quién se dedicaba a lamer y succionar sus pezones y pecho; amasando con lentitud los glúteos de Yuri, incentivando el vaivén de caderas, tratando de provocarlo._  
 _Víctor gimió al sentir el toque áspero y desesperado de Yuri en su pene, alejándose finalmente del pecho de Yura solo para buscar con desespero la boca del muchacho, fundiendo sus bocas en una abrazadora lucha._  
 _Con una sola mano, Víctor, desabrochó los pantalones de Yuri y los suyos, liberando ambas erecciones de su confinamiento y girando lo justo para quedar encima de Yura. Acercó al joven rubio y comenzó a frotar ambos miembros entre sí, no había fineza en sus movimientos, tan perdido en el momento como Yuri, embistiendo su frágil figura finalmente sintiendo parte de la fricción deseada._  
 _Yuri se arqueó, abriendo las piernas todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta que, los jeans y ropa interior aun seguían atorados entre sus piernas. Sentía como si corrientes eléctricas pasaran de su espina directamente a su miembro, haciendo que palpitara casi dolorosamente._  
 _— Creo... qué... yo... —comenzó Yuri solo para morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. Víctor había aferrado sus erecciones con una mano aumentando la fricción y haciendo que el joven ruso se corriera._  
 _Sus manos sujetándose con fuerza de los hombres de Víctor. Arqueándose hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de Vitya y dejando a la vista su grácil e inmaculado cuello, en el que Víctor siempre tenía que contenerse de marcar._  
 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, influenciado por el momento, descendió su boca hacia el blanquecino cuello, lamiendo las gotas de sudor mientras apretaba el agarre en sus penes y aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo la llegada de su propio orgasmo obligándole a separar su boca del cuello de Yuri y en su lugar, robar su aliento y cordura con un fiero beso._  
 _Cuando se separaron, Yuri se desplomó sobre el sofá, parpadeando aturdido y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Era la primera vez que él y Víctor se habían tocado tan íntimamente y el placer que había sentido lo había dejado completamente agotado y soñoliento._  
 _— Creo que estoy enamorado de ti... —sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se rindió al sueño. Dejando a Víctor petrificado._  
 _— Que malo eres gatito —pronunció en un susurro, sintiéndose como el adolescente que una vez había sido, con el corazón latiendo rápido y la emoción desbordante haciéndole revolotear el estómago—. Creo que yo también... creo que yo también._  
 _Finalmente pronunció, retirando unos mechones de cabello del rostro del durmiente muchacho._  
 **.**

 **.**

Hacia frío, sin embargo, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba en el cielo.

Era un día perfecto para salir a pasear, pero, Yuri, con su limitada movilidad actual, tuvo que conformarse con disfrutar el día desde el pequeño patio con jardín que la casa de su abuelo poseía.  
— ¿Quieres más pirozhoki? —pronunció con suavidad Alisa, la niña de casi once años que ese día había insistido en acompañar a Yelena a cuidar a Yuri.  
La niña había estado muy preocupada por su _hermanito_ cuando le habían dicho sobre la situación de Yuri. Había estado tan emocionada y orgullosa cuando lo había visto ganar el Grand Prix. Le había mirado embelesada a través de la pantalla, la manera en que con cada movimiento y salto expresaban emociones desbordante le habían hecho llorar.  
Y ahora observarlo así, en una silla de ruedas y con los recuerdos borrosos en el mejor de los casos, le hacían doler el corazón, sobre todo cuando escuchando a hurtadillas, había escuchado al abuelo Nikolai decirle a su madre de la posibilidad que había que Yuri no pudiese volver a patinar.  
— No, estoy muy lleno —pronunció, una mueca sobre su rostro. No le gustaba depender de los demás tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.  
Alisa asintió y se acercó más para observar el álbum de fotos que Yuri miraba. Había sido recomendación del médico mostrarle fotos y vídeos que incentivaran la memoria de Yuri.  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en una imagen de meses atrás, había una pancarta de feliz cumpleaños y todos los que su abuelo y demás personas le habían dicho eran sus compañeros de pista. Él se encontraba en medio y a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, era evidente la felicidad que le invadía, sus ojos verdes brillantes y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino que, su atención estaba en Víctor quien lo abrazaba por los hombros, guiñándole un ojo a la cámara. Su mejilla derecha pegada a la suya.  
— _Feliz cumpleaños, Gatito —la voz de Víctor era suave y pese a percibir el olor a alcohol en su aliento no le resultaba desagradable. Las manos de Víctor ascendieron hasta acunar sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios se unieron. Era un roce suave y gentil, pero, cuando mordió su labio inferior, Yuri no pudo evitar sentir una llama encenderse en su interior._  
 _Gimió, enredando sus manos en su platino cabello, disfrutando de la manera en que Víctor lo besaba._  
 _Deleitándose en la manera en que su lengua se encontraba con la suya y la manera en que recorría cada recoveco de su joven boca._  
 _Sintiendo las suaves caricias en sus costados por encima de la ropa, llenándolo de un ardiente deseo._  
— ¿Yura? —Alisa llamó a su _hermanito_ la voz suave y desconcertada, sobresaltándole—. ¿Has recordado algo?  
Preguntó aún más curiosa al observar el sonrojo que había cubierto sus mejillas de pronto.  
Yuri boqueó como pez fuera del agua, aturdido y sin estar seguro si el flash repentino que había tenido mientras observaba las fotos era real.  
Se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño.  
— N-no... —pronunció con voz temblorosa—, solo... me ha punzado la cabeza por un momento.  
La niña asintió, sin embargo, podía sentir que Yura no le estaba diciendo del todo la verdad.  
— ¿Quieres que traiga tus medicamentos para el dolor? —Cuestionó en su lugar, sirviéndose un poco más de jugo. Alejando la mirada del rostro avergonzado de Yuri, consciente del descontento que Yuri sentía cuando sus emociones quedaban al descubierto.  
— No —Yuri negó, porque a pesar de que ciertamente la cabeza le había comenzado a punzar, no era algo que no pudiese manejar, además, los medicamentos siempre lo dejaban soñoliento.  
— ¡Yurio! —La voz emocionada de Katsuki, le saco una mueca de dolor, una punzada aguda más fuerte que las demás ante el grito repentino casi convenciéndole de aceptar la propuesta de Alisa y sus medicamentos.  
Se giró sorprendido y desconcertado por la presencia del patinador japones en la casa de su abuelo. Respirando profundamente para mitigar el dolor de cabeza.  
— Yuuri... —comenzó solo para callar abruptamente cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron los azules de Víctor. Sus mejillas en automático se tornaron rojas y tuvo que esforzarse para no desviar la mirada avergonzado cuando su sueño o recuerdo —todavía no estaba seguro de que fuera real—, volvió a inundar sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta, obligándose a mirar nuevamente a Yuuri—. Pensé que llegarían hasta dentro dos días.  
Alisa miró con ojos entrecerrados a los recién llegados. Había algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar del joven de cabello negro.  
— Terminamos todo lo que había que hacer en Japón y decidimos volver —contestó Víctor, sus ojos azules observando la manera renuente y tímida en que Yura apenas lo miraba.  
— Además, Víctor quería arreglar cuánto antes su horario de entretenimiento con Yakov —Agregó Katsuki. Sus ojos finalmente deteniéndose en la figura femenina a un lado de Yuri. Sonrió con amabilidad—. Hola... mm...  
— A-alisa —respondió la niña tímida. Se puso de pie de un salto, ya sabia de donde se le hacía familiar, era el patinador japones que había quedado en segundo lugar durante el debut de su _hermanito_ y quien había hecho que Víctor rompiera la promesa a su hermano—. Iré a ayudar al abuelo.  
Pronunció, mientras les observaba tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa del jardín.  
Se alejó sin saludar o siquiera mirar a Víctor.  
Yuuri parpadeó confundido.  
— Ella es la hijastra de Lena —aclaró Plisetsky. Una manera de distraerse de la cercanía de Víctor. Y la manera en que su corazón había comenzado a latir frenéticamente.  
— Ni siquiera me ha saludado —murmuró Víctor con un mohín. La niña apenas y le había mirado con el ceño fruncido. En otras ocasiones solía abordarlo haciéndole toda clase de preguntas sobre sus competencias.  
Yuri se encogió de hombros aun evitando mirlo, centrando su atención en la bolsa _enorme_ que Yuuri traía consigo.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó, sus ojos curiosos observando la manera en que las mejillas de Katsuki se teñían de rojo.  
— Un regalo para ti —pronunció pasándole la bolsa. Y sintiendo una extraña agitación en el pecho cuando miró la alegre curiosidad con que Yuri aceptaba su obsequio.  
Plisetsky no perdió el tiempo, sacando de la bolsa un adorable peluche en forma de tigre.  
— Es... es... —comenzó, haciendo que Yuuri se pusiera nervioso. _No le había gustado ¿acaso?_ Sin embargo, pronto su duda se vio aclarada—. Es tan lindo.  
Apretó el peluche entre sus brazos y le sonrió a Yuuri adorablemente.  
Víctor apenas pudo contener la mueca que ver sonreír a su gatito hacía otra persona le causaba.  
— C-cuando le vi, me acorde de ti —murmuró avergonzado Yuuri. Era extraño la felicidad que sentía al ver que a Yura le había gustado su obsequio. Era como...  
— Yo también te he traído algo —pronunció Víctor, alejando la mirada de Yura de Katsuki. La sonrisa boba ocultando la impotencia y molestia que se había desatado al ver la interacción.  
Colocó sobre la mesa la pequeña bolsa de regalo que Yuri había pasado desapercibida en su intento de evitar mirar a Víctor fijamente. Y con una expresión infantil se la dio.  
El anillo que Katsuki Yuuri le había dado, quedando a la vista de Yuri.  
Los ojos verdes de Plisetsky se abrieron con incrédula sorpresa. Un aguijón dolorosa incrustándose en su pecho cuando finalmente recordó donde es que había visto un anillo similar, lo había visto en su amigo japones.  
— ¿Están casados? —La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla. Y sus ojos se habían comenzado a cristalizar, unas enormes ganas de llorar instalándose en su ser.  
— _¿Por qué? —_ Se preguntó confundido. No tenía la más remota idea de dónde venía la avasalladora sensación de traición y dolor.  
— ¡No! —Exclamó Yuuri. Demasiado ansioso de aclarar el malentendido. Demasiado nervioso ante la perspectiva de que Yuri confundiera la situación. No era como ese par de semanas atrás que solo había suspirado con vergonzosa aceptación exasperante a las bromas de Víctor.  
— Solo son amuletos de la suerte —terminó por aclarar Víctor, sorprendido por la reacción de ambos Yuris.  
Yuri asintió evitando mirarlos a los ojos. Consciente de que posiblemente los suyos se habían enrojecido levemente y no tenía una excusa plausible para tal descontrol.  
— Creí que tendría que felicitarlos —agregó sin convicción Plisetsky, cogiendo con manos temblorosas el obsequio de Víctor—. Ya sabéis, la falta de recuerdos hace que a veces malentienda la situación.  
Se excusó y agradeció cuando su abuelo y Alisa salieron con un par de bandejas. El olor de pirozhokis y chocolate llenando el aire.  
— Y, ¿cómo ha ido su viaje? —Preguntó Nikolai, pasando desapercibido el tenso ambiente.  
— Muy... —comenzó Víctor, solo para callar abruptamente cuando observó a Yuri alejarse de la mesa.  
Al percibir la mirada de los demás en él.  
— Disculpen, me ha comenzado a doler la cabeza —pronunció, cogiendo con fuerza el peluche que Yuuri le había dado y la bolsa de regalo de parte de Víctor que con la situación no se había molestado en abrir—. Gracias por los obsequios.  
Alisa se apresuró a ayudarle y Víctor y Yuuri lo miraron partir con cierta culpabilidad y frustración.  
Nikolai, solo miró pensativamente a su nieto. Cogiendo el álbum de fotos que Yuri había estado observando.  
— Tal vez a recordado —pronunció más para si que para sus invitados. Cuando captó sus miradas de duda, aclaró—. Cuando recuerda... a veces, suele dolerle la cabeza.  
Yuuri y Víctor asintieron, sin embargo, eso no disminuyo la preocupación que sentían.  
Víctor observó a Yuri partir, un nudo en su estómago. ¿ _Acaso Yura había recordado que todo era su culpa_? Negó con la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse en la charla que Nikolai había comenzado.  
No podía dudar y retroceder, está vez sería diferente, está vez no lo dejaría, no importa que Yuri no le quisiera a su lado. Está vez iba a cuidarlo, porque si algo había aprendido, es que, era una mayor tragedia no estar a su lado. Tan sólo mira donde su intento de alejarse había dejado a Yura.  
Miró a Yuuri, quien asentía a algo dicho por Nikolai pero desviaba la mirada a la entrada de la casa, como si estuviera esperando que Yura apareciera de un momento a otro.  
Víctor sonrió, se quedaría, no importaba quien o que tendría que hacer o alejar, está vez iba a ser diferente, ya no iba a huir de sus sentimientos y de si mismo.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 _Podía escuchar los aplausos, la multitud de pie ante su presentación. Las flores y peluches siéndole arrojadas._  
 _Sin embargo, para Víctor todo carecía de importancia. Solo podía recordar la manera devastadora en que su madre se veía en el hospital._  
 _— Voy a ganar —le había dicho. Sostenía su mano con fuerza._  
 _Los ojos de su madre resplandecieron con dulzura y acariciaba su mejilla derecha. Sin embargo, era evidente también el cansancio que la llenaba._  
 _— Se que lo harás —contestó la mujer. El rostro demacrado y las ojeras pronunciadas. Además, ya había perdido el cabello, las quimioterapias habían sido duras y aun así no habían cambiado nada. Aunque no es algo que le diría a Víctor._  
 _— Y... entonces... —Víctor trago saliva, intentando y fracasando miserablemente cuando las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos—... podréis presumirles a tus amigas._  
 _Su madre sonrió con tristeza, limpiando sus lágrimas._  
 _— Lo haré —murmuró, su voz amenazando con romperse. Le dolía hacer pasar a su dulce niño por tal encrucijada, él no se lo merecía—. Todos sabrán el increíble patinador que eres._  
 _Víctor asintió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para contener los sollozos y las demás lágrimas que le cristalizaban los ojos._  
 _No era justo, no era justo la manera en que una mujer tan buena como lo era su madre, se consumiera por una enfermedad tan horrible._  
 _— Es hora de su quimioterapia señora Nikiforov —pronunció una enfermera. La mujer asintió, nadie diría que no luchó hasta el final, no importa que el dolor fuese horrible y el cansancio parecía haberle cubierto completamente._  
 _— Resplandece mi querido —pronunció finalmente, instando a su hijo a agacharse y besando su mejilla—. Resplandece y nunca dejes de sonreír._  
 _Víctor asintió, la garganta constreñida. Observando como su madre era llevada a la sala donde se llevaría acabo su tratamiento._  
 _Se limpió la única lágrima que rebelde, había salido de su ojo derecho y cuadró los hombros. Seria el mejor patinador que el mundo había visto nunca. Resplandecería cuál sol y nunca dejaría que nadie viera su dolor._  
 _No importaba quien fuera, la verdad de lo que él era, solo la guardaría para su madre._  
 _Sonrió, una máscara infantil y despreocupada cubriéndole, era mejor así, no estaba dispuesto al dolor abrumador que conocer y entregarse a una persona suponía, había visto lo que el amor de sus padres les había causado. Su padre tejiendo una red de mentiras para pretender que todo estaba bien, y su madre, aguantando su dolor para evitar hacerles sufrir. Además, su madre siempre había dicho que amaba verlo sonreír y se lo había pedido, así que, él lo haría por los dos hasta que ella se encontrase mejor._

 _Cogió una de las rosas azules que le habían lanzado y sonrió. La medalla de oro brillando sobre su cuello. La historia de la leyenda había comenzado._  
 _Así que, se aseguró de regresar lo más rápido posible. Compró un ramo de girasoles, los favoritos de su madre, y se encaminó al hospital._  
 _Un silencio sepulcral lo recibió solo llegar. Su padre lloraba fuera de la habitación que su madre ocupaba._  
 _— ¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Preguntó alterado, la respiración le fallaba y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, la medalla de oro oculta entre su ropa demasiado pesada._  
 _Los ojos de su padre se elevaron y las lágrimas quedaron ante su vista. Negó con la cabeza._  
 _— Lo siento —murmuró con la voz ronca—. Lo siento tanto, Vitya. Tu madre... ella..._  
 _— No... —negó con violencia. El ramo de girasoles cayendo a sus pies—. No._  
 _El frío desconsuelo de la perdida y dolor, cubriendole como una manta._  
 _— Brilla y nunca dejes de sonreír —recordó las últimas palabras que su madre le dijese._  
 _Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a consolar a su padre. Los girasoles crujiendo cuando pasó sobre ellos. Una idea más clara de el porqué las personas mentían y pretendían cuando el dolor abrumaba a su amor._  
 _Nadie vería más de lo que él dejara ver, para todos sería Víctor Nikiforov, la leyenda del patinaje artístico sobre hielo ruso, la estrella más brillante de la pista._  
 _Escondería su corazón, y brillaría no importaba que._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 _Hola corazón de chocolate._  
 _Espero que hayáis tenido unas increíbles fiestas de cembrina. Y que este nuevo año haya empezado a lo grande y... este lleno de grandes momentos y bendiciones._  
 _Pasando a la historia, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Estaba planeado para el 31 de diciembre pero, no hubo tiempo._  
 _Además, solo para aclarar, y debido a un par de personitas que al parecer se han confundido por el montón de YuYu en el capítulo anterior, está es y será una historia Victurio, el YuYu será muy unilateral y solo para dar más dramatismo y "ayudar" a Víctor y Yuri. Si no os gusta el YuYu me disculpo pero es mi Otp y uff... que a veces me dejo llevar. Sin embargo, prometo compensarlo con un montón de Victurio_ ❤  
 _Os adoro y os aviso que en la semana estaré subiendo un one-shot de esta pareja A.U._  
 _Hasta el próximo capítulo ❤_


	5. Chapter 4: Night

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 ** _Memory Lane_**  
 ** _._**  
 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Capítulo 4: Night._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.X._**  
 ** _._**  
 _And our love could have soared_  
 _Over playgrounds and rooftops_  
 _Every park bench screams your name_  
 _I kept your tie_  
 _I've gone wherever you wanted_  
 _(I still remember)_  
 _And I can see our days are becoming nights._  
 _I could feel your heartbeat across the grass._  
 _We should have run._  
 _I would go with you anywhere._  
 _I should have kissed you by the water."_  
 _Fragmento de la canción "I Still Remember" de Bloc Party._  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.x._**  
 ** _._**  
 _"Siempre ha sido que el amor no conoce su propia profundidad hasta la hora de la separación." —Kahlil Gibran._  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.X._**  
 ** _._**

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez se llenaría ese vacío? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse tan perdido? ¿Alguna vez se apagaría el dolor?_  
 _Víctor miró el largo de su cabello con una mueca. La verdad era realmente complicado mantener el cabello de ese largo, entre los tratamientos y las ampolletas para evitar que se maltratase, además de trenzarlo cada noche para evitar inconvenientes durante el día, era algo a lo que tenía que dedicarle tiempo, y él carecía en esos momentos de la paciencia necesaria para mantenerle de esa manera, contando claro que nunca había sido bueno trenzando su cabello. Uff... era realmente laborioso mantener el cabello largo. Así que, apelaría a lo práctico._  
 _Observó su rostro anguloso enmarcado por las hebras de cabello e hizo una mueca._  
 _Su rostro había madurado lo suficiente y la función que cumplía el cabello largo en sus presentaciones ya no tendría el mismo impacto, así que, era mejor cortarlo._  
 _Miró las tijeras y sonrió con ironía mientras sostenía un mechón de cabello y le invadían los recuerdos._  
 _— Eres tan lindo —la voz suave de su madre le sobresalto—. Si hubieses sido una chica seguro serías una de las más hermosas que alguna vez pisaron la pista._  
 _— ¡Madre! —gimió avergonzado, las mejillas sonrojadas y un mohín sobre sus labios. Intentaba trenzar su cabello pero... era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, un montón de mechones se le escapaban por los lados, y además, parecía tener cráter y volcanes en la cabeza, uff... era realmente complicado peinar el cabello, y bueno no era su fuerte así que se frustraba, demasiado acostumbrado a que todo le saliese bien._  
 _Su madre rio con ganas. Y se sonrojo aún más. Era un desastre. El único consuelo que tenía era que muy pronto lo cortaría, después de todo, las características andróginas que poseía cada vez se suavizaban más y los ángulos de su rostro se volvían mucho más varoniles._  
 _— ¡Oh! Sabes que bromeo. Eres un jovencito tan guapo —apretó una de sus mejillas y lo instó a retirar las manos de su cabeza, ayudándole a peinarse._  
 _Víctor suspiró y se dejó hacer, las manos de su madre eran delicadas y pese a la sencillez de los peinados que le hacía, todos le iban perfectos. Además, disfrutaba del tarareo inconsciente que comenzaba a hacer mientras peinaba su cabello._  
 _Su madre terminó, atando su cabello con un listón azul con resplandor plateado._  
 _— Listo —murmuró, abrazándole por detrás y pegando su mejilla con la de él. Sus ojos le miraban con adoración—. Serás el competidor más guapo._  
 _Se ruborizó avergonzado y alagado. Y sonrió con fuerza, observando la trenza que su madre le había hecho en la base de la cabeza. La verdad es... que amaba tener el cabello largo, solo carecía de la paciencia para peinarlo._  
 _— Realmente, necesito una hermanita —murmuró con fingida exasperación, palpando un poco su cabello, era realmente hermosa._  
 _— ¡Oh! Pero... Si tú eres mi encantadora princesa, Vic-to-ria —pronunció su madre frotando su mejilla con la suya._  
 _— Eres cruel, madre —espetó con fingido dolor._  
 _Apenas conteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios cuando su madre hizo un mohín y un ruido de protesta._  
 _Ella a veces se portaba tan infantil. Sin embargo, sabía que todo lo hacía para mantener la ligereza y darle confianza y ánimo a su familia._  
 _No importaban las circunstancias, podías confiar en que ella siempre les sonreiría y entonces, las cosas no estarían tan mal. Les daba perspectiva y certeza de que, mientras ella sonriera, todo tendría solución, pero..._  
 _Las luces se encendieron y los aplausos resonaron._  
 _— Brilla mi dulce estrella —la voz de su madre se difumina._  
 _Víctor parpadeó y el primer mechón de cabello cayó._  
 _El chasquido de las tijeras resonando en el cuarto de baño como un montón de truenos anunciando una implacable tormenta._  
 _Su madre había amado su cabello, su madre había amado peinar su cabello._  
 _Su madre... jamás volvería a peinar su cabello._  
 _Las tijeras resbalaron de sus dedos y cayeron con un estrépito al suelo._  
 _Víctor se miró al espejo, el cabello ligeramente disparejo y los ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos._  
 _Su madre... se había ido._  
 _Y él... no sabía si podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien._  
 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

Víctor se sentía frustrado.  
Era algo realmente exasperante e incómodo ya que no le permitía concentrarse efectivamente en sus prácticas. Y quería lucirse un poco porque sentía que era su obligación y responsabilidad mantener la medalla de oro en Rusia, pero, más importante aún, quería avivar los recuerdos de _su_ Gatito a través de una impresionante rutina.  
Aunque, lo exasperantemente molesto de la situación era que, de cierta manera, eran sus prácticas lo que le frustraban.  
El sonido de un teléfono móvil lo sobresaltó y le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente.  
— L-lo siento —se disculpó Yuuri. Sus mejillas ya enrojecidas por los entrenamientos se tiñeron de un tono aún más intenso, mientras buscaba su teléfono celular. Observó la información de contacto y sus ojos se iluminaron, mientras contestaba la llamada.  
Víctor lo miró con molestia mal enmascarada.  
No era la primera vez que Yuuri era distraído de sus entrenamientos por una llamada telefónica y lo que más intrigaba a Víctor —y le revolvía el estómago—, era la sonrisa suave que tenía cuando las recibía y después de que lo hacía.  
Era realmente exasperante porque tenía cierta idea de con quien hablaba pero se negaba a cuestionarle directamente. No quería saber la manera en que su relación con Yura iba creciendo a pasos agigantados mientras a él, con demasiado esfuerzo le dirigía palabra alguna. Como si su sola presencia le causara desagrado y molestia que apenas podía ocultar a través de saludos cordiales y sonrisas exasperantemente fingidas, que solo él parecía notar.  
Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
— Parece que Yuuri tiene una novia —canturreó Mila en su oído.  
Víctor se sobresaltó y sonrió, ocultando lo mal que le ponía el asunto. Ella no tenía idea de lo que esa frase le hacía a sus nervios y cordura.  
— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó. Sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con fingida inocencia.  
Mila le enseñó la lengua antes de sonreír astutamente.  
— A este paso se comerán a tu canario —pronunció con un tono de fingida tristeza condescendiente. Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, Yakov había comenzado a gritarle.  
Mila había pasado un tiempo difícil, apenas había sonreído las primeras semanas después del accidente de Yuri y cuando finalmente él regresó a Rusia, le había tomado casi tres semanas ir a visitarle. La culpa la había ahogado. La responsabilidad de esa noche la había cargado con firmeza contra sus hombros y no importaba lo que Nikolai u otros le habían dicho, ella se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, y Víctor, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna —asumir la responsabilidad que él tenía en el asunto—, había intentado consolar a la jovencita que en los momentos más débiles le remitía a su Gatito.  
Sin embargo, ellos se habían reunido y lo que sea que hayan hablado había dejado a Mila finalmente libre de su culpa, tal vez no completamente, porque siempre habría una parte que se culparía por lo sucedido, pero, más ligera de lo que se había sentido en días.  
— Víctor... —llamó Yuuri con suavidad. Víctor parpadeó aturdido antes de forzar una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ahí estaba esa odiosa expresión sobre el rostro de Yuuri.  
— ¿Si, Yuuri? —Preguntó casi coquetamente y casi se aplaudió mentalmente cuando el nipón se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo y casi retrocediendo.  
Sin embargo, después de tomar una respiración profunda, sonrió apenado.  
— Me gustaría cancelar la práctica de esta tarde —su voz fue baja y sus ojos no le miraban, el sonrojo manchaba su cuello.  
Víctor sintió algo retorcido y feo crecer con fuerza en su estómago y pecho.  
— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó, la ligereza de su tono completamente olvidada y demasiado a la defensiva.  
Yuuri tragó y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.  
No quería enfadar a Víctor, él sabía que debía estar agradecido por el doble esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para, pese ser su pronto rival en la pista, seguir entrenándole, pero, había prometido a Yurio que le vería después de su terapia física y se negaba a romper su compromiso.  
— Sabes que aun tienes que elegir tu programa libre además de corregir los errores en tu programa corto —Pronunció Víctor con demasiada dureza. Yuuri nada acostumbrado a ese tono, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse.  
— L-lo sé... —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Siempre había tenido una autoestima voluble y tendía a afectarse demasiado rápido cuando sentía que estaba fallando a alguien que apreciaba—... pero, se lo prometí a Yurio... no está tomando del todo bien sus terapias y bueno... se lo prometí.  
 _Se lo prometí..._ la frase se repitió como un eco en su cabeza y el nudo en su estómago creció.  
 _La verdad no tenía idea de porque había decidido ir a ver las competiciones junior. No es como si conociera a alguien en esa liga, regularmente mantenía su distancia, disfrutando de la atención y admiración que los jóvenes en ascenso le prodigaban pero sin interactuar muy abierto con ellos._  
 _Sus ojos recorrieron la pista y sus contornos, tal vez solo estaba nostálgico, después de todo fue en un día como ese que había participado por primera vez en una competición. Aun podía recordar el revoloteo de avispas en su estómago y el miedo que tenía a fallar en frente de tan abrumadora multitud. También podía recordar la manera en que su madre le había sonreído y su padre le había mirado, el orgullo y el amor en sus rostros tan palpable que se había sentido avergonzado. Sin embargo, esto último era algo que no quería detenerse a pensar. Aun sentía un aguijón agudo en el pecho cuando su madre estaba involucrada._  
 _La multitud aplaudió y Víctor fue sacado de sus pensamientos._  
 _— Nuestro siguiente competidor es Yuri Plisetsky —escuchó y la curiosidad se apoderó con mayor fuerza._  
 _Había escuchado hablar de ese chico un montón durante los últimos tres meses, era el nuevo estudiante de Yakov y el viejo entrenador se la pasaba quejando de su desinteresada actitud y renuencia a seguir sus consejos, como dar saltos que se supone no debería intentar e intentando rutinas demasiado exigentes para su edad._  
 _— Es como tú —le había dicho en una de esas tantas veces que se quejaba porque Víctor no se estaba tomando enserio el entrenamiento._  
 _Observó al jovencito tomar lugar en el centro de la pista y luego... quedo maravillado, así como la multitud a su alrededor. Las facciones gráciles y entrega que ponía en su programa le hacían pensar en ángeles o hadas. Cuando le observó adquirir velocidad, sonrió divertidamente, al parecer el joven intentaría un salto._  
 _Lo miró coger impulso y la sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios cuando el salchow cuádruple fue ejecutado perfectamente para finalmente dar un giro biellmann._  
 _Se acercó hasta donde Yakov esperaba con el ceño fruncido y casi suelta una carcajada al oír las reprimendas del entrenador y la apariencia desinteresada del muchacho._  
 _— No le riñas tanto Yakov —pronunció llamando la atención de entrenador y pupilo. Los ojos verdes de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa y admiración por una fracción de segundo, luego frunció el ceño, como si fuese a replicar su intervención—. Fue increíble._  
 _Le dijo y pudo ver el ligero tinte que manchaba las mejillas de Yuri, totalmente extasiado por el comentario, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido no abandonó su rostro._  
 _— Claro que piensas eso —se quejó Yakov, sin embargo, había un toque ligeramente cariñoso y resignado—. Tú eres igual. Nunca me escuchas._  
 _Víctor amplió su sonrisa pero se negó a responder, sus ojos fijos en los de Yuri, quién lo miraba evaluadoramente y una emoción que no supo identificar le hizo revolotear el estómago. Yuri no le miraba con la adoración y admiración que otros competidores o fans tendían a darle, y aunque si había admiración también le miraba como un enemigo en un campo de batalla. Y fue precisamente esa emoción lo que le hizo pronunciar._  
 _— Si tu rendimiento sigue así te haré un programa para tu debut como senior —Su voz fue la de un genio ofreciendo un deseo. Él sabía la envidia y admiración que sus rutinas recibían. Inclusive había recibido algunas propuestas de fungir como entrenador en un futuro que aún se le hacía lejano. Así que fue realmente gratificante ver la manera en que esas simples palabras iluminaban por un instante el semblante del adolescente—. ¿Qué dices?_  
 _Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Yakov sobre su persona, pero, solo tenía ojos para el joven frente a él._  
 _Yuri lo miraba con sospecha, antes de asentir para sí, como si algo en el rostro de Víctor le hubiera dado la respuesta que buscaba a su duda._  
 _— ¿Lo prometes? —Le preguntó finalmente, aun un poco desconfiado._  
 _— Lo prometo —pronunció entonces, extendiendo una mano para sellar su pacto._  
 _— Más te vale no romper tu promesa, anciano —le dijo._  
 _Y él se quejó con un mohín, él no era ningún anciano y ciertamente esperaba un mejor trato, sin embargo, la sutil sonrisa sobre los labios de Yuri, le hicieron sentir como el niño que una vez había sido._  
— Solo será está vez —la voz de Yuuri lo sacó abruptamente de su recuerdo. Los ojos castaños lo miraban expectante y culpables _—._ Mañana compensaré el entrenamiento.  
Pronunció, y Víctor casi se sintió culpable por la rudeza con la que lo había tratado.  
— No quiero romper mi promesa —agregó y el sentimiento desagradable y feo creció.  
Una promesa era lo que lo había unido a él y a Yura en el pasado, pues después de ese acontecimiento, Yuri se había vuelto una constante en su vida, sus horarios de entretenimiento se extendieron y ajustaron a los suyos. Después de sus competencias podía verle esperando a un lado de Yakov, la admiración y orgullo oculto en una mueca de fingida indiferencia que terminaba de agrietarse cuando le sonreía. El chocolate caliente que solía llevar a los entrenamientos en los días más fríos y que solo compartiría con él.  
Una promesa era lo que los había unido y era esa promesa la que había roto y los había conducido a esto.  
Yuuri miró a Víctor, una emoción parpadeó en su rostro que no alcanzó a comprender del todo pero que le hizo sentir incómodo y tal vez ligeramente a la defensiva.  
Sin embargo, el cambio de expresión fue tan rápido y repentino que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar por qué detrás de él.  
Sobre todo cuando Víctor volvió a sonreír, una expresión ligera y resignada.  
— Esta bien Yuuri —respondió, la ligereza de su tono completamente distinta a las emoción embravecidas que se arremolinaban en su interior. Nunca había sido bueno compartiendo la atención de los demás, pero cuando se trataba de Yura, el instinto era casi primitivo, un deseo egoísta de ocultarlo y mantenerlo solo para él. Después de todo, nunca había manejado bien las perdidas y ya había decidido.  
Yuuri sonrío agradecido, la sonrisa suave fue como un puñetazo en el estómago de Víctor. Yuuri era demasiado amable y desinteresado, ofrecía las cosas y el apoyo sin interés alguno, demasiado ingenuo inclusive. Era como una luz resplandeciente y eso en sí mismo era un mayor obstáculo y rival. Y aunque había una parte de Víctor que se sentía culpable por los sentimientos oscuros que comenzaban a poblar en su contra, no podía y no quería retroceder. Él y Yura se entendían, y se complementaban. Ahora era tan claro y después de creerlo casi perdido esos meses atrás... se negaba a dejarle de nuevo.  
— Gracias Víctor —pronunció Yuuri, luego comenzó a teclear con rapidez en su teléfono...  
Víctor sintió retorcer su estómago y se obligó a sonreír.  
— No es nada, además, tiene tiempo que no veo a Yurio —pronunció inocentemente. Disfrutando la manera en que Yuuri se congeló y sus ojos volvieron a mirarle.  
— ¿V-vas a acompañarme? —Preguntó, las palabras salieron ligeramente temblorosas y Víctor tuvo que contenerse de entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.  
— Claro —respondió sin dejar de sonreír—. También quiero saber cómo han progresado sus terapias de Yurio, a menos que... —guardo silencio y sus ojos resplandecieron con diversión y coquetería—... que sea una cita. ¿Es una cita, Yuuri?  
Cuestionó, pese a la ligereza de su tono, miraba cada reacción del nipón.  
Yuuri se tensó y sus mejillas se tornaron de un profundo carmín.  
— N-no —negó con las manos y la cabeza—. Es una reunión de amigos.  
Víctor lo miró con ligera sospecha y con el estómago cada vez más revuelto.  
— ¿Te gusta _Yura?_ —Preguntó finalmente, el martilleo en su corazón tan rápido que por un momento casi pensó que escaparía de su pecho.  
La incertidumbre y ¿miedo? Si, miedo a que Katsuki se volviera un rival verdadero por la atención, por el cariño de Yuri, cuando el solo recibía un reconocimiento renuente del menor.  
Sus preocupaciones aumentaron al ver la postura tensa y el rojo que le manchaba hasta las orejas y el montón de balbuceos que estaba dando.  
— Eso... ¿cómo?... él... _Yuri..._ no sería... es demasiado joven... y... —los balbuceos nerviosos de Yuuri solo aumentaban su ansiedad.  
— ¡Víctor! —El grito de Yakov silencio efectivamente a Yuuri y sobresaltó a Víctor—. ¡Si no van a entrenar salgan de la pista, distraen a los demás!  
— Lo siento Yakov —pronunció Víctor con una sonrisa. El revoloteo en su estómago tan fuerte que casi no logra formar la sonrisa.  
Yuuri también se disculpó y comenzó con la serie de pasos de su programa corto.  
Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, después de todo Yuuri no había dado una respuesta pero tampoco había negado su pregunta.  
 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 _Era una tarde fría y sabía que debería estar juntando sus pertenencias y guardando los patines. Sin embargo, se encontraba renuente a irse._  
 _Simplemente no podía seguir presenciando la manera empalagosa en que su madre se comportaba con Valya y la manera_ asquerosamente _perfecta en la que fingían que eran una familia feliz._  
 _No podía soportarlo, era realmente agotador fingir que no le importaba cuando realmente eran una punzada persistente en su corazón._  
 _La manera paciente y cariñosa en la que su madre trataba a Alisa, el amor sin adulterar que cubría sus rasgos cuando miraba a padre e hija como si ellos fuesen lo más valioso en su vida._  
 _No podía simplemente aislarse y pretender que no dolía ver que su madre cada día era más inalcanzable._  
 _— Gatito... —la voz suave de Víctor le sobresaltó y con horror y vergüenza se dio cuenta que lloraba._  
 _Se limpió las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y frunció el ceño._  
 _— ¿Qué haces aquí anciano? Pensé que ya te habías ido —pronunció con la voz ligeramente compungida. No quería qué Víctor le viera llorar, no después de su arrebato emocional en su departamento días atrás_.  
 _— Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que me pediste… —pronunció, intentando ver los ojos verdes de Yuri. Cuando el menor no cedió, pretendiendo que buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias, suspiró y con una mano sobre su hombro finalmente consiguió que le mirase. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos y parecía que se soltaría a llorar de un momento a otro—. ¿Qué ha pasado_?  
 _Preguntó, la vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Yuri le hizo doler el corazón. Parecía tan pequeño y perdido._

 _— N-nada… —mintió con la voz extrañamente temblorosa. La manera en que Víctor le miraba hacia que su estómago revoloteara, pero también que quisiera aferrarse a su pecho y derramar cada uno de los dolores que le aquejaban—… no me mires así_.  
 _Pidió en algo que sonaba similar a una súplica. No quería llorar por algo a lo que ya se había rendido. ¿Y qué si su madre ya se había casado? ¿Qué, si parecía haber formado una familia donde Yuri parecía no tener lugar alguno? ¿Qué importaba si su corazón parecía tener un vacío perpetuo? No importaba, él estaba más que acostumbrado a que su madre le hiciera aun lado. Simplemente estaba cansado de esa parte suya que parecía aun estar esperando una oportunidad, que gritaba y lloraba como el niño que una vez había sido pidiéndole a su madre que no lo dejase._

 _Víctor por un instante pensó que el lloraría como días atrás, sin embargo, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, dio una respiración profunda y luego volvió a mirarlo._

 _— Entones… ¿vas a ayudarme a encontrar un departamento? —Inquirió en un tono normal. Sus ojos resplandecían con su usual orgullo y seguridad de siempre_.  
 _— De hecho era por eso que te esperaba —pronunció, sus ojos azules brillaron casi infantilmente—. Encontré un par de departamentos que seguro van a gustarte. Aunque no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea que te mudes solo._

 _Yurio se encogió de hombros indiferente a la preocupación de Víctor._

 _— Mira... no tenéis de que preocuparte, se cuidar de mi perfectamente bien. De hecho diría que incluso soy mejor que tu cocinando así que, eso me da una ventaja aun mayor —pronunció con ligera burla antes de agregar con mayor seriedad—. Además, no puedo seguir dependiendo de mi abuelo para que me traiga desde Moscú a entrenar. Es un hombre mayor que tiene sus propios asuntos. Será más fácil así._

 _Víctor por un momento se permitió creer en la aparente solución pragmática por la que Yuri tomaba la decisión pero era evidente que mentía. Y aunque en parte esa parecía ser una de las razones, no era del todo lo único que lo había impulsado a huir de casa._

 _— Pero… ¿Quién cuidara a tu abuelo? —Preguntó, pues pese a que Nikolai era un viejo que aun poseía la energía de un hombre de treinta, su salud recientemente había menguado, por no decir que él y Yuri se hacían compañía mutua. Y lo más importante, Yuri le adoraba y se preocupaba mucho por él_.  
 _— Lena y su esposo han encontrado un lugar muy cerca de la casa del abuelo —pronunció con fingida indiferencia—. De hecho pasan mucho tiempo en casa. Siempre puedes contar con ellos a la hora de la cena._

 _Lo último salió con un tinte de amargura que no pudo disimular. Y Víctor entendió todo. Yuri huía de la familia que su madre había formado, huía del dolor de la felicidad que su madre había alcanzado y que él se había esforzado por darle, siempre siendo un buen hijo, sacando las mejores notas en la escuela, sobresaliendo en la pista, y sin embargo, no había sido suficiente_.  
 _— Además, ya hable con el abuelo sobre la situación y tuve su aprobación —murmuró finalmente. Sin mencionarle claro que le había dicho a su abuelo que había entrado en un programa de la federación que proporcionaba techo a sus atletas más destacados, lo cual no era una mentira pues realmente existía un programa así pero… los cupos eran muy limitados y eran para aquellos de recursos escasos y cuando había preguntado, le habían dicho que tendría que esperar de seis meses a un año, tiempo que él no estaba dispuesto a esperar._

 _Víctor asintió, y pese a que aún no estaba del todo convencido, le mostraría los tres departamentos que había elegido._  
 _Durante el camino al primer departamento Yura se mantuvo en silencio. La mirada perdida en las calles abarrotadas de San Petersburgo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, hizo una mueca._  
 _Estaba demasiado apartado de la pista. Y aunque el lugar era bonito, era ligeramente por arriba del promedio que había pensado gastar. El segundo departamento estaba en una zona céntrica, pero, ese solo hecho hizo que el precio fuera aún mayor, además, parecía que ese lado de la ciudad nunca dormía porque el ruido de la música y de personas conversando en los restaurantes y cafeterías era como el de media tarde y ya pasaban de las siete de la noche, y a él, le gustaba la tranquilidad y de vez en cuando el silencio._  
 _— Entonces... —comenzó Víctor, solo para callar cuando Yurio movió la cabeza en negación. Víctor miró la hora en su reloj y suspiró—. Creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a casa. Mañana podemos seguir observando los departamentos._  
 _Yuri giró a verlo. Tenía el semblante relajado._  
 _— No te preocupes. Le envíe un mensaje al abuelo. Le dije que me quedaría en tu casa —contestó sin vergüenza. Parecía estar buscando una reacción de Víctor. Cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado tiempo murmuró—. Solo déjame en cualquier pequeño hostal y me las arreglaré._  
 _No sería la primera vez que hacía eso. De hecho desde que había comenzado a ganar una suma significativa gracias a sus competencias, había comenzado a quedarse en hostales, sobre todo cuando su madre y su esposo estaban de visita. Además, posiblemente Víctor tendría algún compromiso con Irina y ya había ocupado mucho tiempo de su tarde._  
 _— Por supuesto que no —pronunció Víctor ofendido. Como si fuera a dejar vagar a Yura por ahí sin vigilancia y de noche._  
 _Giró en la calle que conducía a la misma zona donde estaba su departamento y Yuri sintió una ola de agradecimiento. La verdad era que odiaba quedarse en hostales, pero... había veces que no podía seguir pretendiendo y tenía que escapar._  
 _Hizo una mueca de desconcierto cuando Víctor siguió conduciendo aún más allá del edificio de su departamento._  
 _— P-pensé que... —comenzó desconcertado. Solo para callar cuando Víctor le guiñó un ojos._  
 _Su estómago revoloteando como si un enjambre de avispas hubiese hecho de él su hogar. Desvió la mirada, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._  
 _— Todavía hay tiempo de observar un último departamento_ _—le dijo._  
 _— Te dije que nada pretencioso —se quejó. La zona donde se hallaba el departamento de Víctor era muy por encima de su presupuesto._  
 _— Lo sé —dijo, mientras entraba al estacionamiento de un edificio considerablemente más pequeño que el de sus alrededores._  
 _Era ciertamente pintoresco, de seis pisos y estaba en una ubicación óptima. A veinte minutos caminando de la pista y treinta del colegio al que Yuri había comenzado a asistir ese año. Yuri miró el edificio inseguro, no estaba del todo convencido del lugar, y no tenía nada que ver con su impresión del lugar a primera vista. Simplemente sabía que el lugar era demasiado bueno y probablemente muy costoso._  
 _Sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar por Víctor._  
 _Solo entrar Yuri quedó encantado. Todo en el lugar evocaba a la arquitectura de inicios del siglo XIX._  
 _La portera del lugar les sonrió cuando les vio entrar._  
 _— Vosotros sois los que vienen a ver el departamento ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer. La suavidad de su tono y la amabilidad en su rostro le hicieron pensar a Yuri en una dulce abuelita._  
 _Víctor asintió y la mujer les hizo un gesto al elevador._  
 _Elevador que al igual que el resto remitía a épocas pasadas._  
 _El departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Y Yuri se siente aún más desanimado cuando se percata que solo había dos departamentos por piso, lo que sin duda subirá su precio, pues pese a ser un edificio pequeño, no lo era en su anchura._  
 _La portera abrió la puerta y les hizo un gesto para que entraran._  
 _— Dejaré que veáis el lugar, regresaré en una hora —les dice, para después dejarles a solas._  
 _El departamento es espacioso y muy agradable a la vista. Yuri fácilmente puede verse viviendo ahí._  
 _Víctor unos pasos por detrás observa cada gesto y emoción que parpadea sobre el rostro de Yuri y apenas puede contener la sonrisa sobre sus labios._  
 _La verdad es que, Víctor quería que Yuri escogiera ese departamento. Y los anteriores que habían visitado, Víctor los había escogido con la certeza de que a Yuri no le gustarían. Puesto que, si era inevitable que Yuri saliera de casa, ya que, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, y era algo en lo que se parecían. Entonces, se aseguraría de estar al pendiente de él y... ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que siendo casi vecinos? Puesto que el edificio donde el habitaba estaba a solo cinco minutos de este._  
 _— Tiene un balcón —escucha pronunciar a Yura. Cuando se acercó a ver estaba afuera. Miraba la ciudad ya iluminada. Sus ojos y rostro parecían iluminados y poseía una expresión encantada. Se giró a ver a Víctor, sus ojos resplandecían y poseía una sonrisa tan cálida—. Es perfecto._  
 _Murmuró finalmente. Había una ligereza que no había estado con él antes._  
 _— Me alegra que te haya gustado —pronunció con el corazón ligeramente acelerado. El viento movió sus cabellos y una hebra rebelde se instaló en la nariz de Yuri._  
 _Yura hizo un mohín y bizqueó un poco. Víctor sonrió y sujetando con suavidad la barbilla de Yura, levantó la otra mano y retiró el mechón rebelde._  
 _Yuri le miraba atentamente, sus ojos verdes con toques azules dándole un resplandor único mientras parecía haber contenido el aliento. Un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, la expectación cubriendo sus facciones, cómo si esperase algo... algo que Víctor no sabía si podía —negarse— negarle._  
 _La situación es similar a la de días atrás, piensa Víctor con la boca extrañamente seca, sin embargo, esta vez no está Irina para detenerlo de hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después._  
 _— Tus ojos tienen motas azules —murmura como un descubrimiento tardío, inclinando más el rostro de Yuri. El aliento cálido de Yura golpea su barbilla y le hace suspirar. Las manos de Yuri se anclan a su chaqueta y Víctor cierra los ojos._  
 _Intenta decirse que está mal, Yuri es un niño de catorce años y el un hombre de casi veinticinco, no es correcto aquello pero, se encuentra acortando la distancia y luego... luego nada importa porque Yura lo encuentra a medio camino. Sus labios se mueven con timidez sobre los suyos y la evidente inexperiencia es compensada por el entusiasmo y entrega que Yuri pone en él._  
 _Víctor muerde su labio inferior y su cuerpo se estremece ante el gemido ahogado que Yura suelta en respuesta, y cuando finalmente sus boca se abre en cálida bienvenida para él, el mundo parece detenerse y solo concentrarse en ese momento; tan eterno y efímero, y tan perfecto en su imperfección._  
 _El sabor dulce de su joven boca le hace estremecerse de deseo y de anhelo, es como el hombre sediento en un desierto que ha encontrado un oasis, deseoso de consumir por completo el paraíso frente a él._  
 _Es todo lo que Víctor no sabía que quería y ahora, ¡ahí está! Mirándole con los ojos resplandecientes y las mejillas sonrojadas._  
 _Cuando finalmente se separaron y abrieron los ojos, sabían que todo había cambiado irremediablemente._  
 _El sonido de los pasos de la portera son los que les hace separarse._  
 _— Y... ¿les ha gustado el lugar? —Pregunta cuando los encuentra y Víctor no tiene que ver a Yuri para saber su respuesta._  
 _— Si... —Pronuncia el menor y parece que no solo se refiere al departamento. Pero no importa porque Víctor siente la emoción vibrar debajo de su piel cuando Yuri le mira con los ojos pesados y los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos. Sabe que está irremediablemente perdido, pero...—_  
 _La portera comienza a darle los detalles sobre el precio y algunos datos menores mientras comienza a dirigirlos a la salida. Víctor mira embelesado a Yuri asentir, absorbiendo todos los detalles. Cuando se percata de que Víctor no lo sigue, se gira a verlo._  
 _— Vamos Víctor —Yuri pronuncia ofreciendo su mano. Víctor observa los delicados dedos y lo frágil que se ve su muñeca. Su mano se levanta casi por inercia y sus dedos se entrelazan aferrándose al cálido contacto. Yuri le sonríe, es todo mejillas sonrojadas y ojos resplandecientes._  
 _—... pero mientras Yura le mirase de aquella manera el mundo podría arder y a él no podría importarle menos._

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde.  
Yuri miraba su celular con cierto aburrimiento.  
Leyendo mensajes de ánimo y buenos deseos para una pronta recuperación.  
Hizo un gesto de fastidio y apagó el celular.  
No era que no apreciará el gesto, pero, no podría pisar el hielo en un tiempo muy largo y eso solo si tenía suerte, pues sus terapias no iban del todo como desearía.  
Por supuesto que sabía que no podía esperar ver resultados de mejora tan solo después de un par de semanas de comenzar la terapia pero... realmente resultaba desalentadora la manera en que apenas podía dar un par de pasos sin recurrir a las barras de soporte.  
— ¡Yurio! —El llamado entusiasta de Katsuki le relajó y distrajo de sus oscuros pensamientos.  
Se giró lo justo y le sonrió.  
Sin embargo, la sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa cuando observó a Víctor unos pasos por detrás de Yuuri.  
— No me dijiste que también vendría Víctor —pronunció cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Centrando su mirada en Katsuki y evitando entablar contacto visual con Víctor.  
Yuuri se sonrojó y le dio una mirada de disculpa.  
— Víctor... él... quería...  
— ¡Vamos Gatito! Tiene mucho que no te veía —interrumpió Víctor con una sonrisa. Estrechando a Yura contra sus brazos. Se sintió un poco herido por la actitud del menor pero... no estaba dispuesto a dejarle vía libre a Yuuri y marcharse.  
Katsuki hizo una mueca. Yurio le había dicho de la incomodidad que sentía alrededor de Víctor.  
Según le había contado el joven ruso, se sentía realmente mal porque al parecer era uno de los conocidos de los que su memoria se negaba a proveer de recuerdos que sustentaran su amistad, no importaba la cantidad de fotos o vídeos en los que estaban juntos, y Yurio se sentía culpable.  
Aunque la verdad era que, los _recuerdos_ que su mente le proporcionaban a veces eran de situaciones demasiado comprometedoras. Recuerdos que lo involucraban a él y a Víctor en situaciones que distaban mucho de compañeros de pista o simplemente amigos. Cosas que dejaban a Yura con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas sonrojadas y un problema en los pantalones. Lo peor era que no había manera de que planteará el asunto con Víctor, no solo por lo vergonzoso e íntimo de esas memorias, sino porque, no estaba seguro de que no solo fuesen sueños húmedos, deseos inconscientes de su cuerpo joven y de la obvia atracción que sabía sentía por él.  
— Aléjate anciano —espetó con el ceño fruncido y todo pareció hundirse en un profundo silencio.  
Yuuri le miró con los ojos abiertos en evidente sorpresa y Víctor se separó lo justo para verlo de frente. Sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y tenía una expresión de incrédula felicidad.  
— ¡Recuerdas! —La voz de Víctor fue un murmullo excitado.  
Yurio sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. La verdad era que había sido algo instintivo, un homónimo que había usado en parte de esas borrosas memorias y que había dicho sin pensar.  
— Y-yo... —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Ver la manera esperanzadora en que Víctor lo miraba le hizo sentir aún más incómodo y ligeramente culpable.  
Miró a Yuuri con cierta impotencia y Katsuki suspiró, como si hubiese descubierto que todo había sido una reacción instintiva.  
— Víctor... —comenzó Yuuri, intentando alejar el agarre que Víctor mantenía en Yurio. Víctor apenas lo miró, Yuuri se sintió ligeramente irritado, ¿acaso no percibía la incomodidad de Yurio? Era evidente que todo había sido instintivo—. Estas abrumando a Yurio.  
Pronunció, logrando que finalmente Víctor se percatara de la situación.  
El entusiasmo y felicidad se esfumaron del rostro de Víctor y apenas pudo manejar la falsa sonrisa que decoró su rostro.  
— ¡Oh! Lo siento —soltó una carcajada forzada y se obligó a alejarse de Yura.  
— No... Yo lo siento —pronunció Yura sin verlo a los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas del joven solo hacían a Víctor desear poder acariciar sus mejillas—... sé que... es un poco abrumador y tal vez frustrante para las personas cuando digo cosas que antes eran habituales y ahora solo salen instintivamente y... yo... la verdad es que…  
Su voz comenzó a tener un borde histérico. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo frustrante que era no confiar en las cosas que decía y hacía cuando estaban relacionadas con sus memorias pasadas, pero, era aún más frustrante ver la manera en que las cosas que decía o la falta de palabras lastimaban a las personas que lo rodeaban. Y era un poco más abrumador cuando se trataba de Víctor porque había una punzada aguda que parecía perforarle el pecho cuando miraba el dolor mal enmascarado que su falta de reconocimiento le causaba. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía siquiera pensar en hablarle de esos extraños _sueños_ —que se negaba a catalogar como memorias—, porque si todo era parte de su deseo inconsciente temía a que Víctor se alejará y/o lo mirase con repulsa, o que inclusive se burlase.  
— Está bien Yurio... —la voz suave y tranquila de su amigo japonés detuvo su verborrea sin sentido.  
Sus ojos verdes buscaron el castaños y se ancló a la comprensión y comodidad que brindaban.  
Víctor sintió el ya familiar nudo de disgusto e impotencia en su estómago. Era como si cada intentó de acercarse a Yura resultara en todo lo contrario. Era como dar un paso hacia delante y luego descubrir que en realidad habías dado tres hacía atrás.  
Además, Yuuri seguía con la mano posada en el hombro del Gatito y parecía no tener intención de soltarlo. Y luego estaba la mirada que ambos estaban compartiendo y que le hacían sentir como el sujeta velas.

 _—_ Tiene razón Yuuri, no importa... —rompió el silencio y la burbuja en que parecían sumergidos ambos Yuri con un tono ligeramente más alto de lo normal—. Lo importante ahora es que tu estado físico es mucho mejor, Gatito.  
Yurio asintió sin estar del todo convencido.  
— Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos? —Inquirió Víctor sin perder oportunidad para colocarse del otro lado de Yurio y ayudarle a incorporarse.  
— Hay un café a unas cuantas calles de aquí —pronunció Yura, sosteniendo el bastón con el que se ayudaba a caminar con un poco más de fuerza.  
Cuando Víctor estaba por ofrecerle el brazo, Katsuki ya lo había hecho.  
Yurio lo miró agradecido y Víctor se sintió aún más amargo e indeseable. Era realmente horrible darse cuenta de lo lejano que parecía Yura, era como un niño intentando alcanzar las estrellas y le daban ganas de llorar.

El café era un pequeño local con toques hogareños.  
Había pinturas de paisajes rupestres y de criaturas místicas que remitían a la mitología nórdica y una enorme chimenea que le daba un estilo medieval.  
Cuando entraron una camarera se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa suave. Sus ojos brillaron con el reconocimiento.  
— ¿La misma mesa de siempre? —Preguntó entonces la joven mesera y con creciente horror y ¿pánico? Víctor tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que Yuuri y Yura se reunían así.  
— No. Hoy tenemos compañía —dijo Yura. La voz suave y un poco reflexiva. Se sentía un poco nervioso ante la compañía de Víctor. Era como si todo su cuerpo fuera híper consciente de la presencia del patinador. Se sentía como la luna gravitando alrededor de la tierra.  
La mesera asintió como si apenas fuera consciente de la presencia de Víctor y los guio a una mesa al fondo cerca de la ventana.  
Las sospechas de Víctor sobre las reuniones —se negaba a denominarlas citas— se confirmaron cuando ambos Yuris solo pidieron lo mismo de siempre. Cuando finalmente la mesera se retiró un incómodo silencio pareció envolverlos. Y lo peor era que Yuuri se había sentado a un lado de Yura como una especie de guardián.  
Se aclaró la garganta, sobresaltando a ambos Yuris, pero centrando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Yuri.  
— Y... ¿cómo va la terapia? —Cuestionó, impaciente por romper el silencio y arrepintiéndose cuando los hombros de Yuri se tensaron.  
Yuuri a su lado también hizo una mueca. Si algo había comenzado a resurgir con sus memorias en Yurio era... la tendencia a ocultar la frustración que le aquejaba. Lo hacía con comentarios mordaces o desviando el tema, solo dando respuestas cuando quería y cuando menos lo esperabas.  
— Yo... va bien —mintió con una sonrisa forzada sobre sus labios.  
La verdad era que, sentía que no había progreso alguno y en las noches a veces le era imposible dormir por el dolor que le aquejaba.  
A veces solo quería llorar y esconderse del mundo. Refugiarse de lo que había sido, de lo que se esperaba que volviera a ser y de lo que realmente era.  
Tenía dieciséis años y aunque sabía que a su edad se presentaban cambios y ciertos problemas de identidad, en él, sentía que todo era el triple de complicado por la falta de recuerdos.  
Por la falta de esos pequeños fragmentos que le habían formado y que se habían perdido, y qué ahora le hacían mirarse al espejo y preguntarse quién era y que quería del futuro. Y es que, cuando las memorias volvían, iban teñidas de neblina y se le hacían como fragmentos de películas que una vez había visto pero que ya no significaban lo que una vez habían significado. Inclusive los sentimientos con los que iban teñidos los recuerdos se diluían en la falta de comprensión que a veces le causaban, sobre todo cuando no había nadie que le diera mayor perspectiva del suceso. Y entonces ya no eran parte de lo que ahora era porque ni siquiera sabía quién era ahora.

— Me alegra oírlo… —pronunció Víctor con una sonrisa forzada. Había visto la manera en que los ojos de Yuri se volvían distantes y cristalinos. Le recordó terriblemente a la primera vez que le había visto llorar en su departamento, la diferencia es que esta vez no podía darle consuelo, y no era solo por la presencia de Yuuri sino que también dudaba que Yura apreciara el gesto.  
Sin embargo, Katsuki no tuvo reparo alguno en coger la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa, el toque casi tímido y expectante, pero cuando Yura correspondió el gesto, Víctor sintió como una bofetada.

— Se han vuelto realmente unidos —pronunció, la amargura en su tono apenas pudo disimularla con otra sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos castaños evitaron los de Víctor. Yuri también se removió incomodo, como si apenas fuera consciente de la manera en que se aferraba al toque de Yuuri y un nudo se formó en su estómago. Él había percibido la ligera molestia que adornaba el tono de Víctor y con cierta angustia y tal vez ¿dolor? Se preguntó si era porque el patinador mayor tenía sentimientos por su amigo japonés, lo cual era ciertamente ridículo porque pese a que estaba consciente de que estaba atraído por Víctor, era estúpido afligirse por una atracción física que al fin de cuentas no significaba nada, no cuando era unilateral, después de todo ¿por qué Víctor se fijaría en alguien como él? ¿Por qué posaría su vista en alguien que estaba tan roto en más de una forma y era un simple adolescente con problemas de memoria? Inclusive podía entender porque se fijaría en Yuuri. Su amigo japonés era amable y comprensivo, siempre dispuesto a ayudarte y escuchar, de sonrisas dulces y maneras suaves, si, tenía un autoestima voluble y solía subestimar sus capacidades pero… eran cosas que podían superarse fácilmente, y él, él ni siquiera podía dar una idea clara de quien era y de lo que quería.

— Yurio es una buena compañía —pronunció Yuuri, su mano trazó de manera casi inconsciente la parte superior de la mano de Yurio—. Es divertido descubrir Rusia con él.

Y es que… Yurio parecía no tener muchos amigos y cuando quería escapar de la atención sofocante de su abuelo, de su madre y de su hermana, solía llamarlo y ambos salían a recorrer las calles, visitar museos y descubrir cafeterías.  
Era realmente entretenido ver a Yurio descubrir las cosas, era como un niño pequeño aprendiendo de su entorno y eso era realmente encantador.

— Tú también eres una buena compañía —murmuró Yura, avergonzado e incómodo. Era un poco abrumador e intimidante la manera en que Víctor le miraba, tan atento a cada una de sus reacciones, sus ojos encontraron los azules y el destello de dolor que adornaba su iris le hicieron contener la respiración. Se deshizo del agarre de Yuuri—. Necesito ir al baño.

Se excusó. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y escapó de la escena y de la emoción trepidante que parecía querer comérselo.

Se miró al espejo, los moretones del accidente ya habían desaparecido, excepto por el corte pequeño en su barbilla; y el cabello había comenzado a crecer, sin embargo, estaba lejos de parecerse al joven que había visto en incontables imágenes y vídeos. Era como un cascaron de lo que una vez había sido. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su reflejo y no por primera vez desde que había despertado se sintió amargo.

— _Te quiero… —el suave susurro apenas lo pudo percibir, aun abrumado por el recién orgasmo que acaba de tener y la deliciosa placidez soporífera en la que entraba después del sexo. Sin embargo, se obligó a abrirlos ojos. El sudor comenzaba a enfriarse y podía sentir el líquido pegajoso escurrir entre sus glúteos, hizo una mueca ante este último, la próxima vez obligaría a Víctor a usar un condón. Pero ahora, se giró a verlo._

 _La luz del crepúsculo se filtraba a través de la ventana cubriendo el cuerpo de Víctor con un halo naranja que le hacía resplandecer. Sus ojos azules le miraban con cariño sin adulterar. La suavidad de la expresión, le hicieron acelerar el corazón aún más que las actividades antes realizadas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo carmesí y los ojos se le cristalizaron_.  
 _Era realmente increíble saberse correspondido, sin embargo, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta e hizo lo único que creyó plausible, se arrojó hacia él y lo beso como si el mundo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento. Dispuesto a entregarle su corazón en una bandeja de plata._

Yuri se agarró con fuerza al lavamanos y parpadeó aturdido, ¿qué había sido eso? Una memoria o su deseo jugándole una mala pasada. Su cabeza comenzó a punzar y con cierto aire de frustración, mojó la parte posterior de su cuello con agua fría. ¿Por qué su memoria le mostraba esas imágenes en este momento? Era como si intentase darle una excusa a las emociones fuera de lugar que Víctor le provocaba y al miedo sin sentido que imaginarlo con Yuuri le hacía sentir. Negó con la cabeza y desestimó el flash repentino.  
Cuando salió del baño, y pese a sus intentos de dominar el dolor, se encontró pálido y tembloroso.  
Las cosas parecieron ir cuesta abajo cuando unos pasos por detrás observó a Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas balbuceando a lo que sea que Víctor estaba diciendo.  
— Entonces... ¿lo hace? —Preguntó con voz sugerente Víctor y tocó una de las manos de Katsuki, intentando persuadirlo para que lo mirase. Había vuelto a preguntar sobre los sentimientos que Yuuri parecía estar desarrollando por Yura, pero, Yuuri simplemente se reducía a balbuceos sin sentido, asumió que en parte era su culpa por recurrir a la coquetería y bueno Yuuri... siempre reaccionaba de manera muy divertida cuando actuaba de esa manera.  
Katsuki levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Yuri, percibiendo por un momento el dolor que la situación le había causado, pero, Yuuri lo confundió con algo relacionado a sus lesiones.  
Víctor alertado por la preocupación en el rostro de Yuuri, giró y observó el semblante de Yura, sus ojos verdes miraban absorto la manera en que sus manos y las de Yuuri se entrelazaban sobre la mesa.  
Sus ojos verdes entonces se encontraron con los suyos y fue como ser transportado todos esos meses atrás cuando había ido en su búsqueda a Japón. Había estado tonteando con Yuuri y su expresión era similar, sin embargo, solo fue durante un parpadeó pues después su expresión se había cerrado, pero ahora, ahora era peor pues cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraban, arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa de triste resignación, como si lo hubiese visto venir desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Retiró sus manos de las de Yuuri, como si el simple contacto le quemara y Katsuki se levantó con la intención de ir en ayuda de Yuri, totalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos rusos.  
Yurio se dejó arrastrar por Yuuri hasta la mesa.  
— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ligeramente ansioso Yuuri.  
Yurio no se veía bien, se encontraba pálido y tembloroso.  
— Estoy bien —mintió Plisetsky. Un nudo parecía haberse alojado en su estómago y sentía como si fuera a soltarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Se tragó un suspiro y levantó la mirada, los ojos azules de Víctor parecían leerle el alma y el nudo en su estómago no hizo más que crecer. Alejó la mirada y la centró en Yuuri, quién lo miraba con horror sin adulterar.  
— No lo estas... —pronunció, levantando una mano y retirando con delicadeza una lágrima que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que escapaba de los confines de sus ojos. Parpadeó aturdido, y frotó con fuerza sus ojos después, cuando más lágrimas decidieron salir—. Debemos llevarte al médico.  
Pronunció Yuuri, poniéndose ya de pie, Yurio lo sujetó del brazo y Yuuri se sentó.  
— No es nada —pronunció con lentitud Yurio, intentando que su voz no sonase temblorosa—. Solo he tenido un recuerdo.  
Agregó cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de replicar.  
— Pero...  
— Nada... Yuuri. Sabéis como es cuando pasan —pronunció suspirando de alivio cuando el nipón acepto su argumento. Sabiendo cómo eran sus reacciones, pues él había visto la manera en que sus emociones se veían afectadas algunas veces.  
Víctor se mantenía en silencio pero Yuri no podía mirarlo, no cuando sentía que su corazón escaparía de su pecho y se ahogaría en un mar de lágrimas sin sentido—. Sin embargo, creo que me ha dejado más desgastado de lo que creía y... será mejor que vuelva a casa.  
Agregó finalmente. Levantó la mirada, apenas teniendo la suficiente valentía para mirar a Víctor. La expresión evaluadora con la que lo miraba, solo le hizo sentir más ansioso.  
— Muy bien —Katsuki pronunció, volviendo a ponerse de pie—. Te llevaré a casa.  
Yurio vio la incredulidad y ligero descontento en el rostro de Víctor y... las ganas de llorar regresaron con renovada fuerza.  
— No. N-no es necesario —dijo, carraspeando un poco cuando su voz se quebró ligeramente—. Os habéis saltado un entrenamiento por esto, así que, bien podríais pasársela bien y tener una cita agradable. Yo cogeré un taxi.  
— Yurio... —estaba por protestar Katsuki cuando percibió la mirada del menor—. Llama cuando finalmente lleguéis a casa.  
Yurio asintió, ya de pie, colocó un par de billetes para pagar el café que no se había bebido y luego miró a Víctor a los ojos.  
— Fue bueno verle —la formalidad en su tono fue como una cuchillada en su pecho—. Adiós Víctor.  
Y con eso salió, el paso tembloroso pero constante.  
Víctor sintió que se ahogaba.  
 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 _Víctor se sentía contenido. Había sido una buena final._  
 _—... aún tenemos que... —Yakov estaba diciendo pero Víctor lo desconecto._  
 _Yuri miraba con el ceño fruncido a alguien a sus espaldas._  
 _Era realmente desconcertante ya que raramente se tomaba la molestia de prestar atención a las personas._  
 _Se giró entonces y sus ojos observaron al competidor de la rama japonesa._  
 _Algo crudo y retorcido se instaló en su interior._  
 _No era un patinador que él hubiera tenido en cuenta —raramente prestaba atención a las personas con las que competía, sobre todo, sino eran una competencia "real"—, no era el mejor competidor que se había topado y ciertamente sus rutinas no eran lo suficientemente dignas de recordar, lo único recordable era lo complicado de los pasos que utilizaba en sus programas y aun así tendía a cometer algunos errores._  
 _Sin embargo, la atención que Yuri le prestaba le era molesto._  
 _Así que cuando el competidor japonés se dio cuenta que lo miraba, le mando su sonrisa más encantadora y..._  
 _— ¿Quieres un autógrafo? —Casi se rió del tono incrédulo que salió de la garganta de Yura y de la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del competidor japonés y aunque no tendía a ser cruel, seria mentira no admitir la satisfacción que le provocó su retirada._  
 _— ¡Idiota! —Le espetó Yuri, el ceño fruncido cubriendo sus características._  
 _— ¡Eh! —Hizo un mohín y una expresión de adorable desconcierto—. ¿Qué?_  
 _Yuri le fulminó con la mirada y chasqueó la lengua._  
 _Víctor sonrió victorioso y se encaminaron hacia el hotel._  
 _La verdad era que, a veces le aterraba la manera en que quería a Yuri. Era realmente diferente a lo que había sentido con otras personas, tal vez porque después de la muerte de su madre había decidido que no quería volver a experimentar un dolor tan profundamente desgarrador, no quería volver a sentir la punzada estática en el pecho debido al vacío que ella había dejado, no solo en él sino en su padre. Aun ahora, a su padre le costaba ver los álbumes familiares y ver el rostro de la esposa que había perdido hace ya tanto. Aun ahora, su padre portaba la daga en el corazón de su amor perdido y... simplemente él... él no podía. Víctor se negaba a entregarse de esa manera, se negaba a perderse en la emotividad y "falsa" seguridad que el amor te prometía, después de todo, ya había sido testigo de lo que hacía cuando lo perdías, había experimentado de primera mano lo que ocasionaba su pérdida, entonces... ¿realmente valía la pena? ¿Realmente era apropiado y lo suficientemente valiente para entregar su corazón? La respuesta hasta ahora siempre había sido un rotundo no. Porque él no estaba dispuesto a volverse una sombra dolorida como lo había hecho su padre. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse cuando ni siquiera estaba asegurado que su amor fuera correspondido de la misma manera._  
 _Pero con Yura, con Yura había sido diferente. Había sido como agua filtrándose a través de las grietas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Simplemente había despertado un día y se había dado cuenta que le encantaba la manera en que su cabello rubio se iluminaba bajo el sol; adoraba la manera en que su expresión se relajaba mientras patinaba y la manera en que mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba por intentar un nuevo movimiento; adoraba la manera en que su expresión se llenaba de calidez cuando hablaba de su abuelo; adoraba la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se marcaban cuando sonreía; e inclusive adoraba la manera en que su ceño su fruncía y le gritaba cuando lograba exasperarlo._  
 _Con Yuri todo había sido impredecible; un deseo que se había arraigado en su corazón y extendía lento pero constante. Un momento efímero que amenazaba con convertirse en todo._  
 _Pero, el problema era que Yuri era demasiado joven e inexperto, y a veces, temía que un día él abriría los ojos y asumiera que Víctor no era lo que necesitaba, y sin embargo, Víctor no podía alejarse, atraído a Yuri como una polilla a la luz y sabía que... cuando finalmente lo alcanzara... cuando finalmente llegará... solo seria para recibir a su muerte._  
 _Y todo parecía aún más claro, sobre todo al día siguiente, durante la fiesta de cierre._  
 _El competidor japonés se acercó a Yuri a retarlo en una competición de baile, y aunque al principio el Gatito parecía reticente y fruncía el ceño, era evidente la emoción y alegría que la situación le causaba._  
 _Y entonces la claridad se abrió paso. Todo se reducía a intentar alcanzarlo o... dejar que abriera sus alas y se alejará cuando su pérdida aun no lo abrumaría tanto._  
 _— ¿Estás bien? —La voz suave de Chris le sobresalto ligeramente._  
 _Su mejor amigo y confidente, el único que sabía sobre su relación con Yura, aunque todo había sido por un accidente y aunque no lo aprobaba, tampoco lo había juzgado._  
 _— Solo me han dado ganas de unirme a ellos —le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y se adentró a la pista. Cogiendo al competidor japonés como pareja de baile, alejando su atención de Yura y sintiendo una emoción casi eufórica cuando el Gatito se alejó fulminándole con la mirada. Siempre era un deleite mirarlo un poco celoso._  
 _— "Una última vez" —pensó, sintiendo la mirada aguda de Yura sobre él mientras giraba al chico japonés y un hueco parecía formarse en su pecho—. "Una última vez"._  
 _Porque Víctor no estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón y además... a los ángeles no se les cortan las alas y Yura..._  
 _Los ojos verdes de su Gatito se anclaron a los azules de él. Y el ceño que portaba hasta ese momento se suavizo. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y suspiró con exasperante resignación, acostumbrado a su comportamiento pueril. La punzada de celos apaciguada con ese simple intercambio de miradas._  
 _... Yura era un ángel que estaba listo para volar._

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _ϡ_**

 ** _NA:_** _Hola corazones espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que las cosas no se os hagan tediosas._

 _Por cierto esta historia estaba pensada para ser corta, yo había pensado en unos ocho capítulos a lo mucho, pero, se me está saliendo de las manos, así que, posiblemente tarde ligeramente más en actualizar porque hare capítulos un poquito más largos, a menos que… prefieras que sigan igual o los haga más cortos. Bueno… acepto vuestras sugerencias._

 _¡Oh….! ¡Cierto! Estaba pensando en retirar la categoría **M** , porque no creo que las cosas sean tan explicitas y aun que más adelante va haber smut, como soy muy principiante en eso, creo que será encaminando más o menos como lo poquito hasta ahora aquí presentado, así que… ¿creéis que es adecuado? _

_Bueno comentarme que piensas del capítulo, de las cuestiones que os he hecho y si tenéis una sugerencia o alguna recomendación de lectura._

 _Os adoro, que tengáis unos días maravillosos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._


	6. Chapter 5: Esperanza

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 ** _Memory Lane_**  
 ** _._**  
 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Capítulo 5: Надежда (_** ** _Esperanza)._**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.X._**  
 ** _._**

 _"La gente tiene miedo de sí misma, de sus sentimientos. Hablan de lo grande que es el amor, pero eso es una mierda. El amor duele. Los sentimientos son inquietantes. A la gente se le enseña que el dolor es malo ¿Cómo pueden tratar el amor si tienen miedo de sentir?"_

 _Jim Morrison_

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _.X._**  
 ** _._**

* * *

 _La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los ventanales dando a la habitación un toque totalmente etéreo._  
 _Yura se removió en el sofá y miró a Víctor._  
 _— No era necesario que hicierais nada de esto —pronunció, mirando a su alrededor con las mejillas sonrojadas._  
 _Su corazón latía rápido y estaba seguro que de ser posible, ya habría salido de su pecho y habría caído en las manos de Víctor._  
 _— Por supuesto que sí —dijo Víctor, colocando un pequeño pastel en el centro de la mesa, una pequeña vela justo en el centro—. No lo todos los días se cumplen quince años._  
 _Yuri resopló pero no dijo nada, realmente era lindo el detalle y después de tener un día de mierda, realmente se sentía más conmovido de lo usual._  
 _— Pero tú y Chris ya me han organizado una fiesta —señaló, recordándole a Víctor la fiesta de un par de días atrás y recordando en el proceso, que era la primera vez que él y Víctor se habían tocado tan íntimamente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y desvió la mirada cuando percibió la sonrisa pícara de Vitya._  
 _— Pero esa fiesta fue todo idea de Chris, además, yo quería hacerte algo especial por mi cuenta —murmuró con un mohín, mientras recorría la mejilla de Yura. Era una caricia lo suficientemente etérea y sin embargo, en automático sus vellos de los brazos y nuca se erizaron y un líquido a fuego lento pareció comenzar a originarse en el centro de su estómago y comenzar a recorrerlo, se sentía caliente, muy_  
 _caliente de repente. Víctor delineó sus labios con el pulgar y con algo que sonó a un suspiro, Yuri lamió su dedo casi por instinto._  
 _Un gemido pareció abandonar los labios de Víctor y los ojos verdes de Yuri buscaron los azules, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y lo miraba de una manera tal que, el corazón de Yura latió más rápido._  
 _— Quiero comerte..._  
 _Pronunció en un tono ronco que hizo palpitar el pene de Yuri._  
 _Sin embargo, Víctor se alejó, su sonrisa de habitual despreocupación sobre sus labios._  
 _Yuri parpadeó un poco confundido, sus labios abriéndose para preguntar si acaso había hecho algo mal, sin embargo, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, en ocasiones Víctor le hacía sentirse demasiado inseguro de sí mismo, lo hacía sentir como un niño desesperado de atención y lo odiaba._

 _Víctor encendió la vela del pastel y_  
 _comenzó a entonar "Happy Birthday", Makkachin emitió un ladrido y los ojos de Yura se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar._

 _— Vamos, Gatito. Pide un deseo —dijo Víctor con voz suave, el pecho ligeramente apretado al ver la expresión de Yura._  
 _Yuri cerró los ojos antes de apagar la vela y..._  
 _— "Deseo... deseo... no estar solo nuevamente —sus ojos se abrieron y miró a Víctor que sonreía—, que esto dure por siempre"._

 _Y a pesar de que tenía demasiado que había dejado de creer en aquello, sopló la vela con el deseo ferviente de por una vez, tener aquello que deseaba._  
 _Víctor aplaudió ligeramente antes de retirar la pequeña vela, y después insto a Yuri a morderle._  
 _Yuri soltó un suspiro y se inclinó, la crema batida se embarro sobre sus labios y nariz._  
 _Parpadeó ligeramente aturdido cuando el flasheo repentino de una cámara lo cegó._  
 _— Eres tan lindo —pronunció Víctor, la mirada suave con la que lo miraba evitando que Yuri se quejara._  
 _En su lugar cogió una servilleta, listo para quitase la crema batida sobre su rostro, sin embargo, Víctor detuvo su mano e inclinándose sobre él, lo besó._  
 _Su lengua con parsimonia recorrió su labio inferior, degustando la crema batida sobre sus labios._  
 _— Realmente es un delicioso pastel —murmuró sobre sus labios, y Yuri suspiró._  
 _Las piernas le temblaban y sabía que de no haber caído ya sobre el sofá, sus piernas le habrían dejado de sostener._  
 _Pero eso no evitó que se aferrase a la camisa de Víctor, abriendo los labios cuando Vitya mordía ligeramente su labio inferior instándole a sumergirse en un pasional y desenfrenado beso._  
 _El sabor de la crema no era nada en comparación al sabor de la boca de Víctor, siempre lo dejaba ansiando más._  
 _Con más valentía de la que sentía, Yuri se acomodó sobre el sofá y alineando sus caderas a las de Víctor las movió experimentalmente._  
 _Víctor soltó un gruñido y rompió el beso, la respiración pesada fue todo lo que se escuchaba mientras Yuri y Víctor se miraban. Las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados y una mirada totalmente resuelta sobre sus características, fue lo que Víctor percibió._  
 _Víctor sonrió, una dulce sonrisa tan similar y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a sus sonrisas habituales._  
 _Se puso de pie y antes de que Yuri pudiese protestar, le ofreció su mano._  
 _Yuri parpadeó confundido, sin embargo, cuando entendió con más valentía de la que sentía, se puso de pie._  
 _Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que nunca reconocería, y sin embargo, también estaba decidido a llegar hasta lo último._  
 _Recorrieron en silencio el pequeño pasillo que los llevaría a la habitación._  
 _Yuri había estado un par de veces ahí, y sin embargo, mientras Víctor abría la puerta y lo instaba a entrar, sentía como si fuera la primera vez._

 _Cuando la cama quedó ante su vista, sus piernas se sintieron inestables y se aferró con mayor fuerza a la mano de Víctor._  
 _— No tenemos que hacerlo —pronunció Vitya con voz suave, sus ojos azules le miraban con una suave mezcla de emociones que dejaron el estómago de Yuri revoloteando._  
 _— Pero yo quiero —espetó con la misma determinación con la que había asumido todos los retos que hasta ahora había tenido que enfrentar en su corta vida._  
 _Entonces, jalando a Víctor del frente de su camisa, estampó sus labios contra los suyos._  
 _Víctor permitió que el beso avanzará al ritmo que Yuri deseaba mientras comenzaba a guiarlo hacia la cama._  
 _El deseo, la inseguridad y ese sentimiento al que Yuri aún no sabía cómo nombrar, desbordándose a través del ritmo y entrega con la que besaba a Víctor._  
 _Sus piernas entonces chocaron con el borde de la cama y Yuri, rompió el beso, apenas consciente de que habían estado avanzando mientras se besaban._  
 _El agarre en la camisa de Víctor se tensó y el ruso mayor lo envolvió entre sus brazos._  
 _— Podemos detenernos ahora —volvió a decir, el tono de Víctor una brisa reconfortante para el espíritu de Yuri._  
 _— Es que... yo... nunca... —comenzó Yuri, solo para callar abruptamente debido a la vergüenza. No quería reconocer el miedo que sentía a hacerlo mal y que Víctor se arrepintiera de salir con él, temía no cumplir con sus expectativas, temía... no ser suficiente._  
 _Víctor quiso reír, cuando una calidez en su pecho lo recorrió, Yuri era tan lindo, que no sabía cómo había sobrevivido sin él hasta ahora. Sin embargo, al ver la marcada inseguridad sobre su rostro, la risa se desvaneció y cierto dolor pareció abrirse paso en su pecho. A veces tendía a olvidar que Yuri era más inseguro de lo que aparentaba, frente a todos podía ser la joven promesa rusa, el mejor patinador en la liga junior, un estudiante sobresaliente, y sin embargo, bajo todas esas capas, solo era un muchacho que se preguntaba porque no había sido suficiente para que su madre y su padre se quedasen._  
 _— Está bien, Yura —dijo, acariciando su rostro y besando sus mejillas hasta finalmente besar sus labios—. Solo haremos lo que tú quieras y que te haga sentir bien._  
 _Yuri asintió y se dejó besar nuevamente. Los labios de Yuri eran suaves como la seda y el sabor dulce de su boca era la cosa más adictiva que Víctor estaba seguro jamás había probado._

 _Sus labios se alejaron de su boca y comenzó un lento y excitante recorrido por su cuello, Yuri soltó un gemido cuando los dientes de Víctor rasparon a la altura de su clavícula._  
 _El calor subió y las manos de Yuri se sintieron inquietas, necesitaba sentir a Víctor, quería tocarlo y que él lo tocará a él._  
 _Con manos temblorosas intento desabotonar la camisa de Víctor, pero todo se quedó en un infructuoso intento cuando Víctor había capturado sus labios en un beso exigente, en su lugar enterró sus manos en su cabello, y se dejó arrastrar por las caricias que había comenzado a impartirle debajo de la camisa._  
 _Las manos de Víctor estaban cálidas contra su piel, y cuando una de ellas apretó ligeramente su pezón izquierdo, Yuri se vio en la necesidad de romper el beso, un gemido abandonó sus labios, mientras una deliciosa electricidad parecía recorrerlo sin final, haciendo que su pantalón y ropa en general, comenzará a serle innecesaria._  
 _La camiseta negra con estampado de tigre, salió disparada de su cuerpo cuando Víctor lo instó a quitarla._  
 _El aire frío de la habitación le puso los vellos de punta y la consciencia de sí mismo comenzó a despertar. Se abrazó así mismo y desvió la mirada de los ojos azules que lo miraban tan fijamente._  
 _El rubor comenzó a mancharle las mejillas y parte del cuello, demasiado nervioso._  
 _Víctor, le miraba embelesado, era una vista que nunca había esperado ver, el joven ruso de lengua afilada y regularmente seguro de sí mismo, era ahora tan tímido._  
 _— Eres realmente lindo —dijo, la voz suave como una caricia aterciopelada contra su piel. Sin embargo, Yuri frunció el ceño y finalmente tuvo el coraje de verlo a los ojos._  
 _— ¿Lindo? Guapo sería una palabra más adecuada ¿no crees? —gruñó, sin embargo, la manera en que aún se cubría así mismo, hacían aún más evidente su inseguridad._  
 _Víctor río, una risa cálida y contagiosa, Yura resopló pero pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._  
 _— Vamos Gatito —comenzó Víctor, el tono ligero mientras sus manos cogían los brazos de Yuri para alejarlas de su torso—, déjame verte._  
 _Yuri suspiró y cedió lentamente, interiormente agradeciendo de que la única luz en la habitación fuera la luz de la luna. Sus brazos finalmente se alejaron de su cuerpo y la tenue luz de la luna y que iluminaba la habitación, hicieron resplandecer el torso del joven ruso._

 _Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo cuando Vitya recorrió con parsimonia sus contornos, la caricia un suave toque que aun así lo dejo jadeando._  
 _— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó Víctor cuando, un escalofrío pareció recorrer el cuerpo del menor._

 _Yura negó con la cabeza, diría que se sentía algo completamente opuesto al frío. Armándose de valor, acortó la distancia y..._  
 _— Quiero sentirte —pidió en un susurro sobre los labios de Víctor, el tono tímido fue como combustible para la excitación de Vitya._  
 _El beso febril que le siguió, lo dejo aturdido, de repente los toque suaves y tal vez un poco inocentes de un principio de Víctor, se volvieron toques certeros e intencionales, toques hechos con el fin de complacer y enloquecer a partes iguales a su receptor._  
 _Yuri soltó un grito cuando los labios de Víctor se cerraron por primera vez en uno de sus rosados pezones._  
 _Su boca se sentía tibia y la manera en que la lengua delineaba su alrededor hicieron las piernas de Yuri aún más inestables._  
 _Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros y gimió con fuerza._  
 _— Quiero... quiero... —entonó en una especie de súplica sin saber del todo que era lo que quería, solo consciente de un vacío que parecía se volvería un dolor físico si no encontraba la manera de llenarlo._  
 _Víctor, sin embargo, entendía perfectamente._  
 _De prácticamente un movimiento había deshecho el botón de los jeans de Yura y bajado su bragueta. El pene de Yuri saltó totalmente erguido._  
 _La mano de Víctor se cerró en torno a él, mientras se alejaba para ver la expresión de Yura._

 _Las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración pesada, los labios hinchados y rosados, fue lo que aprecio. Yura se veía totalmente consumido bajo la lujuria y Víctor deseaba, no, necesitaba, consumirlo, con la pasión desbordante que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior y todo a causa de ese joven muchacho._  
 _— Eso... yo... ¡ahh! —balbuceó Yuri cuando la mano de Víctor se apretó ligeramente más alrededor de su pene. El líquido preseminal se desbordó desde la punta y Víctor con su dedo índice lo extendió, apretando ligeramente en la abertura y causando que Yuri gimiera aún más fuerte. Cuando la respiración de Yura se hizo más fuerte y fue evidente que estaba por correrse, Víctor retiró la mano de su pene y Yura gimió ante la repentina falta de contacto. Abriendo los ojos sin estar seguro de cuando los había cerrado y totalmente frustrado ante el orgasmo negado._  
 _Víctor río y lo instó a deshacerse del resto de su ropa mientras él hacía lo mismo._  
 _Yuri dudo, mientras sus manos —ligeramente temblorosas— se detenían en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, de nuevo inseguro, y aunque él y Víctor ya habían visto el cuerpo del otro desnudo —en los vestidores Víctor era muy libre y desvergonzado cuando quería—, esto era totalmente diferente._  
 _Sin embargo, se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda y retiró su pantalón y ropa interior de una sola. Luego levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Víctor en toda su gloria desnuda._  
 _El pecho bien esculpido y la piernas firmes. Yuri se sintió ligeramente intimidado, él era aún joven, más bajo que el promedio y además ligeramente delgado._  
 _Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más diferencias entre sus cuerpos, porque fue ese instante en que Víctor se acercó de nuevo a él. Sus labios se encontraron y cada parte de su cuerpo entró en contacto con la del otro. El aire se volvió caliente y el fuego profundo que parecía haberse menguado, regreso con renovada fuerza._

 _Yura deseaba fervientemente ser consumido. Sentir las manos cálidas de Víctor recorrerlo en suaves y certeras caricias que lo dejarán sin aliento._

 _Cayeron a la cama en un revoltijo de extremidades, sus labios recorriendo cada recoveco y valle que se abría y ofrecía como un tesoro._

 _El pene de Yuri pálpito y sus caderas se movieron al son de la Víctor, el primer orgasmo lo golpeó como una ola y sin embargo no era suficiente, su cuerpo anhelaba aún más._  
 _— Quiero... quiero estar dentro de ti, Yura —la voz de Víctor murmuró en su oído, como una especie de genio que ofrecía lo que Yuri no sabía que quería._  
 _— Si —gimió antes de que Víctor lo besara por la milésima vez esa noche._

 _Las manos de Víctor se sentían calientes contra su piel, mientras descendían a través de su cuerpo. El toque ligeramente frio de sus dedos debido al lubricante — que Yuri no había notado que había usado— sobre su entrada, lo hicieron tensarse nuevamente._

 _— Shuu… Todo irá bien —prometió Víctor mientras tanteaba la zona, besándole el cuello y los labios para distraerlo._

 _Yuri se dejó hacer, su respiración volvía a ser pesada. La primera intromisión le saco un quejido, era un poco extraño sentir uno de los dedos de Víctor en aquella zona, sin embargo, la incomodidad no tardo en desaparecer cuando curvando su dedo, Víctor encontró su punto dulce. La cabeza de Yuri se hecho hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, algo totalmente nuevo comenzaba a recorrerlo originado desde el centro de su vientre, recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa y dejándole un estado de éxtasis aun mayor que su previo orgasmo._

 _La molestia se desvaneció progresivamente y pronto se encontró moviendo las caderas al son de los dedos que Víctor había estado agregando progresivamente. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Víctor retiró sus dedos._

 _Un quejido abandono sus labios y las uñas de sus manos se enterraron en la espalda de Víctor en represalia, sin embargo, el vacío que parecía consumir su cuerpo durante ese instante fue rápidamente llenado cuando finalmente lento pero constante, Víctor se introdujo en su interior. Entonces, la incomodidad volvió, era mucho más ancho que sus dedos, sin embargo, no fue algo desagradable, en todo caso, solo hizo a Yura más receptivo y consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, él y Víctor se habían unido en la forma más íntima._

 _EL vaivén de caderas, comenzó suave para progresar en estocadas contundentes que hacían a Yura ver estrellas. Todo era tan nuevo y sorprendente y Yuri solo quería verse consumido por ese nuevo mundo que se le había abierto._

 _Sus ojos querían cerrarse y entregarse al apasionante momento que estaba viviendo, sin embargo, la vista de Víctor sobre él, con la respiración pesada, el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y sobre todo sus hermosos ojos azules consumidos por el deseo dilatando sus pupilas, era una vista que Yuri no quería perderse, no cuando Víctor estaba en ese estado debido a él, no cuando sabía que sus sentimientos y las sensaciones de plenitud eran totalmente similares a las suyas, no cuando finalmente se sentía comprendido. Así que, pese a la fuerza con la que su orgasmo lo golpeó, nunca abandonó su mirada de la Víctor y fue eso precisamente lo que desencadeno el orgasmo del mayor._

 _Cuando finalmente la dicha pos orgásmica pasó, los dejó a ambos saciados y con un corazón lleno, pero también completamente pesado ante los nuevos sentimientos que parecían desbordarlos._

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del sol se filtró a través de la ventana, cayendo justo sobre el rostro del durmiente Yuri.  
Hizo una mueca y se cubrió con las mantas la cabeza, sin embargo, era tarde, Yuri era de sueño ligero y a la menor incomodidad o molestia, se encontraba despierto.  
Resopló ruidosamente y deshecho la manta a un lado.  
Tenía que ir a su terapia y después iría a la pista de hielo por primera vez en un par de meses, Yuuri quería mostrarle su programa libre antes que a nadie.  
Y aunque Yuri en un principio se encontraba reticente, no pudo decirle que no cuando lo había mirado de una forma tan esperanzadora. Sin embargo, Yura tenía miedo de sus recuerdos, miedo de descubrir que ahora el patinaje ya no era lo que daba sentido a su vida como todos habían asegurado a su alrededor, tenía miedo de ser completamente ajeno a sí mismo; y luego, estaba el asunto de Víctor, sabía que él era el entrenador de Yuuri y aún estaba inseguro de cómo actuar a su alrededor, sobre todo después de ese incidente en la cafetería y sus _sueños,_ se sentía el doble de inseguro a su alrededor, tan anhelante y al mismo tiempo tan temeroso y con un profundo dolor de amarga resignación que no sabía del todo de donde venía. Se sentía con el corazón roto y aunque ya había aceptado que él le gustaba físicamente hablando, no entendía de dónde venían esos sentimientos tan arraigados. Además, estaba la cuestión de Yuuri, él estaba seguro que a Víctor le gustaba su amigo japonés y se sentía aún más enojado consigo mismo cuando el sentimiento de celos lo inundaba cuando su amigo llegaba a mencionar a Víctor en sus conversaciones de una manera cariñosa. Luego venía la culpa porque como podía albergar ese sentimiento contra su amigo cuando se había vuelto un apoyo incondicional, cuando él no tenía idea de las emociones y sentimientos que Víctor le hacía sentir. Cuando él no sabía que lo _amaba_...  
Yuri parpadeó aturdido, y se incorporó de la cama prácticamente de un salto. _Amor._.. qué clase de estupidez estaba pensando, era obvio que sentía atracción física por Víctor pero amor era una palabra demasiado grande y él había estado dando vueltas al asunto demasiado.  
Se obligó a alejar cualquier pensamiento de Víctor de su cabeza, finalmente listo para comenzar su día.  
Aunque aún le resultaba difícil caminar sin el apoyo de su bastón, había comenzado a tener más progreso en sus terapias, y eso en sí mismo le había ayudado a comenzar a tener mayor ánimo en las mañanas, incluso había comenzado a responder algunos de los mensajes de buenos deseos y había hecho un publicación para sus fans que no dejaban de enviar mensajes positivos a sus redes sociales.

Un suave toque se escuchó desde la puerta.  
— ¿Si? —Pronunció con la voz aún rasposa por el sueño.  
— El desayuno está listo, Yura —la voz de su abuelo llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta.  
— En un momento estoy contigo —dijo y el silencio volvió a envolverlo hasta que...  
— Tu madre, Valya y Alisa están aquí —pronunció con cierta incertidumbre, sabiendo que a Yura le costaba recibir la cercanía de su madre y su familia tan libremente.  
Podía tener una falta de recuerdos pero si Yuri podía asociar algo con su madre era la amarga decepción y un anhelo que parecía volverse más fuerte cuando la miraba interactuar con su hermanastra. Y aunque Lena lo estaba intentando, arrastrando a Yura a cenas familiares, al parque y aún montón de cosas en familia, la incomodidad solo era aún mayor, Yura simplemente se sentía ajeno a la familia de su madre e incluso a veces se sentía un caso de caridad, porque no estaba seguro de que su madre intentaría tan fuerte si él nunca hubiera estado en ese accidente. A veces se preguntaba cuanto de aquello era genuino interés de su madre de formar una relación más estrecha y cuánto era provocado por la culpa.  
— Estaré listo en un momento —repitió obligándose a contener el ligero desagrado, ya que a veces la atención de Lena le era sofocante y un poco indeseada. No es que él quisiera ser cruel con la mujer que le había dado la vida, pero muy en el fondo temía que, si la dejaba entrar, ella volvería a romper su corazón.  
Y Yuri simplemente no estaba en esa disposición, no cuando, tenía que lidiar con un montón de recuerdos perdidos, sin embargo, por el momento le daría el beneficio de la duda y actuaría de la manera cordial con la que venía tratándola desde aquella vez que se quedó a cuidarle por primera vez. Luego, cuando todo fuera más claro y él se encontrará mejor, intentaría cruzar ese puente. Por ahora solo restaba esperar que el tiempo le diera la razón a él o que le diera los justificantes necesarios para confiar en su madre.

Con el ánimo más restablecido y con los pensamientos en torno a Yuuri, Víctor y su madre lejos, finalmente estaba listo para comenzar su día.

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Era una tarde fría, prueba de ello era que gran parte de las personas se encontraban en sus hogares o dentro de las cafeterías._  
 _Víctor ajusto su bufanda e hizo un mohín._  
 _— No puedo creer que te olvidaras de comprar la carne —dijo Yuri con incredulidad—. Es el ingrediente principal de la sopa._

 _Termino de decir, su ceño estaba fruncido y su nariz roja por el aire frío de la tarde, sin embargo, para Víctor era una vista totalmente adorable._

 _— Y es por eso que me alegra que cuides de mi —pronunció sin vergüenza, totalmente cómodo con la manera doméstica en que sus conversaciones a veces tendían a ir._

 _— Realmente no entiendo cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora —le gruñó mientras ajustaba su propia bufanda. El corazón había comenzado a latirle rápido. Yuri apenas había sido consciente de lo que Víctor le evocaba. Después de salir por un par de meses, finalmente, Yuri había podido darle un nombre a lo que sentía por Víctor._

 _Amor, una palabra formada por cuatro letras y, sin embargo, abarcaba demasiado; abarcaba sueños, anhelos, deseos, certezas y miedos por igual._

 _Y aunque Yuri entendí muy poco del amor, sabía que no podía llamar a lo que sentía por Víctor de otra forma. Porque a pesar de que el amor no había sido una constante en su vida, sabía que lo que había estado gestándose en su interior desde esa primera vez que se besaron en lo que después se convertiría en su departamento, era amor, y aunque en un principio se había encontrado aterrado por la revelación, las personas que había amado hasta ahora se habían marchado sin mirar atrás a excepción de su abuelo, pero no era algo en lo que se quería parar a pensar demasiado, temía que con Víctor pasara exactamente igual._

 _Víctor se quejó a su lado y se encontró sonriendo ante la manera en que su relación se desenvolvía._  
 _La manera doméstica y común en que sus charlas tendían a ir, la manera suave en que sus ojos lo miraban, la certeza y confianza que tenía en que si miraba a su lado él le estaría sonriendo. La alegría de escuchar un par de pasos a su lado dejando atrás a la soledad._  
 _Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras lo que Víctor le hacía sentir se arremolinaba en su interior, calentando como el sol en verano, llenando cada recoveco de una alegría y esperanza tan abrumadora que, el sentimiento al que apenas había dado nombre escapó de sus labios._  
 _— Te amo —las palabas escaparon de sus labios de una forma inconsciente. El frío se arremolino a su alrededor y miró a Víctor quien se había detenido al escucharlo._

 _Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente, su postura estaba tensa y su sonrisa parecía haberse congelado sobre su rostro, las piernas de Yuri entonces se sintieron inestables, había algo en la mirada de Víctor que lo hacía tener la sensación de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, el miedo se encrespo en su vientre y los sentimientos que antes le llenaban se marchitaron bajo el frío invernal del miedo y la desilusión sabiendo que lo que saldría de los labios de Vitya no le gustaría._

 _El silencio se cernió sobre ellos como una espesa neblina, las piernas Yura se sintieron aún más inestables y se reprendió mentalmente por decir aquello._

 _— Yo… —las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de Víctor. La incertidumbre y el miedo se encrespo en su vientre, sabía que no podía seguir así, durante la fiesta de cierre Víctor había llegado a una resolución, y aunque no podía negar que las palabras de Yura eran como una especie de bálsamo, no se hallaba del todo confiada de ellos._

 _Yuri era demasiado joven, demasiado crédulo en algunos aspectos y pese a que ahora parecía amarlo no estaba seguro que eso continuara así en el futuro, podía levantarse el día de mañana y darse cuenta que lo que Víctor le evocaba, pese al innegable cariño, distaba mucho de amor. Y Víctor simplemente no podía, no podía poner sus esperanzas, anhelos… su corazón en alguien tan joven como Yura._

 _La condescendencia se apodero de su expresión y sonrió, tan acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones bajo una máscara de felicidad ajena e indiferente a las situaciones, como si fuera impermeable a las palabras del joven ruso._

 _El pecho se contrajo en una punzada dolorosa cuando la expresión de Yuri se endureció antes de sonreír, como si fuese ajeno a lo que Víctor acaba de hacerle._

 _— Sin embargo, aun pienso que eres un idiota —espetó, sentía la garganta constreñida y el pecho había comenzado a dolerle, quería llorar. Él sabía que no debía decir aquellas palabras, pero se habían deslizado de sus labios en un reflejo inconsciente de lo que estar con Víctor le hacía sentir._

 _Fingió una sonrisa y se giró listo para continuar con su camino, pues sus pasos se habían detenido en cuanto las terribles palabras habían salido de sus labios. Parpadeo rápido y se tragó las emociones que comenzaban a consumirlo. No lloraría, no por algo que realmente no sentía y que al final le había dado una perspectiva de en donde se encontraba en su relación con Víctor._

 _— Yura… —murmuró Víctor incapaz de borrar de su mente la dolorida expresión que por un momento había cruzado la expresión de Yuri. Sin embargo, no encontraba palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía. No había manera de que le dijera todo aquello que le carcomía el alma y lo aterraba._

 _Yuri no se giró a verlo nuevamente, simplemente respiro profundamente y…._

 _— Vamos, se hará aun más tarde —pronunció con un encogimiento de hombros aparentemente desinteresado, comenzado su caminata sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás. Víctor no se atrevió a llamarle de nuevo, ver a Yuri alejarse había sido aún más revelador y pese al dolor, Víctor, no iba a retroceder en su decisión. El momento había llegado y Yuri tenía que extender sus alas._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Víctor chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Su nuevo programa no estaba progresando como deseaba, y no, no era porque aún no estuviera completo, porque prácticamente había sido terminado en un día, el problema era la interpretación, no podía encontrar en su corazón la manera adecuada de expresar el sentimiento por el que se supone su programa había sido creado.

Esperanza, del latín tardío _sperantia_ , y este de _sperans_ , participio de _sperare_ , procedente del latín preclásico _speres_. Además de compararse al clásico _spes_ , y los cognados romances en el francés _espérance_ , en el italiano _speranza_ , en el portugués _esperança_ o el occitano _speranza_ , y en el ruso Надежда (Nadezhda). Esperanza, una palabra conformada por nueve letras, y, sin embargo, no importa la región la esperanza tiene el mismo significado.

Las personas suelen decir que la esperanza es lo último que muere, la esperanza es un motor que incentiva a las personas a continuar aun cuando las adversidades parecen interminables y Víctor había pensado su programa con la idea de transmitir aquello, la ilusión de que a pesar de lo difícil de las circunstancias siempre se puede seguir, siempre se habrá de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero, con cada día que pasaba se le era más difícil encontrar en él ese sentimiento, sobre todo cuando la persona en la que había sido pensado ese programa parecía cada día más lejano.

Y es que, desde el día en que le viese en la cafetería, Víctor no había visto ni una sola vez a Yura, no había podido, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su formal y desapegado comportamiento cordial. No podía enfrentarse a la falta de reconocimiento con la que sus ojos verdes lo miraban mientras a otras personas —a Yuuri en concreto—, los miraba con la misma expresión suave que hasta hace poco solo había sido reservada para él.  
Además de que extrañaba la manera en que le fruncía el ceño, la manera en que su expresión adquiría un feliz resplandor cuando sus ojos se encontraban y no era necesario que intercambiaran palabras porque ambos podían comunicarse a través de un simple gesto, pero ahora, ahora eso se había ido y todo lo que le quedaba era un comportamiento terriblemente formal y desapegado, y lo odiaba.

— _Hay días en que me cuesta tanto entenderte —pronunció Yura, se encontraban observando el agua correr en el rio Nevá después de recorrer el museo del Palacio de Mármol, era una tarde extrañamente cálida, el sol calentaba agradablemente y Yuri había sugerido ir a recorrer el muelle._

 _Se encontraba más abstraído de lo normal, Víctor asumía que era por la cena en casa de su abuelo, y por la fecha, era cumpleaños de su madre y a diferencia de años anteriores esta vez estaría con ellos para celebrarlo y Yuri parecía recio a asistir, de hecho, por eso estaban ahí, para prolongar el tiempo y tal vez, si había suerte llamar y disculparse con su abuelo por no asistir, así que cuando su voz rompió el silencio en el que habían estado caminando, Víctor se sobresaltó un poco. Víctor hizo un ruido con la garganta y Yuri le sonrió burlón._

 _Víctor hizo un mohín._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que se te hace difícil de entender? —Preguntó finalmente, ambos se habían detenido en un área extrañamente solitaria._

 _Yuri se encogió de hombros, parecía abstraído._

 _— No lo sé, tal vez la manera en que siempre pareces estar de tan buen humor, la manera en que siempre sonríes sin importar que… —Yuri se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes se encontraban cristalinos—… Yo realmente admiro y envidio eso de ti, pero... ¿no te cansas de sonreír siempre?_

 _Víctor se quedó paralizado, nunca nadie había cuestionado su burbujeante personalidad, la única que alguna vez había visto detrás de su máscara era su madre, pero Víctor siempre había asumido que las madres tienen esa clase de dones, claro que cuando se trataba de la madre de Yuri no todo aplicaba, y sin embargo, ahí estaba Yuri, mirándole como si él entendiera mejor que nadie, y tal vez realmente lo hacía; había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había visto sonreír y ser lo más agradable con su hermanastra y con su padrastro, sonreír con aparente alegría o diversión cuando su madre narraba alguna experiencia divertida sucedida con padre e hija, ajena a la incomodidad y dolor que le provocaban a su hijo._

 _Yuri negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, esa sonrisa suave que iluminaba su rostro y dibujaba un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, Yuri era como un ángel o por lo menos como Víctor siempre había imaginado a los ángeles._

 _Extendió su mano hacia Víctor y este la tomo, sus ojos azules tenían un resplandor cristalino y un brillo nuevo en su alma. Por primera vez en años Víctor se sentía esperanzado, como si finalmente hubiese encontrado su lugar en el mundo, como si finalmente después de eones y vidas y muertes, finalmente su alma hubiese encontrado a aquel bálsamo que ya ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba._

 _Sus dedos se entrelazaron, sin importar que estuvieran en medio de un lugar transitado, la ligereza de sus pasos y la sensación balsámica cubriéndoles con su cálido confort. Porque a través de ese simple gesto Yuri le había ofrecido mucho más de lo que habían hecho sus antiguas relaciones, "Todo está bien, no tienes que sonreír todo el tiempo conmigo, te entiendo", parecía expresar ese simple gesto y él realmente lo atesoraba._

 _— Hoy es una tarde preciosa —murmuró Yuri mientras se alejaban cogidos de las manos—. ¿Crees que mañana brillara el sol así?_

 _Víctor tenía la esperanza de que fuera así._

Y por un tiempo realmente Víctor se permitió creer que así sería, la esperanza lo cubrió como una manta y realmente se permitió creer que todo marcharía bien, se permitió tener la ilusión de un futuro junto a Yura y luego… Chris los había descubierto, cada uno de los temores y dudas que se había negado a reconocer salieron a flote con renovada fuerza y luego había aparecido el competidor japonés en el que la mirada de su Yuri se detenía por más tiempo de lo necesario. Y si Víctor era honesto consigo mismo eso era en parte lo que le había empujado a tomar la decisión de la que ahora se arrepentía.

Después de que cada uno de sus miedos hubiese sido expuesto, y aún más aun después de ver la manera en que Yuri parecía seguir con la mirada al competidor japonés, Víctor había decidido dejar a Yuri volar, sin embargo, aún le era difícil alejarse del todo, le era difícil dejar a aquel que le daba consuelo a su alma, que se había abierto paso en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta y sin pretenderlo realmente, pero cuando finalmente se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba por posarse en las manos de Yuri, se había aterrado completamente porque él era un _niño_ con el corazón roto que parecía no saber que hacer con el suyo y además, en cualquier momento podía dejarlo atrás, pero había visto su oportunidad en Katsuki Yuuri, había visto la manera de continuar al lado de su gatito. Esa noche que observó el vídeo del japonés realizando su rutina todo quedo claro, dejaría que Yura extendiera sus alas, lo dejaría antes de que el dolor de distanciarse fuera mas grande pero continuaría a su lado, tal vez ya no como amante, pero le ofrecería algo igual de bueno, un rival, alguien que le ayudará y obligará a pulir y sacar todo el potencial del que era capaz y que hasta ahora no había tenido que esforzarse por poner a prueba porque desde su debut en las competencias ningún patinador de su liga había estado a la altura, además de ser algo que Víctor ya no podía ofrecerle porque cuando ambos estaban sobre la pista, el deseo de ganarle al otro era algo que distaba completamente de su mente, además, si era inevitable que los ojos de Yuri se posaran en el competidor japonés, Víctor se aseguraría de que nunca fueran de la misma manera en la que los ojos de su gatito se habían posado en él. Mataría la atracción de Yura por el competidor japonés convirtiéndolo en su rival, y aunque ciertamente fuera egoístas, no estaba dispuesto a perder aún a Yuri.  
Pero mientras más observaba el vídeo, las cosas comenzaron a volverse más claras, finalmente había visto lo que tal vez Yura ya había notado en el japonés, un talento oculto en la evidente inseguridad y miedo que si se dejaban fuera harían que el chico brillará en la pista. Entonces con las cosas más claras y la resolución tomada, Víctor lo haría, sacaría ese brillo y al mismo tiempo obligaría a Yuri a extender sus propias alas y él, él esconderia su corazón.  
Con eso en mente había reservado el primer boleto de avión disponible hacia Japón, llamando a Yakov segundos antes de despegar, sabiendo que así, cuando Yura se enterará, él ya estaría en el país del sol naciente, y por lo tanto no tendría que reconsiderar todo cuando su gatito estuviera presente porque entonces él no tendría la suficientemente fuerza de alejarse.  
Claro lo que él nunca espero era que Yuri se presentará un par de días después, el ceño fruncido y el tono acusatorio en su voz cuando lo había visto.

— _Me prometiste un programa para mí debut como senior —le había dicho y por un momento Víctor se había dejado engañar, se había dicho que realmente era todo por lo que Yuri había volado hasta Japón. Sin embargo, conforme más avanzaban los días y cuando finalmente les dio a ambos Yuris sus programas, le fue aún más difícil despegarse del hecho. Sobre todo cuando había visto lo difícil que le era a Yuri interpretar "Ágape" el amor incondicional._

Sin embargo, él había hecho de tripas corazón y había fingido no ver la manera en que la mirada de Yuri se detenía en él por más tiempo, había fingido que alejarse de él no había significado nada y, sobre todo, había fingido no ver la manera en que parecía rompersele el corazón cuando lo miraba interactuar con Katsuki Yuuri.  
Diciéndose a él mismo que el amor de los adolescentes es demasiado pasajero, que es voluble, voluntarioso y demasiado libre de entregar, y que si Yura aún lo miraba así era porque estaba dolido de haber sido dejado, pero más pronto que tarde él se encontraría bien. Se obligó a creer eso, más aún cuando después de haber perdido en contra Yuuri se había marchado, sin decir adiós. Víctor lo había visto como un gesto palpable de que su gatito... no, ya no era suyo, de que _Yurio_ estaba listo para comenzar a volar.  
Por supuesto no fue igual para Yuuri quien en cuanto había visto que el joven Ruso se había marchado había querido ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto, siquiera a despedirse. Víctor había suspirado de alivio cuando Yūko le había dicho que seguramente él ya había abordado el avión y que si se había ido sin despedirse debía ser por algo. Yuuri había aceptado un tanto desanimado, pero para Víctor había sido un alivio que ambos se alejarán, porque si bien Yura estaba listo para volar, Víctor aún no podía dejarlo ir por completo.  
Y fue así como avanzaron los días, había veces que realmente Víctor podía fingir que Yuri ya no significaba nada, podía pretender que todo había sido un sueño raro y que realmente se había acercado a Katsuki Yuuri por el anhelo de redescubrirse así mismo. Sobre todo por el afecto que había comenzado a tener por el chico japonés, luego había venido la copa Rostelecom y sus ojos habían sido atraídos a los de Yuri con demasiada facilidad y familiaridad. Su intercambio de miradas había durado solo un segundo pero había sido suficiente para hacerle recordar el porque de sus acciones.  
Luego él se había girado y había entrado en el mismo elevador en que Katsuki lo había hecho.  
Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente tensa y se obligó a alejar el sentimiento oscuro que parecía poblarlo, intentado concentrarse aún más en las preguntas sin sentido que la prensa le hacía.  
Había sido un tonto pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta.  
— Y mi esperanza está muerta —pronunció, su voz un murmullo que aún así en la solitaria pista resonó como un eco.  
— La esperanza nunca muere, solo es difícil de encontrarla algunas veces —una suave voz le respondió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri, el verde vibrante adornado por pequenas motas azules resplandeciente bajo la luz blanca de neón que iluminaba la pista. El joven se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó desviando la mirada—. Es lo que mi abuelo siempre suele decir.  
El aliento de Víctor se quedó atorado en su garganta ante la vista. Habían transcurrido dieciocho días, diez horas y veinticinco minutos desde la última vez que le había visto, y pese a que había estado alejado de Yuri por más tiempo que ese, Víctor se sintió abrumado. El distanciamiento que había visto en los ojos de Yura aquella tarde en la cafetería sorprendentemente no estaba, en su lugar, había una mirada tímida y avergonzada. Una mirada que solo había podido observar dos ocasiones.

— L-lo siento, no quería interrumpir —pronunció Yuri, sus mejillas rojas como granas. Se maldijo interiormente por no poder controlar su boca, pero había sido demasiado doloroso ver a Víctor de esa manera.  
Había llegado hace cinco minutos y en cuanto había visto sólo a Víctor había planeado retirase y esperar a Yuuri en el pasillo, sin embargo, el dolor, el anhelo, la frustración y la culpa que adornaban el semblante de Víctor le hicieron detenerse. Estaba un poco desconcertado ante el dolor que le provocó verlo de esa manera, luego había escuchado sus palabras y automáticamente sus labios se movieron para formar las palabras.  
Desvío la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo a Víctor a los ojos. Aún no podía controlar las emociones que le desbordaban cuando le miraba.

Víctor se sobresaltó, su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido, por primera vez en meses estaba a solas con Yura de nuevo.

— No hay nada porque disculparse —dijo, se deslizó a través de la pista hasta el lugar donde Yuri se encontraba de pie detrás de la valla de separación—. No es como si tu abuelo estuviera equivocado, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto que no —espetó Yuri ligeramente a la defensiva, su abuelo nunca le había mentido. La risa repentina de Víctor lo sobresaltó, luego le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Preguntó ligeramente exasperado. ¿Víctor acaso se estaba burlando de él? Chasqueó la lengua, decidido a dar media vuelta y seguir su plan original y esperar a Yuuri en el pasillo, sin embargo, la suave voz de Víctor le hizo detenerse...  
— Extrañaba esa parte de ti —de pronto, las risas habían muerto y un silencio espeso pareció envolverlos, cuando Yuri miró a Víctor, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y un par de lágrimas resbalaban a través de sus mejillas, la risa anterior un fantasma que apenas se percibía en la manera en que sus labios se curvaban.  
Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su mano se extendió hasta posarse en una de las mejillas húmedas de Víctor, su propia vista tornándose borrosa.

— _¿Por qué_? —se preguntó interiormente Yuri mientras el anhelo, el cariño y el dolor se filtraban a través de sus poros amenazando con asfixiarlo, mientras Víctor se aferraba a su contacto. Los sueños que se negaba a reconocer como recuerdos pasando en sucesión rápida en su mente, con la mano que no estaba posada en el rostro de Víctor se aferró a la valla hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.  
Era tan extraño, las emociones que le desbordaban, eran suyas y al mismo tiempo no. Eran emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior y que no estaba seguro de donde venían. Era un deseo ferviente de decirle al hombre frente a él, que lo amaba, que su corazón dolía y lo anhelaba como las flores anhelan el calor del sol en el invierno, pero no tenía idea clara del porqué y eso en sí mismo lo aterraba porque no podía estar seguro de sí mismo y por la parte de sí que le decía que él rompería su corazón, porque si las palabras llegaban a brotar de sus labios, él lo dejaría atrás y lo perdería para siempre lo cual era demasiado gracioso porque Yuri nunca lo había tenido ¿o si?  
Sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Víctor, sus ojos azules le miraban con un rasgador anhelo, como si él fuera una estrella demasiado lejana e inalcanzable lo cual era ciertamente divertido, aunque no realmente, porque Yuri sabía que era sentirse de esa manera.  
— ¿Por qué lloras? —Víctor preguntó con voz suave, su aliento cálido chocando con su rostro, desconcertando a Yura y haciéndolo consciente de lo demasiado cerca que ambos se encontraban, la valla de separación apenas un obstáculo que evitaba que ambos se encontrarán completamente cerca, sin embargo, todo eso pasaba desapercibido, solo eran ellos dos y las palabras de Víctor que Yuri quiso negar, decirle que él no lloraba, que el que lloraba y parecía no darse cuenta era él, pero se dio cuenta que no podía cuando un sollozo brotó de sus labios y fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que era verdad, que él lloraba y no tenía realmente idea del porqué.  
Negó con la cabeza y quiso retroceder, asustado de las emociones que lo desbordaban, totalmente abrumado y asustado por lo intensas que eran, sin embargo, todo quedó en un intento porque fue ese preciso momento en que Víctor conquistando aún más de su espacio, posó sus labios en los suyos, y entonces, Yuri dejo de pensar, las emociones se asentaron y todo se redujo a aquel contacto que había estado deseando desde que sus _sueños_ protagonizados por Víctor habían comenzado.  
Se aferró con uñas y dientes a la devastadora sensación y abrió los labios cuando la lengua de Víctor los delineó.  
Se obligó a alejar la voz de su cabeza que le decía que esto estaba destinado a terminar mal, se dejó arrastrar por la pasión, el anhelo y el amor que no tenía idea de dónde venía pero no importaba porque todo se reducía a ese momento.

Y Víctor, Víctor se dejó arrastrar por la devastadora necesidad y anhelo que parecía comérselo. Se dejó arrastrar por la imprudencia y por el amor que por un ínfimo momento había recubierto las facciones de Yuri. Se dejó envolver por la emoción y sentimentalismo que lo invadía y se arrojó por completo. No importaba el ayer ni el mañana, solo ese momento tan infinito y al mismo tiempo tan efímero porque tarde o temprano se tendrían que separar y enfrentarse a todos los miedos y las dudas que aún se cernían como una sombra.

 **.**  
 **.**

Katsuki Yuuri sonrió, totalmente entusiasmado y ligeramente nervioso, había pedido a _Yuri_ encontrase con él en la pista para mostrarle su programa libre, la emoción le burbujeaba en el pecho y una sonrisa le cubría los labios.  
Realmente quería saber la opinión de Yuri porque después de su accidente y al ver lo duro que el joven ruso se esforzaba le habían incentivado a ser una mejor versión de sí mismo.

— _Tienes mucho talento —pronunció Yurio mientras veía el vídeo de su última competición. Sus ojos seguían los movimientos fluidos de Yuuri a través de la pista con un brillo emocionado que el japonés nunca le había visto—. Es por eso que te elegí como mi rival..._

 _Terminó de decirle girando a verlo cuando la presentación había terminado, el tono era una afirmación que no admitía réplica y que hizo a Yuuri ruborizarse. Nunca espero que ser considerado el rival de alguien le diera tanta satisfacción y sin embargo, ahí estaba la emoción._

 _— N-no yo... tú eres mejor... —comenzó a balbucear, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante la abrumadora sensación de felicidad, orgullo y satisfacción._

 _— Eres tan tonto... —pronunció Yurio, una risa escapando de sus labios, la expresión suave muy similar a la que le diera ese día en Rusia cuando le había entregado la pirozhki de katsudon. La risa se apagó lentamente y después de soltar un suspiro, aún con esa suave expresión le dijo—. Gracias por ser mi amigo._

 _Yuuri sintió que se le encogía el corazón y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, nunca imaginó sentirse tan feliz de escuchar a Yurio llamarlo su amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a envolver al punk ruso en un apretado abrazo, tirando a ambos al suelo._

 _— Eres tan sentimental —se quejó Yurio pero no hizo nada para alejarlo, en su lugar, acarició el cabello castaño de Yuuri. Estuvieron en esa posición por un rato hasta que Yurio pronunció—; Yuuri, promete que ganarás..._

 _El tono fue ligeramente tembloroso, y cuando Yuuri se alejó para verlo a los ojos, sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente cristalinos y distantes antes de centrarse en los suyos._

 _— Yo..._  
 _— Prometelo —interrumpió Yurio—. Hasta que yo vuelva... promete que no perderás contra nadie más._

 _Y aunque Yuri se encontraba inseguro sobre su futuro, obligar a Yuuri a cumplir esa promesa, era una manera de obligarse a intentar volver y recuperar su vida. De volver a avivar los recuerdos y el amor que sabía aún estaba en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y que en momentos como aquel parecía resurgir._

 _— Lo prometo_ Yuri _—pronunció Yuuri totalmente conmovido ante lo que aquella petición envolvía._

 _— Bien —asintió Yurio conforme antes de hacer una mueca—. Ahora quítate que pesas "cerdo"._

 _Yuuri se rió, quién diría que se encontraría totalmente feliz de escuchar los horribles homónimos que Yurio le ponía._

Yuuri parpadeó el recuerdo y se aferró al CD que portaba la canción que había escogido para su presentación, una tonada que al igual que Yuri on Ice había sido hecha por su amigo, a quien le había narrado todo lo ocurrido con Yurio.

 _— El realmente debe gustarte mucho —le había dicho cuando había finalizado de contarle toda la situacion._  
 _— Por supuesto, es un gran amigo —pronunció ligeramente confundido. Pudo escuchar la risa a través de la línea, frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín, ¿que era tan divertido?_  
 _— A veces eres realmente denso Katsuki Yuuri —le dijo, sin embargo no ahondó en el tema, en su lugar pronunció—. Te llamaré cuando la tenga lista y por cierto, felicidades por tu segundo lugar._

La llamada se había cortado y Yuuri no había entendido nada pero gracias a él ahora tenía una canción que se acoplaba perfectamente al programa que había creado.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que apenas noto la suave tonada que envolvía el recinto, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió ligeramente más nervioso y un poco ansioso, Víctor aún se encontraba ahí pese a que había dado por terminada su práctica con él dos horas antes, y aunque como su entrenador, él ya había visto los resultados, solo le había visto una vez completamente con música y en ese momento aún había cosas que le habían fallado, Víctor las había corregido y eso había sido todo, además, había querido mostrar su programa totalmente terminado a Yurio primero.

Suspirando e intentado mitigar sus nervios entró en la pista, seguramente Yurio ya estaría ahí y cuando lo viera, haría un mohín antes de reprenderlo por llegar tarde y obligarlo a estar a solas con Víctor cuando aún no podía estar del todo cómodo con él, aunque por otra parte, eso ayudaría a que ambos rusos hablarán y, solo tal vez, eso incentivará a la memoria de Yurio a recordar. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto el semblante decaído de Víctor cuando Yurio era parte de las conversaciones y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Yurio parecía frustrado, incómodo y triste por no recordar todo.

Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios listo para saludar a los ocupantes en la pista y evaluar la posible tensa situacion en que los ocupantes tal vez estarían, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, y tuvo que aferrar con mayor fuerza el CD cuando de la impresión casi resbala de sus manos, y es que, Katsuki Yuuri estaba en shock porque él había estado listo para cualquier cosa menos para lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él; no estaba preparando para ver a Víctor y Yurio besándose como si no hubiera un mañana totalmente ajenos a su presencia y al mundo en general.

Sin saber que hacer, Yuuri dio media vuelta y volvió a salir. Su respiración era pesada y las manos le temblaban y por alguna extraña razón, quería llorar.

— ¿ _Qué debo hacer? —_ Se preguntó internamente mientras la primera lágrima atravesaba su mejilla derecha. Sentía el corazón roto y no sabía el porqué.

 **.**  
 **.**

 _ _OMG! Hola bombones de chocolate, ¿cómo os encontráis? Espero que estés de maravilla. Yo tengo una gripa que apenas puedo con ella, y es que no suelo enfermarme pero cuando lo hago, ugh es horrible, así que por ahora nado entre pañuelos y medicamentos, pero bueno...__

 _ _Como es obvio finalmente actualice *inserte sonidos de aplausos*.__  
 _ _Realmente espero que os guste porque no tienen idea de lo difícil que la tuve para escribirlo —y la cantidad de veces que lo borré y volví a escribirlo— y aún así no estoy del todo conforme (sobre todo con el smut, estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de intentarlo :c) pero ugh... al paso que iba nunca iba estar listo así que decidí subirlo de una vez, así que no temáis ser sinceras en expresar sus opiniones con respecto al capítulo no voy a ofenderme o hacer dramas ;)__

 _ _PD. Dedicado a todas las fans Plov que me leen y esperaban está actualización y en especial a Nincox20 por sus bonitos comentarios, espero que la espera haya valido un poco la pena.__

 _ _Hasta la próxima os adoro y por cierto si os gusta el K-pop, os recomiendo "One more time" de Super Junior o Super Junior en general por si esa canción no es su estilo xd.__

 _ _Chao 😘💙__


	7. Chapter 6: Hearts Rhapsody

**_Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 ** _Memory Lane_**  
 ** _._**  
 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Capítulo 6:_** ** _Heart Rhapsody (1° parte)_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.x.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aunque el resplandor que  
en otro tiempo fue tan brillante  
hoy esté por siempre oculto a mis miradas._

 _Aunque mis ojos ya no  
puedan ver ese puro destello  
que en mi juventud me deslumbraba._

 _Aunque nada pueda hacer  
volver la hora del esplendor en la hierba,  
de la gloria en las flores,  
no debemos afligirnos,  
porque la belleza subsiste siempre en el recuerdo._

 _En aquella primera  
simpatía que habiendo  
sido una vez,  
habrá de ser por siempre;  
en los consoladores pensamientos  
que brotaron del humano sufrimiento,  
y en la fe que mira a través de la muerte._

 _Gracias al corazón humano  
por el cual vivimos;  
gracias a sus ternuras, a sus  
alegrías y a sus temores, la flor más humilde al florecer  
puede inspirarme ideas que, a menudo,  
se muestran demasiado profundas  
para las lágrimas."_

 _Poema "Oda a la inmortalidad" de_

 _William Wordsworth (Inglaterra.1770–1850)_

 **.**

 **.x.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuri se aferró con fuerza a la valla de separación, sus labios moviéndose al compás de los de Víctor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, tanta que incluso podía ver luces parpadeantes de colores.

Había comenzado a sonar de fondo _"Cello Sonata in G Minor, Op. 65: III. Largo"_ de Chopin si no se equivocaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía _. Stravinsky, Serguéi Prokófiev, Tchaikovsky, Brahms, Liszt, Bach, Rachmaninoff_ y por supuesto _Chopin_ , eran de sus compositores favoritos. Amaba la manera en que una tonada podía expresar más que las palabras. La afluencia de los sonidos que se mezclaban en una perfecta armonía para crear canciones que se adecuaban a cualquier emoción; la tristeza, la alegría; el dolor, el amor, la nostalgia… todo expresado en suaves notas que podían desgarrar el corazón con unos cuantos acordes.

Suspiró, era extraño lo que su memoria tendía a recordar, podía recordar el sabor favorito del helado de Alisa, el color favorito de Mila, la letra de una de las canciones de J. J, aunque ―menos preciso era por qué― nunca lo mencionaría. Podía recordar la canción debut de su madre, y, sin embargo, aquellas cosas que él sabía tenía un mayor peso en su alma, se le escapaban como agua entre los dedos.

Cello Sonata era una composición con cuatro movimientos: _Allegro moderato_ , _Scherzo_ , _Largo_ y _Final. Allegro_ , sin embargo, el movimiento tercero que era el que sonaba, _siempre_ le había evocado a Yuri una nostalgia y anhelo por lo que no había logrado conseguir. Era una pieza evocativa que removía cada emoción y la sacaba a la superficie, desangrado el alma al son del violonchelo y el piano.

Las lágrimas seguían emergiendo a raudales a través de sus mejillas, la música un suave fondo mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Víctor, finalmente tomando el valor suficiente para levantar una de sus manos y aferrarse con ella a su cabello.

El primer beso había sido devastador. Había sido como un tsunami golpeando la costa arrastrándolo bajo todos esos sentimientos que no entendía, llevándole hasta las profundidades del océano y ahogándole con todas esas emociones y _recuerdos_ hasta que, todo fue demasiado y el silencio se precipito dejándole solo a merced de esos labios que bebían de los suyos con la misma desesperación y anhelo; dejándole en un limbo donde no importaba el pasado y el futuro, solo ese momento, ese instante que se condensaba en la presencia de aquel al que había anhelado desde aquella primera vez que le vio en su habitación de hospital.  
El beso era desesperado, eran labios que se encontraban en un choque frenético, como si tratasen de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con ese simple gesto. Inseguros en las profundidades de su alma si habría una nueva oportunidad como aquella. Inseguros de lo que encontrarían reflejado en el rostro del otro cuando finalmente se separaran.  
Esa fue la razón por la que a pesar de terminar el beso cuando respirar fue necesario, sus labios apenas se alejaron, y aun negándose a abrir los ojos, se aferraron a ese pequeño momento que parecía haberse vuelto todo. Fue esa razón por la que sus labios no tardaron en unirse de nuevo, el ímpetu inicial y frenesí ligeramente menguado, el acompañamiento más natural que el primero pero igual de avasallador.

Las piernas de Yuri temblaron y se aferró con más fuerza a la valla de separación, mientras con la otra mano tiraba ligeramente del cabello de Vitya. El gemido que arrancó de los labios del ruso mayor los obligó a cortar el beso mientras un escalofrío recorría cada terminación nerviosa de Yura. Incapaz de continuar con los ojos cerrados, Yuri abrió los ojos y el deseo se precipitó a través de su cuerpo, tan feroz y ardiente que se aferró con mayor fuerza al cabello de Víctor al punto de ser doloroso.  
Victor parecía presentarse como una ofrenda a los dioses. El rubor manchaba sus mejillas, el aliento se precipitaba a través de sus labios entreabiertos ―rojos e hinchados por sus besos―, la simple entrega con la que parecía abrirse a Yuri era abrumadora e intoxicante, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera inclinarse por otro beso, los ojos azules de Victor se abrieron, la respiración de Yura se atoró en la garganta y la realidad se precipitó como un cubetazo de agua helada sobre él. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_  
Su mano soltó poco a poco el cabello de Víctor hasta finalmente posarla a su costado, desvió la mirada avergonzado, mientras Víctor se alejaba medio paso de él. El aire a su alrededor aún crepitaba con la chispa que parecía haberse prendido cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez.  
Se lamió los labios, aún podía sentir la presión de los de Victor en los suyos así como su sabor.  
― _Yuri_ yo...  
― Victor yo...

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, encontrando sus miradas nuevamente, Victor soltó una breve carcajada, mientras Yura sonreía, las lágrimas se habían detenido sin que él se diera cuenta, solo el fantasma de ellas quedaba sobre sus mejillas.  
Había tanto que decir, tanto que preguntar, y sin embargo, ambos se encontraban nerviosos de abordar aquella sombra que se cernía sobre ellos. Pero, por primera vez desde que Yuri se despertara sin recuerdos, había un brote de esperanza que se abría paso a través de su pecho. Un brote que parecía negar aquel miedo, vacío y anhelo que hubiera comenzado a ser cada vez más persistente cuando miraba a Víctor. Pero como muchas cosas en su vida, la sensación no tardó en verse opacada...  
— Señor Katsuki, ¿Víctor aún no se ha marchado? —La voz potente de Yakov resonando a través del recinto terminó de romper el mundo atemporal en el que se habían sumergido.

El miedo se encrespo sobre el vientre de Yuri con renovada fuerza cuando la realidad de lo que habían hecho se estrelló contra él. Había besado a Víctor en un lugar público, había besado a un hombre mayor que podría ver afectada su carrera por el hecho y lo que era peor...  
— E-eso creo Yakov-san —la voz ligeramente temblorosa de Yuuri Katsuki le hizo cerrar los ojos.  
Había traicionado a su amigo. Cerró los ojos y se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su chaqueta. Intentando borrar con ese gesto las marcas de su _pecado_.  
Las emociones que parecían haberse adormecido mientras besaba a Víctor parecieron despertar con renovada fuerza. Su respiración se volvió pesada y su pecho se contrajo. _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_  
Las ganas de llorar nuevamente lo inundaron y el vacío pareció consumirlo. El aire a su alrededor de pronto parecía muy cargado y difícil de llenar con él sus pulmones. Retrocedió, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar sus acciones de hace unos momentos. Negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Víctor nuevamente. Su respiración se volvió más errática mientras volvía a aferrarse al bastón que había dejado descansando sobre una de las gradas cuando se había acercado a la pista. Sus piernas volvían a sentirse temblorosas...  
— _Yura_ —la voz suave de Víctor solo le hicieron estremecerse. Sin embargo, se negó a mirarlo—. _Yura... por favor..._  
Negó con la cabeza, apretó con fuerza su bastón y se giró listo para huir. El aire se sentía cada vez más denso y más difícil de respirar. El pánico lo inundó y al girar, sus piernas se tropezaron.  
— ¡Yuri! —su nombre resonó en el recinto como un trueno atravesando el cielo. Tres voces se unieron en una llamándolo, pero le fue difícil a Yuri identificar de quienes se trataban, sobre todo cuando el silencio y la nada se precipitó sobre él.

 **.**

 **.**

 _La felicidad le burbujeaba en el pecho. El sentimiento era similar a cuando había ganado su primera medalla de oro, la diferencia por supuesto era que esta vez no estaba menguada por la preocupación de saber que su madre se encontraba en una habitación de hospital luchando por su vida._  
 _La ligereza que hacía demasiado tiempo no sentía, era mejor que una inyección de adrenalina._  
 _El palpitar frenético de su corazón por más que la competencia en la que había participado._  
 _Y aunque intentaba engañarse, decirse que lo que sentía no era muy diferente a lo que había experimentado con sus otras relaciones, la mentira perdía fuerza con cada día que pasaban juntos._

 _Sus ojos azules miraron a través del recinto, recorriendo con avidez cada rostro hasta que finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri._  
 _Sus ojos verdes brillaban y pese a su ceño ligeramente fruncido, Víctor podía ver la felicidad y el orgullo con el que lo miraba._  
 _Levantó ligeramente su medalla en lo que todos considerarían una demostración para su público, una dedicatoria, y aunque ciertamente lo era, no lo era para esa multitud que aplaudía y llamaba su nombre._

 _Yuri hizo una mueca burlona ante el gesto, pero lejos de sentirse decepcionado u ofendido, la sonrisa se ensanchó sobre sus labios. Quería correr a su encuentro y besarlo._

 _― Felicidades Vitya ―Chris pronunció, una sonrisa cansada dibujada sobre sus labios cortando con eficacia el duelo de miradas en el que sin ser consciente se había enfrascado con Yura. Se sobresaltó y Chris miró hacia donde Víctor lo hacía, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó sobre sus labios y le guiñó—. Así que, has encontrado con quién celebrar ¿verdad?_

 _— No tengo idea de lo que hablas amigo —pronunció con indiferencia, sin embargo, en el fondo, el miedo y la incertidumbre se encrespo sobre el vientre de Víctor._

 _Cuando había iniciado su relación con Yura, Víctor se había enfrentado a una serie de pensamientos que ponían en tela de juicio su moralidad y cordura._  
 _En primer instancia —y tal vez lo más fácil de superar—, había sido, lo que suponía tener una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo. No era infrecuente encontrar a parejas homosexuales, sobre todo cuando viajabas por diferentes partes del mundo, sin embargo, en Rusia, las cosas diferían completamente, era algo que no se mencionaba, era el secreto a voces que se pretendía ocultar debajo de la alfombra cuando algún familiar y/o amigo llegaba a tener ese "problema". Pero para Víctor a quien le habían enseñado que lo más importante era el amor —una enseñanza con la que tendría problemas por lo que amar a alguien representaba—, ese problema no había sido tan difícil de afrontar. No, el problema era que esa relación la había comenzado con un "niño", no importaba que dicho menor costeara casi el noventa por ciento de los gastos familiares.  
Así que el primer dilema moral y más difícil al que se había enfrentado en realidad, había sido ese, la edad de Yuri._

 _Después de su primer beso, y después de que Yura se encontrará dormido de manera segura en la habitación de invitados del departamento de Víctor, él no había podido dormir. Después de que la euforia y el deseo se apagarán, Víctor se había removido en su cama, nervioso y lleno de culpa.  
En primer lugar estaba la traición que había hecho hacia Irina, y si bien no la amaba de la manera en la que ella lo hacía, había estado con ella el tiempo suficiente como para que su padre hiciera comentarios acerca de campanas de iglesia y futuros nietos.  
Luego había estado su padre, el hombre que pese a todo había estado ahí para apoyarlo, quién cuando le era posible, siempre estaba animándole, que durante los momentos más difíciles, intentaba poner un frente duro y firme por los dos. El hombre que lo había educado y al que no quería fallarle, porque su corazón había quedado lo suficientemente roto con la partida de su madre. Y él que no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se llegaba a enterar de su "clandestina" relación.  
Y luego estaba Yura, el joven de lengua afilada y carácter ligeramente huraño que ocultaba un corazón de oro y demasiado fácil de romper. Un "niño" al que le era difícil confiar en los demás y que aun así, había estado dispuesto a darle a Víctor parte de esa confianza, de la cual él se sentía se había aprovechado porque, para Yura, un joven que había carecido de muchas atenciones por parte de aquellos que se suponía serían la base de apoyo a su crecimiento, de aquellos que se suponía deberían haberlo llenado de amor, tendía a pensar, que sería obvio que él se "enamoraría" de quién le mostrará solo un remanso de lo que suponía ese cariño, un sustituto mal encaminado._

 _Esa noche apenas durmió, lleno de un montón de contradicciones que le instaban a retroceder antes de que de que fuera más difícil de afrontar la situación, y con esa resolución se había levantado. Había planeado, esperar a Yuri, totalmente preparado para salir, temiendo que, si por un ínfimo instante se permitía considerar su relación, si se permitía verlo a los ojos, su resolución se desmoronaría, pues nada es más tentador que aquello que es prohibido y él ya había probado un bocado de aquella fruta. Sin embargo, todo plan se desmorono cuando al levantarse y salir de su habitación, el suave tarareo procedente de la cocina y el inconfundible olor de comida recién preparada, asaltaron sus sentidos. Se acercó, mirando como en una especie de ensueño, como Yuri se movía a través de su cocina, la figura delicada apenas cubierta por una de sus camisas, la boca se le seco ante la vista y el deseo culposo se precipito a través de su cuerpo._

 _Makkachin emitió un ladrido, sobresaltándole a él y a Yura. El joven ruso chasqueó la lengua y fulminó con su mirada al perro que inconsciente emocionado le movía la cola a su dueño. Víctor acaricio la cabeza de su mascota, de repente renuente a encontrarse con la mirada de Yura._

 _— Buenos días —pronunció Yuri. La voz suave, pero con un tono dulce que le hicieron imposible a Víctor seguir negándose tan adorable vista—. Te hice el desayuno._

 _Proclamó el joven ruso, su voz llena de orgullo. Víctor se obligó a reunir una sonrisa temblorosa._

 _— G-gracias —se las arregló para pronunciar en su habitual tono. Sin embargo, el semblante de Yuri había cambiado, la felicidad que había adornado su semblante había menguado. En su lugar, lo miraba con atención como si Víctor se hubiera vuelto un rompecabezas demasiado difícil de armar._

 _Víctor se sintió incomodo ante la mirada, así que desvió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa puesta. El desayuno estaba preparado al estilo americano. Se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó._

 _— Creo que lo mejor es que te llevé a la casa de tu abuelo lo antes posible —pronunció, cogiendo un trozo de tocino._

 _Yuri se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él. El silenció se precipitó sobre ellos de manera incomoda._

 _— Sobre ayer… —comenzó Víctor, solo para ser interrumpido por Yura._

 _— Quiere pretender que no sucedió —pronunció el menor como cuestión de hecho. Víctor se sobresaltó ligeramente y finalmente lo miró. Yuri tenía sus ojos fijos sobre los suyos. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas._

 _— Sabes que esto —Víctor hizo un gesto entre ellos—, no va a funcionar._

 _Yuri suspiró y se puso de pie. Por un momento Víctor pensó que se retiraría y el asunto estaría resuelto, sin embargo, Yuri acorto la distancia entre ellos, sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de la cara de Víctor y sus ojos verdes parecieron leer lo más recóndito de su alma._

 _— Dímelo de nuevo —murmuró, su voz una suave caricia. Su lengua salió a mojar sus labios y Vítor se vio incapaz de seguir el gesto con los ojos._

 _Yuri sonrió como si ese simple gesto fuera la respuesta que necesitaba y entonces lo beso. El beso no era en nada como el del día anterior. Era suave, apenas un ligero rose de labios, un reconocimiento de ambas bocas que apenas estaban aprendiendo a reconocerse._

 _Víctor se entregó al suave gesto. Sus manos se hundieron en las caderas de Yura y lo instó a sentarse sobre su regazo. La moneda había girado y su decisión había sido tomada._

 _Así era como había comenzado, Víctor había enterrado en lo profundo todos aquellos temores y ahora viendo la mirada insistente con la que Chris lo miraba esos temores pugnaban por salir._

 _— Está bien —pronunció Chris. La mirada suave y comprensiva. Chris había sido de los primeros en enterarse de su rompimiento con Irina y aunque no sabía bien los motivos que habían llevado a ese rompimiento, le había hecho saber que contaba con él._

 _Así que le dio una mirada temblorosa a su amigo. Eso era en lo que se había convertido su vida, una serie de mentiras que a veces sentía lo ahogarían en cualquier momento._

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía el estómago revuelto mientras miraba a Yura recostado en la cama de la enfermería.

La mirada castaña de Yuuri parecía reprocharle el que el joven ruso se encontrara así. Víctor se removió con nerviosismo. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo interpretar la mirada de Yuuri.

— Llamare a Nikolai —pronunció Yacov. Parecía realmente cansado. Miró a Víctor—. Después podemos ver tu programa.

— No es necesario —La voz ronca de Yuri pronunció. Se veía pálido y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento otra vez.

Parpadeaba rápido. Como si mirase desenfocado y con ello pudiera arreglar la situación.

— Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado —dijo Yuuri, ayudando a Yurio a incorporarse lentamente. Con delicadeza retiro un par de mechones rubio de su rostro, pese a que parte de su cabello había sido rapado para la operación en la cabeza, y luego había sido recortado para darle cierta forma, el cabello rubio volvía a crecer.

Víctor se sintió ligeramente celoso ante el gesto. Yuuri parecía querer la atención exclusiva de Yura.

— ¿Estás seguro, muchacho? —Inquirió Yakov con el ceño fruncido. No muy convencido ante el estado de Yuri.

— Sí —pronunció el joven ruso, sus ojos había terminado por cerrarlos y se aferraba a la cama con fuerza, un gesto de desagrado cubría su rostro. Respiró profundo y por fin abrió los ojos nuevamente, relajando la expresión de su rostro—. No es necesario que le molestes, no ha sido nada. Realmente me siento mejor ahora.

— No lo sé muchacho. No te ves del todo bien —pronunció Yakov, sus ojos estudiaban con avidez el rostro de Yuri.

— Yo puedo llevarlo —dijo Víctor. Sus ojos escudriñando el rostro de Yuri, el joven ruso había evitado cuidadosamente su mirada. Los ojos verdes de Yuri finalmente se encontraron con los azules suyos, había anhelo, un cariño suave que Víctor había extrañado ver dirigido a él, una resignación dolorosa y miedo… tal vez, no estaba seguro del todo.

— NO… —la simple palabra brotó de los labios de Katsuki Yuuri con más fuerza de la que pretendía, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus puños se apretaron ligeramente. Carraspeó incómodamente—. Quiero decir… eso no será necesario. Yo puedo acompañarlo. Además, tenéis que ponerte al corriente con tu entrenamiento ¿verdad, Víctor-san?

La manera en la que Yuuri había pronunciado el nombre de Víctor encendieron todas las alarmas en Yurio y en Vitya.

Yurio se removió con incomodidad en la cama. Lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a su amigo a solas, su vientre se sentía revuelto y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Yakov suspiró.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Yuri? —Preguntó el entrenador. Yurio asintió.

— Sí. Además, se suponía que me reuniría con Yuuri hoy así qué… —se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés—. Estaré bien.

Yakov asintió, y le hizo un gesto a Víctor con la cabeza.

— Vamos Víctor, me dijiste que había una parte de tu programa que no te convencía del todo —dijo el viejo entrenador sin esperar a ver si el patinador ruso lo seguía.

Víctor miró a Yuri. Quería hablar con él. Tenía un montón de cosas que decir, sin embargo, la presencia de Yuuri era demasiado abrumadora. En su lugar se acercó y sin poder evitarlo acarició la mejilla de Yura, los ojos verdes se anclaron con los suyos y por un momento la tentación de volverlo a besar lo llenó.

— Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa —pidió en su lugar. Yuri asintió, un rubor había comenzado a inundar sus mejillas. Y sin poder evitarlo, beso su mejilla—. Me alegró verte hoy.

Pronunció, su voz era suave. Los ojos de Yuri brillaban y solo sabía que había hecho el movimiento correcto.

— Yakov debe estar esperándote —dijo Yuuri. El tono seco fue difícil pasar desapercibido para Víctor. Sus ojos castaños resplandecían con una serie de molestia y acusaciones.

Víctor salió de la enfermería, su corazón golpeaba de manera frenética contra su caja torácica. La alegría, una emoción casi infantil, sin adulterar lo llenó, pese al tono hostil con el que Yuuri le había tratado, no importaba cuando podía sentir la mirada verde de Yuri de esa manera sobre él..

Después de días sin saber qué hacer y qué esperar, finalmente el sol parecía brillar.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había pasado una semana desde el campeonato mundial, Víctor había estado ocupado con la serie de entrevistas que habían surgido desde su más reciente medalla de oro que apenas había tenido tiempo de pasarlo con Yura._

 _Así que esa tarde cuando finalmente se le dio el tiempo de ir a entrenar, al verlo, la emoción que había llegado a asociar con él, volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia, y comenzó su entrenamiento con más entusiasmo._

 _Cuando finalmente el entrenamiento se dio por terminado, Víctor, como era su costumbre después de días alejado del hielo, anunció que se quedaría por una hora más._

 _Yakov_ _asintió_ _renuentemente_ _._

 _— Simplemente no te sobre_ _exijas_ _—pidió. Después de todo no era conveniente que Víctor se lesionara solo por ser demasiado entusiasta sobre su entrenamiento_.

 _Víctor asintió sin comprometerse._

 _El silencio se precipito sobre la pista conforme sus compañeros comenzaban a retirarse hasta que el silencio fue completo. Víctor amaba los momentos como aquellos, en los que la pista se le presentaba a él solo como un lienzo para pintar sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sueños. Tomándose un momento para conectar su móvil al estéreo que amablemente_ _Yakov_ _había dejado fuera para que Víctor continuara con su entrenamiento, comenzó con una canción suave, "_ _Ständchen_ _(From_ _Schwanengesang_ _, D957)" de Franz Liszt. La música fluyó a través de su cuerpo y como un río que sigue la corriente comenzó con la serie de pasos y giros suaves._

 _A mitad de la canción y después de realizar un half loop, una serie de aplausos cortó su concentración._

 _— Estamos de humor decadente ¿no? —Pronunció Yura con cierto desdén a la emotiva canción._ Mientras se deslizaba por el hielo hasta donde el pequeño estéreo descansaba.

 _Víctor negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Yuri._

 _— Yo no lo pondría de esa forma simplemente me apetecía empezar con algo más… suave —dijo, mientras finalmente se encontraba frente al menor_.

 _Yuri hizo una mueca. No negaría que la canción era suave, sin embargo, también era demasiado... triste, por decirlo de alguna manera._

 _Yuri suspiró pero no comentó nada al respecto. En su lugar, cogió el móvil de Víctor y comenzó a revisar las canciones, hizo una mueca._

 _—_ _¿Mi música no es de tu agrado, gatito?_ _—_ _Inquirió Víctor con un mohín sobre sus labios._

 _—_ _Tu reproductor está lleno de música pop_ _—_ _pronunció con cierto desdén el joven ruso._

 _Víctor se acercó un paso más y pellizco ligeramente la nariz de Yuri._

 _—_ _Claro, lo dices cómo si fuera un crimen pero te he visto tararear las canciones de_ _Rihanna_ _,_ _Katy Perry_ _y_ _Adele_ _—_ _se burló. Yuri se alejó con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido. Víctor negó con diversión y buscando entre los álbumes, escogió uno._

 _El suave sonido de los arpegios de la guitarra, fluyó a través del recinto, la manera magistral de tocar la guitarra de Jimmy Page, inundaron los sentidos de Yuri, después, la voz única de Robert Plant comenzó a entonar la letra de "Since I've Been Lovin' You", una de sus favoritas de Led Zeppelin. Y pese a ser una canción que hablaba de una relación que se desmoronaba; la música sin contar la letra_ _—_ _pese a que la voz de Plant le daban ese toque desgarrador_ _—_ _, instaba a la sensualidad y la pasión._

 _La letra vino fácilmente y se encontró cantando en voz baja._  
 _Tal vez algún día se animaría a crear un programa con esa canción. Incluso podía imaginarlo._

 _—_ _Vamos, Yura_ _—_ _la voz suave de Víctor lo sobresaltó ligeramente. Su mano se extendió en una pose formal de invitación para un baile. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, sin embargo, aceptó. Una sonrisa cariñosa se extendió en el rostro de Víctor y comenzaron a deslizarse en una perfecta sincronía, una que hablaba de la experiencia, y sin embargo, los movimientos carecían del profesionalismo, era demasiado cercanos e íntimos. Era como si a través de sus series de pasos y el ligero despliegue de saltos, llevarán acabó un cortejo en el que el deseo era el principal protagonista._

 _Cuando la canción término, ambos se encontraban en el centro de la pista, la respiración agitada, y si bien, patinar en pareja era un reto cuando se estaba acostumbrado a patinar en solitario, la agitación no tenía nada que ver con el patinaje._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente, el tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Yuri haciendo a su expresión más encantadora._

 _Toda la rutina, había sido tan... caliente, la manera en que Víctor se había aferrado a sus caderas, la manera en que el se había sujetado a sus hombros y cabello, la manera en que sus movimientos se habían sincronizado perfectamente, mientras sus miradas se anclavan, las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada, que parecía un juego previo a una noche larga llena de pasión y entrega._

 _— Mierda_ _—_ _pronunció Yuri segundos antes de estampar sus labios sobre los de Víctor. El deseo y algo más... fluyendo a través de su cuerpo como la sangre en las venas. Haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente del lugar demasiado público en el que se encontraban, y de lo muy jodidos que estarían si alguien los veía._

 _Después de unos segundos, Víctor mucho más consciente de la situación, se alejó de Yura._

 _—_ _Vamos a casa_ _—_ _pronunció con la voz ronca. El deseo también lo había inundado, y ver a Yuri con los labios ligeramente hinchados por su beso no estaba haciendo nada para calmarlo. Yuri asintió, un poco renuente a alejarse, sin embargo, con un suspiro, se alejó para colocarse los zapatos._

 _Víctor se dirigió al sitio donde el estéreo aún sonaba, apagó la música, desenchufó su móvil y el estéreo, luego se dirigió donde sus zapatos._

 _—_ _Yo me haré cargo del estéreo en lo que tu..._ _—_ _comezó Yura solo para ser interrumpido por su teléfono, miró el mensaje y frunció el ceño_ _—_ _. ¡Carajo! Tengo que irme._

 _Espetó de manera apresurada, cogiendo el estéreo de sus manos. Luego sin más se inclinó dándole otro beso. Luego se precipitó por uno de los accesos secundarios por donde los vestidores y la oficina de Yakov se encontraban, para guardar el estéreo, desapareciendo de la vista de Víctor y dejándolo ligeramente desconcertado ante su abrupto abandono._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!_ _—_ _La voz de Chris atravesó el recinto, congelando a Víctor, mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los del patinador suizo._

 _Víctor estaba oficialmente jodido._

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se precipitó sobre la enfermería. Yura no tenía la energía necesaria para romperlo. Aún demasiado desconcertado y ligeramente incrédulo a lo que había pasado con Víctor. Él lo había besado, Víctor lo había besado como si fuera necesario para vivir y Yuri se había aferrado a él con la misma fuerza.

— Deberíamos irnos —la voz suave de Yuuri lo sobresaltó, por un momento se había olvidado de la compañía de su amigo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La mirada de Yuuri carecía de la habitual suavidad con la que estaba acostumbrado a ser visto por él, y pese a que no era una mirada que lo juzgará, la culpa le revolvió el estómago.

— Sí —contestó, desviando la mirada con incomodidad y centrándose en ponerse de pie. Su mano se acercó hacia el lugar donde su bastón estaba colocado, justo a un lado de un pequeño taburete donde un disco descansaba. Su mano en lugar de coger el bastón, cogió el CD. Su mano tembló ligeramente. Con todo había olvidado el porque se encontraba en la pista en primer lugar.

Había ido a ver el programa de Yuuri, habían acordado verse en la pista, el mismo lugar donde él había sido besado por Víctor y...

Se giró a ver a su amigo japonés, quién fingía reacomodar sus cosas. Su postura era tensa y parecía querer salir corriendo del lugar pese a su ofrecimiento de llevarlo a casa.

— Nos viste... —las palabras resbalaron de sus labios y pese al silencioso susurro que había sido, sabía que había sido escuchado ante la manera aún más tensa que la postura de Yuuri adquirió. Su respiración se aceleró y el miedo emergió de nueva cuenta. Se tambaleó chocando con el taburete.

Ante el sonido, finalmente Yuuri lo miró, sus ojos castaños transmitían preocupación.

— Tienes que calmarte —pidió con la voz suave. El tono causó totalmente lo contrario en los sentidos de Yura. _¿Por qué era tan amable con él?_ Cuando no lo merecía—. Por favor _Yuri_ , respira profundo y exhala.

Las manos de Yuuri aferraron con fuerza los hombros de Yura y lo obligaron a verlo fijamente a los ojos. Yuuri estaba un poco nervioso de atraer la atención de la doctora.  
Yuri se obligó a calmarse, se aferró al tono suave de la voz de Katsuki y cuando finalmente se estableció lo suficiente, se alejó renuente a su toque.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con la voz un poco ronca. Se sentía tan fuera de balance, tan abrumado y cansado. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de esa manera. Necesitaba hablar con Yuuri.

— Está bien —murmuró Yuuri, la aparente fortaleza y resolución que había mostrado durante el casi ataque de pánico de Yurio, se había desmoronado, dejando al chico tímido al que Yuri estaba más acostumbrado.

Yuri solo asintió con la cabeza y finalmente cogió su bastón. Extendió el CD a Yuuri.

— Lamento no haber podido ver tu programa —dijo en su lugar. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa fingida.

— No es como hubiera sido muy importante, además, es más importante tu salud y bienestar.

Yuri no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Sobre todo siendo consciente de lo que había provocado su ligero declive en su salud. En su lugar asintió, siguiendo a Yuuri.

La tensión que los rodeaba se sentía espesa.  
Se subieron al taxi que Yakov amablemente había solicitado para ellos, sin embargo, antes de que Yuuri diera la dirección de su abuelo, Yurio dio la de su departamento.

Casi suspiró de alivio cuando Yuuri no hizo objeción alguna. Además, su departamento estaba mucho más cerca de la pista. Y no tendrían que viajar con el opresivo ambiente que los rodeaba.

Yuuri centró su mirada en el camino, un poco inseguro del lugar al que se dirigían, pero aún así, no perdió de vista lo cerca que el edificio de Víctor se encontraba del edificio frente al cual se había detenido el taxi.

Yurio pagó antes de que Yuuri pudiera sacar su efectivo. Yurio se encogió de hombros cuando lo miró y le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Finalmente preguntó Katsuki, su mirada observando lo contrastante que era el edificio con los de sus alrededores.

— En mi departamento —murmuró Yura, entrando en el pintoresco edificio.

— ¡Yuri! —La exclamación sorprendida de la portera sobresaltó a ambos muchachos. Yuri parpadeó y le dio una sonrisa incómoda. No tenía una idea clara de la mujer.

La mujer, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la incomodidad de Yura aumentará.

— Me alegra verte. Vitya mencionó tu accidente —pronunció la mujer. Yuri asintió, mientras un recuerdo se precipitó a su memoria.

 _Se encontraba sentado a la mesa, un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas y una taza de chocolate caliente frente a él._

 _— Así que... ¿el siguiente año harás tú debut en la pista para mayores? —Preguntó la mujer, finalmente sentándose frente a Yuri. Una taza de café negro frente a ella. Yuri asintió, y la mujer sonrió—. Eso es tan increíble. Y eres tan joven además._ _S_ _eguro que tú familia está orgullosa._

 _La mujer miró a la distancia, justo al retrato familiar que colgaba en una de las paredes. Una familia de cinco sonriendo para la cámara. Una expresión de añoranza sobre su rostro. Ella había enviudado un año antes de que Yuri se mudará al edificio. Y sus hijos raramente la visitaban. La soledad tenía una manera de asomar su fea cara en algunos momentos._

 _— Yo... eso espero —murmuró Yuri perdido en sus propios pensamientos._

 _La mujer miró al niño frente a su mesa, comiendo con deleite sus galletas y sintió cierto pesar. El niño no solía recibir visitas de sus parientes y el que solía preguntar por él cuando no tenía oportunidad de acompañarlo después de sus entrenamientos o en los días de descanso era el joven_ _Nikiforov_ _. Tal vez por eso ella sentía cierto apego por él. Ambos parecían haber sido olvidados por sus familias._

Yurio parpadeó el recuerdo y sonrió a la mujer, que parecía tenerle horneadas galletas con chispas de chocolate después de alguna de sus competiciones.

— Estoy seguro que debió exagerar el asunto, no fue tan malo —pronunció Yuri, asiendo referencia a su accidente y pasando por alto el sonido de incredulidad que se le escapó a su amigo japonés.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, había una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ella había conocido el tiempo suficiente a Yuri como para saber que el niño tendía a minimizar las circunstancias menos favorables.

— Bueno, me alegra tenerte de regreso. El lugar no es el mismo sin nuestra brillante estrella —pronunció la mujer, sus ojos se alejaron del rostro de Yuri y finalmente pareció ver a Katsuki Yuuri. Le ofreció una sonrisa—. Bien, estoy segura que tenéis asuntos que atender. Me alegra saber que estás bien y espero que pronto podamos verte de vuelta por el edificio.

Con eso la mujer regreso a la recepción. Yuri se sintió conmovido ante el afecto ofrecido, nada acostumbrado a recibir esa atención de alguien que no fuera su abuelo, Mila —que a pesar de haberse distanciado en un principio, ahora no había día que no le enviase un mensaje preguntando por su día y contándole sus avances en la pista—, y por supuesto Yuuri.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su amigo japonés y la incomodidad volvió.

— Vamos, por aquí —finalmente dijo. Dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Yuri no tenía idea de cómo abordaría el tema en cuestión.  
Abrió la puerta de su departamento con manos temblorosas. El olor a humedad le hicieron fruncir la nariz y el polvo acumulado le hicieron estornudar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no había estado en lugar?  
Recordaba que cuando finalmente había regresado de Barcelona, sus cosas habían sido trasladadas de la casa de la exesposa de Yakov, con quién había estado viviendo durante su entrenamiento para su debut, sin embargo, pese a la acumulación de polvo y el olor a humedad, el departamento no tenía la apariencia de un lugar deshabitado por más de un año.

Se adentro en el lugar con cierta inseguridad. Intentando ver todo aquello que conformaba su hogar antes del accidente. Intentando ver que recordaba y al mismo tiempo redescubrir aquello que no.

Sus emociones fluctuaron. Y Yuri se vio incapaz de procesarlas del todo. En su lugar se centró en abrir todas la ventanas y la puerta que daba al balcón. Aprovechando lo último para salir de opresivo ambiente que parecía envolver el departamento. Respiró el aire fresco y ligeramente frío de la tarde.

— ¡Incluso tiene un balcón! —Exclamó Yuuri, tomando por sorpresa a Yuri. Él se se había ofrecido a abrir las ventanas de la cocina y la sala mientras Yura se ocupaba de las habitaciones.

Yuri se giró a verlo, la escena se sentía como una especie de deja vu pero completamente mal. Sobre todo cuando un de sus cabellos se posó sobre su nariz y Yuuri cogiendo su barbilla, lo retiró con suavidad. Sus ojos castaños poseían una suavidad y algo más que hicieron que las mejillas de Yurio se sintieran calientes.

 _— Tiene un balcón —pronuncia Yuri. Sus ojos y rostro parecían iluminados y poseía una expresión encantada mientras miraba la ciudad. Se giró a ver a Víctor, sus ojos resplandecían y poseía una sonrisa cálida—. Es perfecto._  
 _Murmuró finalmente. Había una ligereza que no había estado con él antes._  
 _— Me alegra que te haya gustado —pronunció Víctor con el corazón ligeramente acelerado._

 _Yuri se sentía nervioso. Había algo que no alcanzaba a definir mientras veía la expresión suave con la que Víctor lo miraba. El viento movió sus cabellos y una hebra rebelde se instaló en la nariz de Yuri._  
 _Yura hizo un mohín y bizqueó un poco. Víctor sonrió y sujetando con suavidad la barbilla de Yura, levantó la otra mano y retiró el mechón rebelde._  
 _Yuri le miraba atentamente, sus ojos verdes con toques azules dándole un resplandor único mientras parecía haber contenido el aliento. Un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, la expectación cubriendo sus facciones, cómo si esperase algo... algo que Víctor no sabía si podía —negarse— negarle._  
 _La situación es similar a la de días atrás, piensa Yuri con el corazón latiendo rápido, y la agitación en su estómago, se pregunta brevemente si esto es de lo que las chicas de su clase hablan cuando finalmente están con "el chico". Sin embargo, todos los pensamientos vuelan de su cabeza cuando escucha a Víctor murmurar._  
 _— Tus ojos tienen motas azules_ _ _—__ _lo dice como un descubrimiento tardío, inclinando más el rostro de Yuri. Su aliento se siente caliente contra el rostro de Yuri, quién con manos temblorosas se ancla a su chaqueta de Víctor de manera inconsciente mientras cierra los ojos_ , _totalmente atrapado en el momento._

 _Por un momento, la incertidumbre lo embarga mientras se inclina ante el calor abrumador e irresistible que Víctor le proporciona y luego... ¡Ahí está! Sus labios se encuentran._  
 _Yuri mueve sus labios con timidez sobre los de Víctor, sin saber realmente como proceder, dado que su única experiencia había sido meses atrás cuando había salido con una joven de su clase que ni siquiera le gustaba lo suficiente._  
 _Sin embargo, debe estar haciendo algo bien porque Víctor no se aleja de él, en cambio lo acerca más a su cuerpo justo antes de que_ _muerda su labio inferior. Su cuerpo se estremece ante el gemido ahogado que Yura ha soltado en respuesta, y cuando finalmente sus boca se abre en cálida bienvenida para él, el mundo parece detenerse y solo concentrarse en ese momento; tan eterno y efímero, y tan perfecto en su imperfección._  
 _El sabor dulce de su joven boca le hace estremecerse de deseo y de anhelo, es como el hombre sediento en un desierto que ha encontrado un oasis, deseoso de consumir por completo el paraíso frente a él._  
 _Es todo lo que Víctor no sabía que quería y ahora, ¡ahí está! Mirándole con los ojos resplandecientes y las mejillas sonrojadas._  
 _Cuando finalmente se separaron y abrieron los ojos, sabían que todo había cambiado irremediablemente._

Yuri parpadea el recuerdo, mirando a su amigo japonés con ojos amplios y asustados.  
Alejándose de su contacto con brusquedad, girándose completamente para mirar la ciudad mientras aferra con fuerza la barandilla. Su respiración es pesada.

— Lo siento —escucha murmurar a Yuuri. El tono avergonzado y ligeramente culposo palpable.

Se gira a verlo y si es posible, su amigo japonés se ve aún más perdido que él.

— Está bien —pronuncia, endereza su postura y se aleja finalmente de la barandilla que rodea el balcón. Desestima el suceso como si fuera ajeno, y aunque hay una parte que lo hace sentir culpable, la otra se encuentra aterrada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que están a punto de hablar—. Vamos, está comenzando a hacer frío.

Entran en el departamento, Yuri escapa a la cocina, donde se concentra en preparar té (lo único comestible que se encuentra en su cocina dadas las circunstancias). Yuuri lo aguarda en su sala de estar, juguetea de manera nerviosa con sus manos y ajusta de manera excesiva sus lentes.

El aire a su alrededor a vuelto a ser denso y cargado. Cuando finalmente la bandeja con el té está listo, Yurio se toma un momento más para calmar sus nervios.

Se sienta justo frente a Yuuri, la mesa de centro una barrera que le da a Yuri una sensación de falsa seguridad.  
Ambos beben su té, alargando el silencio, apenas roto por los sonidos de fuera, espesando el ambiente y deshilachado los nervios de ambos. Yurio impaciente como siempre, baja su taza en un movimiento abrupto que la hace chocar contra el pequeño plato de porcelana, y parece resonar en la habitación como un trueno sobresaltando a los dos. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los castaños de Yuuri.

— ¿Te gusta Víctor? —Las palabras brotan abruptas y lo suficientemente rápido como para ser apenas entendidas.

Las mejillas de Yurio se tornan rojas, porque pese a que esa pregunta quería ser hecha desde que prácticamente vio la interacción entre su amigo japonés y su interés amoroso, la verdad no había querido que fuera el primer tema, no cuando había un asunto más apremiante, como el rogarle a Yuuri que no dijera nada sobre lo sucedido en la pista. Aunque por otra parte, tal vez precisamente por lo sucedido, es mejor abordar el tema primero. Sea como sea el conejo estaba fuera de la bolsa.

Yuuri se atragantó con su té, sin embargo, con movimientos mucho más delicados que el joven ruso, dejo su taza y plato sobre la mesa.  
La verdad, Yuuri no está seguro de cómo contestar. Sus sentimientos hacia Víctor habían pasado por un extenso cambio, a veces habían sido claros pero la mayoría de las veces, todo había sido completamente fuera de lo acostumbrado que Yuuri, sintiéndose perdido, había optado por ignorarlos, luego había aparecido Yurio. Una sombra inmensa pese a ser mucho más joven que él y sus emociones habían vuelto a fluctuar. Porque Yurio se había presentado como aquel rival que no sabía que quería y necesitaba, su simple aparición había empujado a Yuuri a sobrepasar aquellos obstáculos de un principio mucho más que la presencia de Víctor en su vida, y después del accidente, se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, Yuuri había aprendido a conocer a Yurio mientras se reencontraba con el mismo.

— Si —su respuesta brotó de sus labios mucho antes que procesará por completo sus pensamientos.

— Oh... —la voz apagada de Yurio lo hizo tensarse. Sus ojos verdes miraban la taza de té que había vuelto a sostener, con la única finalidad de tener algo que hacer con sus manos—. Está bien...

Pronunció, aún sin mirarlo y con la voz extrañamente hueca. Cuando sus ojos verdes finalmente se encontraron con los suyos. Había una triste resignación que solo hicieron doler el corazón de Yuuri. Era la expresión de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ceder en este tipo de situaciones, era la expresión de alguien que ya se había dado por vencido, la expresión de alguien que sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para luchar en una batalla que ya estaba más que pérdida.

El choque entre este Yurio y al que Katsuki estaba acostumbrado a ver y tratar —el joven que le había gritado en unos baños públicos, el que había viajado a Japón, lo había retado y había dado todo en la pista sin retroceder—; era demasiado que por un momento Yuuri sintió cierto desprecio por aquellos que habían hecho que Yurio fuera tan inseguro en esta parte de su vida.

—... Quiero decir, fue una tonta pregunta, digo... le has dado un anillo de compromiso ¿Verdad? —Balbuceó Yurio, sus ojos mirando todo menos a su amigo. Hay un dolor agudo en su pecho que amenaza con hacerle un nudo en la garganta. No era como si no lo hubiera visto venir, sin embargo, dolía de igual forma. Se obligó a mirar a su amigo japonés a los ojos, decidido a cortar todo el tema de raíz así como sus confusos sentimientos, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la mano de Yuuri se posa sobre las suyas, solo así se da cuenta que está temblando, el té que aún poseía su taza se derrama sobre los lados e incluso ha mojado sus manos. Qué exhibición tan patética.

Yuuri con manos amables retira la taza, y con la servilleta seca las manos de Yura. El silencio vuelve a envolverlos, sin embargo, está vez es para Yurio una manta de seguridad pero, como muchas cosas en la vida de Yuri, este no dura.

— Es verdad que Víctor me gusta —dice Yuuri, el tono es suave y aún aferra sus manos, jugueteando con los dedos de Yura, parece distraído, los ojos fijos en sus manos unidas, está lo suficiente distraído como para pasar desapercibidas las lágrimas que Yuri ha comenzado a dejar caer sin darse cuenta—. Pero también lo hace _Yuri_...

Finalmente sus ojos castaños lo miran, hay una suavidad y cariño en su mirada que si bien lo hacen sentir cálido por todas partes, también hay una parte oscura que le susurra lo poco que se merece aquello.

Yuuri aferra sus manos por unos segundos más, hay un sentimiento de pérdida difícil de explicar, un dolor sordo que se extiende en su pecho. Un palpitar doloroso que le dice que ha perdido. Yuri aferra sus manos con fuerza, las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas y sus ojos verdes se han enrojecido, y sin embargo, para Yuuri se ve igual de hermoso como aquella tarde que Yurio le arrebataba el primer lugar durante la final del Grand Prix.

¡Ah! Es tan obvio ahora. Amor, una palabra tan corta conformada por dos vocales y dos consonantes. Yuuri no es ajeno a la pérdida del amor, recuerda su no tan pequeño enamoramiento por Yūko, el palpitar doloroso cuando ella —completamente ajena a su sentir—, le había anunciado con la sonrisa más amplia que Nishigori la había invitado a salir. La manera en que su corazón se había estrujado cuando los había visto compartir miradas y roses aparentemente casuales. Si, es así como se siente sin embargo, está vez la punzada es cien veces peor.

— Me gusta, pero no de la manera en que _Yuri_ piensa —pronuncia con voz suave, el nombre de Yurio se siente como cenizas en su boca ahora que todo es claro. Y si, su amigo tenía razón, que denso es, pensar que necesitaba algo como esto para finalmente entender. Una de sus manos se levanta para limpiar las incesantes lágrimas de Yura, obligándose a sonreír—. Ambos sois mis amigos y...

Yurio niega con la cabeza.

— Eso no es a lo que me refiero —pronuncia, cortando a Yuuri—. Tu, estás enamorado de él.

La afirmación, porque es lo que es, se siente con una cuchilla atravesando su lengua, pero Yuri no iba a mentirse, ni mucho menos pretender. Las mejillas de Yuuri se encienden como granas, una respuesta más clara que las palabras.

— No... —se las arregla para decir, pero sabe que Yurio no le cree, y como podría. No cuando finalmente, sus sentimientos están claros para él y siempre ha sido un pésimo mentiroso. Suspira y aún así continúa—. No lo estoy. Él es importante para mí porque él me vio. Sin embargo, no es... Mis sentimientos para y por él no son de ese tipo, son de la misma clase que siento por _Yurio_.

Y eso no es una mentira.  
Yuri suspira, y la postura tensa se relaja, porque saber que su amigo no siente lo mismo que él por Víctor, le da una abrumadora sensación de alivio.

— Y tú, ¿estás enamorado de él? —Yuuri se obliga a preguntar. Ignora el palpitar doloroso en su corazón e intenta darle una sonrisa alentadora a Yurio.

— No lo sé —la voz del joven ruso es pequeña. Y la manera en que se aferra al agarre de Yuuri, le recuerdan lo dolorosamente joven que es. Sus ojos verdes parecen mirar todo y nada a la vez, y cuando finalmente encuentra los suyos, se ve perdido y confundido—. No lo sé.

Y ambos saben que es una mentira. Porque después de los sueños, del anhelo que se desataba en el pecho de Yuri cada que Víctor estaba involucrado, la manera en que sus ojos parecían seguirlo y encontrarlo. Y por supuesto después de su encuentro esa tarde en la pista, Yuri sabe lo que siente por su compañero ruso.

— Si —finalmente admite, la confesión parece arrancar un peso de sus hombros, mientras se desploma sobre Yuuri, quien se ha acurrucado en el mismo sofá que él—. Pero estoy tan aterrado Yuuri, porque esto no es correcto, ¿Verdad? No es correcto y yo... No quiero lastimarlo.

Yuuri casi quiere reírse, y no, no es porque la situación sea graciosa, de hecho dista mucho de eso. Pero quién teme saldrá herido será Yurio. Su corazón parece ya lo suficientemente herido, porque no es como si Yuuri fuera ajeno a la manera en que Yurio rehuye a la cercanía de su madre y su familia, ¡Por Dios! Ellos no se presentaron ni una sola vez en Barcelona cuando Yurio estaba en coma. Así que si, Yuuri teme que quien termine con el corazón roto o inclusive peor será Yurio.

— No vas hacerlo —murmura, porque es lo único que se le ocurre ofrecerle como consuelo—. Sin embargo, las cosas no son sencillas porque... Eres demasiado joven Yuri.

Yuuri podría dar un montón de puntos del porque está destinado a fracasar pero el más importante es ese. Es un "niño", es un niño con sus recuerdos perdidos que posiblemente se haya confundido. Además, por lo que sabía hasta no hace mucho Yurio no recordaba gran cosa de Víctor.

— Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar lo que siento —pronunció Yurio, aferrándose con más fuerza a Yuuri, mucho más consciente de las consecuencias que intentar perseguir a Víctor podrían traerle. Sus ojos verdes buscan la mirada de Yuuri, intentando que él entienda. Una de sus manos se posa en su corazón—. Es como un dolor sordo aquí, es un anhelo que parece comerme vivo. Es tan difícil Yuuri, porque sé que lo amo pero no tengo razones para hacerlo porque mis memorias están tan confusas y fragmentadas, pero duele aún más no estar cerca de él. Duele aún más pretender que no siento nada y... Ya no puedo Yuuri, ya no puedo.

Se desplomó contra Yuuri, los sollozos brotaron en un torrente. La necesidad de estar cerca de Víctor, de sentirlo, parecía haber regresado con renovada fuerza. Y pese a que Víctor lo había besado no estaba seguro que todo hubiera sido simplemente el resultado de las circunstancias y el abatimiento de Víctor. Porque si bien, Yuuri parecía dejar en claro que no estaba interesado de esa manera en su entrenador, él no estaba seguro que fuera igual para Víctor.

Lloró sobre el hombro de Yuuri por lo que parecieron horas, intentando calmar el montón de emociones que lo desbordaban. Sintiéndose culpable por el alivio que sentía por saber que su amigo japonés no sería un rival por su interés amoroso, y sintiéndose culpable al mismo tiempo porque sabía muy en el fondo que Yuuri le había mentido en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

El celular de Yuri sonó, sobresaltando a ambos.

— Hola abuelo, no, no llegaré, me quedaré con Yuuri. Por supuesto que he traído mis medicamentos. Si, mañana regresaré. Yo también te quiero —colgó la llamada y miró a Yuuri—. ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

— Si _Yuri_ —contestó Yuuri, y ambos sabían que no solo se refería a su solicitud de pasar la noche con él.

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Hi, sweet chocolate hearts. ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si, pero saben cómo es la vida real, una f*cking b*tch. Entonces, realmente espero que les gustará el capítulo, lamento el exceso de YuuYu (la otp) pero el siguiente finalmente, FINALMENTE! Abra una verdadera interacción de nuestros rusos favoritos y montones de true love. Además, les gusta Led Zeppelin? Que yo los amo, la canción "_ _Since I've Been Lovin' You", es de mis favoritas, y la que parecía repetirse y repetirse mientras escribía esto xd, así que es 1000% recomendable y la tenéis que escuchar sí o sí en la parte que se menciona (bueno solo para que entendaie el ambiente que evoca esa canción porque es sensualidad pura lo juro)._

 _Os quiero y les deseo unos felices días. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Y si tenéis alguna historia Victurio o YuuYu hacerme recomendaciones que quiero volver a leer cositas del fandom 😉 ❤️_


End file.
